


Una pizca de mí mismo – Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 37,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Sam tiene un nuevo problema. Un problema de 4 años de edad.





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel Drake había cerrado lentamente la puerta tras de sí y se había quedado mirando un momento ese visitante inesperado, pequeño y silencioso, que acarreaba una mochila rosada y que lo miraba como esperando cualquier cosa.

Él no podía creer eso. Y si no hubiese sido por el exhaustivo análisis genético que lo certificaba, aun seguiría diciendo que esa niña de allí, no era suya.

Su mente recordó a la madre. Nunca supo siquiera como se llamaba. Había sido fortuito, casi un lujo en su momento.

Había ocurrido en Panamá, unos cuantos años antes de salir. A pesar de ser odiado y marginado entre las rejas, fue participe de un motín extremadamente violento, donde los presos comenzaron no solo a matarse entre sí, sino a matar a los guardias. Y aunque a él no le caían bien, tampoco podía permitir una matanza indiscriminada, más aun cuando se dio cuenta que el motín no le permitiría escapar. Gracias a él, una media docena de guardias se habían escapado de los más violentos mafiosos de la cárcel, lo cual, al todo tranquilizarse, le dio la base para una pequeña retribución.

Los guardias lo llevaron a una sala un poco aparte, donde los favoritos dentro de prisión recibían atenciones extras. Y por única vez, la atención también iría para él. Una mujer bastante bonita, simple, de un cabello rubio como el oro, con la cual tuvo un par de encuentros carnales, por primera vez en muchos años. Había disfrutado eso enormemente, creyendo en su palabra, de que no se preocupara, que se estaba cuidando con pastillas.

Realmente a Drake le importaba poco, ya que sabía que estaba condenado a morirse allí, sin saber que le esperaba un destino con Rafe en la búsqueda de aquel tesoro.

Lo que no supo, y que se había enterado hacia demasiado poco tiempo, es que eso había sido mentira. La mujer de trabajo sucio no se había cuidado, ni con él ni con la docena de otros trabajos que había tenido en poco tiempo, y que había resultado en un embarazo.

Embarazada, ella se quedó rondando de país en país, hasta que cruzó la frontera únicamente para tener a su retoño. Obviamente, cruzar la frontera la hizo acercarse demasiado a los grupos de contrabando de droga, y en menos de un mes, se había matado con una sobredosis de morfina, capaz de destruirle el corazón a un caballo. Típico de principiante.

Antes de morir, había dejado una lista de potenciales padres de la hija. Una lista de 15 sujetos donde Drake aparecía en el medio.

Se tardaron cuatro años en encontrar a cada uno y hacer los análisis de paternidad, para dejar la niña en custodia. Y como si se hubiese tratado del peor y menos suertudo juego de dados, Samuel había resultado adjudicado del premio. Él pidió repetir el análisis, tres veces. Tres positivos. Ganador.

Y como la ley lo establecía, allí tenía su premio. Una niña de cuatro años que no había visto en su vida y que desde hacía un par de meses, desconocía su existencia.

Su vida de soltero empedernido, mujeriego, bebedor y fumador, se había ido a la mierda.

Sabía que en un mes comenzarían a aparecer agentes que analizaran si daba lo mínimo e indispensable para ser padre, y que si actuaba como un desgraciado, le quitarían la custodia y le dejarían ese paquete a alguien más, lo cual sería un alivio, pero debería pagar su manutención de todos modos.

Él realmente no sabía qué hacer. Una parte enorme de sí mismo le pedía por dejarla apenas pudiera. Era un gasto terrible mantenerla, pero aun peor criarla. Perdería todo lo que le gustaba de su vida, su libertad, su forma de hacer las cosas al modo más aleatorio posible, sus aventuras, sus amantes.

Pero Samuel era demasiado bueno en su interior, y se sentía culpable incluso de no haberla tenido desde su nacimiento, por lo que sería un sentimiento aún más terrible el dejarla a su suerte en el primer momento oportuno.

Tenía un mes para pensar en eso.

Suspiró, cansado, caminando hacia ella. Tenía el mismo cabello dorado de su madre, pero sus ojos eran cien por ciento Drake.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?- Le preguntó él.

\- Sophie…- Ella lo miró.

\- Parece que te quedaras conmigo, al menos por un mes…

\- De acuerdo- Se frotó los ojos, somnolienta.

Samuel miró su reloj en la pared. Era casi medianoche. Un horario perfecto para que alguien te traiga una hija desconocida.

\- Emmm…- Drake pensó- ¿Cuándo comiste?

\- Hoy.

\- ¿Hoy cuándo? ¿Hace cuantas horas?

\- No sé- Miró al piso.

\- Bien- Suspiró- ¿Era de día o de noche?

\- De día.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si…

Él caminó al refrigerador y lo abrió, mirando que podría darle. Cerveza no era una opción. Decidió por darle una manzana grande.

\- Ahora es tarde- Dijo Drake, dándole la manzana- Por hoy dormirás en el sofá, ya mañana veremos qué hacer.

\- Si señor…- Dio un mordisco.

\- Puedes llamarme Sam- Él tomó la mochila rosa- ¿Estas son todas tus cosas?

\- Sí. Ahí tengo mi ropa y los papeles que las señoras me dijeron que no perdiera. Y mi muñeco…

\- Bien…- Dejó la mochila junto al sofá- Quédate aquí, iré por… cosas…

Sin demasiados ánimos fue a su cuarto, tomó una almohada y unas mantas, que luego acomodó de vuelta en el sillón.

\- ¿Tengo que dejarte alguna luz encendida?- Dijo él- ¿O ya eres grande?

\- Luz… Me da miedo la oscuridad cuando estoy sola…

\- Bien- Encendió una lámpara y le señaló una puerta- Ese es el baño ¿Sabes usarlo?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno. Come la manzana, y duerme.

Drake la miró un momento, antes de caminar a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches Señor Sam- Dijo Sophie.

\- Si… eso… Buenas noches- Dijo antes de alejarse del todo.

En su cama, acostado, el hombre se durmió con un destrozo de pensamientos en su turbada mente. Su vida se había complicado, acabado, para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel se movió en sueños. Se giró completamente en su cama, para quedar boca arriba y permanecer inerte por un momento. Por alguna razón no se sentía tranquilo, una parte de sí mismo, la parte que lo había mantenido alerta durante tantos años en prisión, lo estaba llamando.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y se asustó, dando un leve grito. Por suerte no se había despertado en modo defensa, porque si no le hubiese pegado un puñetazo inesperado a la maldita niña que estaba de pie en la cabecera de la cama, sosteniendo la almohada que le había dado, y un muñeco con forma de mono. Hubiese sido divertido de explicar a las autoridades el cómo le había dejado un ojo negro a una niña de cuatro años.

Samuel respiró, frotándose el pecho, tratando de encontrar a donde se había quedado su alma.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces niña?- Masculló, entre asustado y dormido- Casi me matas del susto.

\- Escuché un ruido y me dio miedo… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

\- La casa está llena de ruidos- Se frotó la cara.

\- Por favor… Señor Sam… Hace mucho que no duermo en una cama…

Él suspiró, mirándola. Por un instante maldijo un leve detalle. Sophie tenía un sustancioso parecido con Nathan, cuando tenía su misma edad. Esos sin dudas eran los genes de su propia madre, ya que de los dos Drake, el menor era el que más se parecía a ella.

Eso, sumado a su petición, le impidió negarse.

\- Está bien- Masculló él, apartando las sábanas del lado opuesto- Pero no me despiertes luego, para decirme que oyes ruidos.

\- Si Señor Sam.

La niña de cabello largo caminó rápidamente al otro lado de la cama, colocó la almohada extra y se metió entre las sábanas, para luego acomodar su mono de peluche, arropándolo.

\- Buenas noches Señor Sam- Dijo ella- Buenas noches Bongo.

\- ¿Quién es Bongo?- La miró.

\- Él- Ella palmeó el muñeco.

\- Oh- Resopló- Ya duérmete.

Drake cerró los ojos, rezando por dormirse rápido y por suerte así hizo, gracias a que su mente estaba lo suficientemente cansada.

El irritante y constante sonido del reloj despertador de su teléfono lo hizo abrir los ojos. Él suspiró, cansado, somnoliento, acomodándose boca arriba. Vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y se asustó un momento, hasta recordar a su visitante nocturno.

Suspiro aún más, casi decepcionado de que eso no fuera un sueño.

\- Usted ronca- Dijo Sophie, sentada y aparentemente despierta desde antes que él.

\- Ya lo sé…- Se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué ronca?

\- Por qué es lo que los adultos hacen…

Samuel salió de entre las sábanas, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se acomodó los boxers pálidos y la camiseta andrajosa, antes de caminar descalzo y lentamente al baño.

Él se lavó la cara con agua helada, para despertarse bien, y luego comenzar a cepillarse los dientes.

Con el cepillo entre los dientes, vio de reojo como un pequeño cepillo de dientes rosa emergía casi mágicamente de uno de los lados del lavabo. Por un momento él pensó que, al menos, la niña parecía estar bien educada. Le colocó una pequeña gota de pasta dental y la vio cepillarse con la torpeza típica de alguien de su edad.

Cuando terminó, él tomó un poco de agua con un vaso, enjuagó su boca y escupió, para secarse la boca luego, con el dorso de la mano.

A su lado vio que Sophie extendía la mano para tomar el vaso también. Pensando que seguramente lo rompería, se lo llenó un poco y se lo acercó. Ella lo imitó, pero no tenía la altura suficiente para poder escupir dentro del lavabo, por lo que él se vio en la obligación de levantarla un poco por debajo de los brazos mientras escupía.

Drake la bajó, mientras pensaba que ella pesaba bastante poco para su edad. Sacudió su mente mientras lavaba su cepillo de dientes, y el rosa, que había vuelto a emerger por un lado.

No había terminado de hacer eso, cuando escuchó la tapa del inodoro dar contra la pared y el sonido de agua al caer.

\- ¿Te han dado la charla sobre qué hacer con hombres en un baño?- Preguntó Samuel, mirando su propia cara en el espejo, meditando si afeitarse o no.

\- Si…

\- No se nota- Se frotó la barbilla, decidiendo no afeitarse.

\- Pero me dijeron que eran con desconocidos…

\- Yo soy un desconocido…

\- Las señoras dijeron que le hiciera caso- Tomó torpemente el jabón para lavarse dificultosamente las manos.

\- ¿Eres obediente?- Volvió a levantarla.

\- Si… O las señoras me hacen pampam…

\- ¿Pampam?- La vio enjuagarse las manos, por lo que la bajó- ¿Qué es pampam?

\- Pampam- Ella palmeó el lavabo un par de veces- Fuerte en la cola.

\- Oh… Bueno… Ahora sal un momento… Tengo que orinar.

\- Si Señor Sam.

Samuel la vio caminar hacia la puerta y salir, tirando del picaporte, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró, antes de acercarse al inodoro y empezar a orinar, pensando cientos de cosas, las posibilidades, los obstáculos, las cosas complicadas. Agradeció el hecho de que ella parecía ya levemente criada de algún sitio bastante firme, lo cual era un alivio, ya que él no tendría que verse obligado a enseñarle todo desde cero.

También dudó el por qué estaba aliviado por eso, siendo que aún no se había decidido por quedársela o no.

Y mientras dejaba correr el agua del retrete, pensó seriamente en llamar a su hermano. Necesitaba otra mente Drake para aclarar la propia.


	3. Chapter 3

Con una creciente desesperación encima, y a medida que la mañana pasaba, Samuel llamó a su hermano y le pidió que acudiera con él lo antes posible, aclarándole de que, si bien no era urgente, era algo en especial delicado.

No mucho después, Nathan llegaba a casa de su hermano. Entró por la puerta, curioso por el llamado y levemente preocupado por la expresión que veía en él.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Nate- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Tengo demasiadas cosas aquí arriba- Se señaló la cabeza- Y… bueno… Sígueme.

Samuel caminó hasta la cocina y se paró en la puerta. Confundido, su hermano lo imitó, viendo a una niña desayunar unas tostadas con mantequilla.

Nathan la miró bien y luego lo miró a él, aun mas confundido.

\- La trajeron anoche- Dijo Sam- Hace un par de días que me enteré… Pero no quería decirte nada hasta estar seguro.

\- ¿Qué?- No entendio nada.

\- Tu sobrina- Suspiró con poco ánimo.

Los ojos de Nate por poco se caen de sus órbitas mientras volvía a mirar a la niña.

\- Es una maldita broma- Dijo- ¿Cierto?

\- Según los tres exámenes de paternidad… No…- Caminó lentamente a la sala.

\- P-p-pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Lo siguió- Pero si… Estabas en… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa agradable historia que te conté sobre Panamá?- Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón- ¿La mujer con la que me “desahogué”? Bueno… Ahí tienes el cómo, cuándo…

\- P-pero… Viejo… ¿Ahora?- Se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La madre estaba bastante ocupada por lo que parece… Habíamos 15 hombres en la lista… Hasta que encontraron a cada uno…

\- ¿Y la mujer?

\- Sobredosis, según me han dicho. La niña está rondando en casas de acogida desde bebé… Y ahora…

\- Por Dios… Es demasiada información- Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo con los ojos momentáneamente clavados en la nada- Viejo… Eres padre… Eres un maldito padre y yo soy un maldito tío… Por Dios, Elena va a volverse loca.

\- Espera- Palmeó su pierna, firmemente- No le informes a Elena, no aun.

\- ¿Por qué? Es mujer, tiene más tacto con estas cosas…

\- Hace como cinco meses que Cassie nació ¿Has visto cómo se comporta? Está en modo “mamá híper protectora” con todo lo que sea menor de edad o un animal. Se pondrá insoportable… Quiero discutir esto contigo primero, fríamente, antes de llamar a doña “hay que darle un hogar a todo lo que aún no sepa caminar”…

\- Buen punto… ¿Qué hay que discutir exactamente?

\- Aparentemente tengo un mes de “paz” hasta que vengan los de servicios sociales. O me la sacan de encima o no. Si me la quedo… Ya sabes… Pero si no, deberé pagar su manutención a quien sea que la adopte, hasta que Sophie cumpla 18 años.

\- ¿Sophie?

\- Así dijo ella que se llama…- Inspiró largamente- No sé qué hacer…

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Volver al pasado y evitar esto es una buena opción…

\- Yo creí que irías a decirme que estarías más que contento de pagar para no tener una hija que cuidar…

\- Tengo conciencia ¿Sabes?- Lo miró.

\- Quizás deba preguntártelo de nuevo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tener la conciencia limpia criándola o tener tu conciencia atosigándote cada vez que te sientas libre?

\- No lo sé- Se frotó la cara- No tengo ni maldita idea.

\- Bueno… Tienes un mes para decidirte…

\- Dime que aceptarías su custodia, por favor…

\- No. No, no… Apenas puedo con Cassie y eso que ella aun no puede salir corriendo…

La niña apareció caminando tranquilamente, con su mono y se quedó de pie frente a Nathan. El joven Drake la miró un momento, viendo que ella tenía unos particulares ojos de tonalidad marrón, como dos tazas de café. Idénticos a los de su hermano.

\- Hola Señor- Dijo la niña- Soy Sophie.

\- Hola Sophie… Soy Nate- Le sonrió.

\- Hola Señor Nate- Volvió a responder, antes de mirar al otro hombre- Señor Sam, ya terminé de desayunar.

\- Bien- Suspiró.

\- Tiene tv… ¿Puedo ver tv? Las señoras nunca me dejan ver tv… Por favor…

\- Ya que- Se encogió de hombros, tomando el control remoto de una mesita contigua.

\- Quiero ver animalitos. Pero no en dibujitos. Animalitos de verdad.

\- Meh- Prendió la tv y colocó el más típico canal de documentales de animales que había.

\- Gracias- Ella se sentó en el suelo.

\- Usa el sillón- Samuel se puso de pie- El piso está sucio…

Nathan vio la niña sentarse en el sillón y a su hermano haciéndole señas, para que lo acompañara a la cocina.

Antes de seguirlo, Nate se acercó levemente a la niña para hablarle.

\- Sophie… ¿Te han dicho quién es él?- Señaló a su hermano.

\- No- Ella sacudió la cabeza- Las señoras dijeron que hiciera lo que él diga por un tiempo, que luego verían si me quedo aquí o me voy a otra casa o al orfanato otra vez.

\- ¿Has estado en muchas casas?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Tienes idea por qué?

\- Por qué no tengo papi y mami y me están buscando unos nuevos.

\- Oh…

Nathan miró a su hermano, sabiendo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Esa niña estaba repitiendo sus inicios al mejor estilo Drake, como si su sola sangre estuviese maldecida por el místico demonio de los padres ausentes.

Palmeó suavemente su cabello antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando entró en la cocina, Nathan vio a su hermano apresurar un buen trago de cerveza recién sacada del refrigerador.

\- Es media mañana- Le recordó Nate.

\- Lo tengo justificado…- Se apoyó en la mesada.

\- Tengo un par de cosas que decir…

\- Escúpelo.

\- Es demasiado obvio que ella es tu hija… Digo… ¿Viste sus ojos?

\- Si- Suspiró cansado- Los vi…

\- Esta terriblemente bien educada…

\- Lo se… Se lavó los dientes sin que se lo ordenara…

\- Y…- Se apoyó en la mesa- Parece que tienes lo necesario para criarla.

\- Prácticamente yo te crie. Es obvio que tengo práctica- Bebió otro trago.

\- Otra cosa más…

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¿Orfanatos y casas de acogida? Sam… Ya vivimos eso… Ya sabes la clase de vida de mierda que es…

\- Tengo la sensación de saber que me estas queriendo decir- Lentamente dejó la botella vacía a un lado.

\- Viejo… Es tu hija… Es una niña que ha pasado toda su vida sin un hogar, sin familia. Al menos nosotros aun teníamos a nuestra madre, y luego nos teníamos mutuamente…

\- Se suponía que vendrías a aclarar mi mente para que tomara una decisión luego de un mes.

\- ¿Quieres que te aclare la mente o que te diga únicamente lo que quieres oír?- Se le acercó bastante- Tú quieres que te mienta, que te diga que no te preocupes, que la dejes a un lado y sigas con tu vida de Carpie Diem máximo.

\- Es mi vida, Nathan. No importa lo que decida, es mi vida. Y jamás será la misma, tan solo sabiendo que ella es una Morgan.

\- Una Drake.

\- No… Tú no tienes memoria… Eras muy niño…- Caminó un poco- Tu siempre tuviste un parecido monumental con mamá, incluso ahora. Y Sophie es extremadamente parecida a ti, cuando eras así de niño… Dios… ¿No lo entiendes? Ella tiene la cara de nuestra madre, viejo…

Samuel se apoyó contra el refrigerador, con la cabeza baja, evidentemente afectado por eso.

\- Lo siento- Dijo Nathan- Yo… casi no la recuerdo…

\- Yo si… ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no es una simple decisión para mí?

\- Mucho menos para ella…

\- Si… Claro…

\- Sam… En Libertalia me dijiste que la vida familiar no era lo tuyo… ¿Dijiste eso para no preocuparme o era realmente así?

\- Mírame- Lo enfrentó- Por un momento, mírame. Estoy viejo. Estoy magullado, quebrado, gastado, herido, cansado. Ya no corro tanto sin cansarme, ya no me cuelgo de las cosas como antes, ya no veo tan lejos como antes. Y aunque pudiese, ya no quiero hacerlo. Toda mi maldita vida creí que la libertad estaba en correr lo más lejos posibles de los muros del orfanato. Y tuve que estar 15 años en prisión para entender que la libertad era más que eso. Cuando Rafe me sacó de allí, me obligó a seguir ese camino una vez más, pero lo único que quería, era sentarme por una maldita vez, al sol, y parar.

\- Ahora puedes hacerlo, puedes parar. Parar de intentar sentirte más joven y de justificar tus salidas nocturnas.

\- No lo entiendes- Volvió a apoyarse contra la mesa.

\- Lo entiendo demasiado. Tienes miedo de imaginar que al dejar todo eso de lado, morirás por dentro. No pasará. Temí lo mismo cuando Elena se embarazó, y ahora sé que solo es una aventura diferente.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Golpeó la mesa- ¡Soy un desastre de persona! ¿Cómo crees que podría darle un futuro a nadie? ¡No puedo con mi propia vida! ¡Necesito hacer todo eso para no caer en la idea de que no sirvo para nada!

\- ¿Crees que a Sophie le va mejor? ¿Crees que tiene el lujo de poder elegir entre los mejores? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos tener a alguien que nos criara de verdad! ¡Ahora que tú puedes hacerlo, retrocedes! ¡Es tu hija! ¡Dale lo que nuestro padre jamás nos dio, y lo que nuestra madre no pudo!

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Restricciones y horarios?

\- No- Nathan se acercó para tomarlo del hombro, con fuerza- Lo que tú me diste a mí. Protección, afecto… El saber que sin importar nada, estabas ahí, para mí. Las cosas que me enseñaste, las historias, las bromas, el que me apoyaras en todo, incluso en lo que no estabas de acuerdo.

\- Eso era antes… Y eras tú… Ahora es diferente…

\- Pero tú eres el mismo…- Suspiró un momento- Ella se merece estar con su padre… Su verdadero padre… Y no seguir rebotando entre casas de acogidas, intentos de adopción y orfanatos. Además, ya no es una bebé, las posibilidades de que alguien la adopte ahora son muy pocas.

\- No sé qué hacer- Miró al suelo.

\- Piensa en el futuro- Se apoyó en la mesa también- De adoptarla, serías padre, tendrías una razón más grande para levantarte por las mañanas que el averiguar cuantos cigarrillos te quedan. Y en unos años, tendrás a una adolescente que le hará bromas pesadas a Cassie. Si no la adoptas… Seguirás como ahora, preguntándote año tras año, que hubiera pasado, mientras te destruyes a ti mismo con tu rutina de humo y alcohol. Para mi es bastante claro…

\- ¿No puedo pensarlo un poco más?

\- Sam… Se honesto conmigo… ¿Quieres tener una hija o no?

\- Si…- Asintió, con voz quebrada.

\- Ya la tienes- Palmeó su brazo- Felicidades, viejo.

Samuel sonrió tímidamente, con los ojos rojos, mientras miraba a su hermano, reconociendo que estaba en lo cierto. Quería tener una hija, quería tener algo más importante que el salir por las noches a los bares, quería la vida hogareña que su hermano disfrutaba desde hacía tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

El menor de los hermanos Drake se había ido, por lo que Sam se quedó rondando el lugar, pensando en multitud de cosas, pero por sobre todo, en cómo decirle y explicarle a la niña que él era su padre.

Lentamente caminó hasta la sala, viendo a Sophie mirar concentradamente un documental de cabras, mientras abrazaba a Bongo. Se sentó a su lado, nervioso.

\- Sophie- Dijo él- ¿Puedo apagar la tv? Quiero hablarte de algo serio…

\- ¿Hice algo malo?- Ella escondió su rostro en su mono.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Era por lo que el Señor Nate y tu estaban gritando?- Ella le acercó el control remoto.

\- De hecho…- Apagó el televisor- Si… Y lo siento, no quería que nos escucharas discutir.

\- Los adultos gritan mucho.

\- Lo se…- Pensó un momento- Dime… Tu… Bueno… Sé que dijiste que estaban buscándote un papá y una mamá… ¿Qué pasa si solo te encuentran un papá? ¿Estarías contenta de todos modos?

\- No sé. Las señoras nunca me dijeron para que es un papá y una mamá.

\- ¿Nunca te contaron sobre las familias, para que sirven?

\- No… ¿Para qué sirven?

\- Dios… Esas señoras…- Se frotó la cara- Verás… Una familia es un puñado de gente que vive contigo, que te conoce… Ellos siempre buscan hacerte feliz, ayudarte, acompañarte, protegerte. A veces son muchas personas, a veces solo dos o tres…

\- ¿Y por qué hacen eso?

\- Por qué te quieren…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no te querrían?

\- No sé. A mí nadie me quiere- Ella lo miró- Por eso nadie me adopta.

\- Linda- Sonrió tristemente- Solo dime… ¿Te gustaría que alguien te adoptara y cuidara, te prepare la comida, te cuente cuentos, te enseñe cosas?

\- ¿A Bongo también?

\- A Bongo también.

\- Entonces sí.

\- ¿Aunque ese alguien sea yo solo?

La niña lo miró, bastante confundida.

\- Sophie…- Se arrodilló en el suelo para estar más a su altura- No quiero que te enfades, prometo explicarlo todo, despacio, para que entiendas. Hace unos pocos días… me enteré que soy tu padre… Por eso estas aquí.

\- ¿Eres mi papá?

\- Si… Y si tú quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Arreglaré la casa y haré de todo para que tengas una linda habitación…

\- ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Drake pensó rápidamente. No podía decirle la verdad sobre eso. Era muy pequeña, no entendería que su madre se había drogado hasta morir, y mucho menos quería que ella empezara a imaginarse como culpable de que su madre muriera. De momento optó por mentir levemente.

\- No lo sé- Le dijo él- Pero prometo buscarla. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres estar conmigo un tiempo? Si en un mes crees que no te gusta estar conmigo, podrás irte con las señoras y buscar un padre mejor…

\- ¿Puedo decirte papá?

\- Claro que si- Le sonrió- Puedes decirme como quieras. Señor Sam, Sam, papá, papi… ¿Y sabes qué? ¿El Señor Nate? Es mi hermano… Así que es tu tío.

\- ¿También tengo un tío?- Sonrió.

\- Y una tía Elena, y una pequeña prima, y un casi abuelo… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unes a la familia Drake?

\- ¿Soy Sophie Drake ahora?

\- Si así quieres, señora preguntas.

Sophie rio ampliamente, con una risa tierna. Luego, dejando su mono a un lado, prácticamente saltó al cuello de Samuel, abrazándolo.

Él la abrazó fuerte, y se puso de pie, levantándola, sintiéndose particularmente feliz por eso.

\- ¿Le vas a dar un beso en la mejilla a papi?- Preguntó él.

La niña estampó un fuerte beso sonoro en el medio de su mejilla para luego esconder el rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Me voy a quedar quieta?- Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Quieta?- La separó levemente para mirarla- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Me voy a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo o me vas a mandar a más casas y orfanatos?

\- Por Dios no, aquí te quedas.

\- ¿Voy a poder tener plantitas?

\- ¿Plantitas? ¿Quieres tener plantitas?

\- Si- Sonrió- Con florcitas.

\- Tendrás plantitas con florcitas entonces.

\- ¡Gracias papi!- Lo estrujó en un abrazo.

\- De nada- Rio- ¿Qué vas a querer de almorzar?

\- ¿Comida?

\- Debes elegir… ¿Hay alguna comida super rica que las señoras nunca te dejaban comer y siempre querías?

\- ¡Verduritas!

\- ¿Verduras? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo un conejo? Eres la primera niña que quiere comer sano…- La dejó en el sillón- Hay muchas verduritas ¿Alguna te gusta mucho?

\- ¡Zanahoria! ¡Repollo! ¡Cebolla!

\- ¿Cebolla?- Rio él- Dios… ¿Sabes a quien le gusta mucho la cebolla?

\- ¿A ti?

\- Cerca, al tío Nate.

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- Bueno- Pensó- Yo soy más de granos de maíz.

\- ¡Maíz! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Me encantan!- Saltó en el sillón.

\- De acuerdo- Rio él- Almorzaremos como ovejas. Pero primero vamos a arreglarnos un poco para ir a comprar todo, que mi nevera esta desierta. Ve a lavarte la cara.

\- Siiiii.

La niña salió corriendo al baño, mientras Samuel la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Su lado paternal se había apoderado de él como el más grande pirata de todos los tiempos.


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel estaba encantado de poder caminar con Sophie tomándolo de la mano, por el enorme almacén de frutas y verduras. Pronto se vio obligado a conseguir un carro de compras o no tendría la fuerza suficiente para llevar tantos vegetales al auto. Y también pensó que el refrigerador le quedaría chico.

\- ¿Esto qué es?- Sophie señaló un vegetal.

\- Eso es Brócoli.

\- ¿Esta rico?- Lo miró.

\- No- Rio- Me parecen horribles. Pero puedo prepararte un poco, quizás te guste.

\- Parecen honguitos verdes.

\- Muy cierto

Él abrió una bolsa y colocó un par dentro. Sin dudas él no comería eso, lo odiaba desde el primer día que lo había probado y jamás lo había superado.

Luego de bastante andar, decidió parar la compra del día y volver a casa con más vegetales de los que jamás hubiera comprado o necesitado. Tuvo que dejar la puerta de la casa y el baúl abierto para hacer varios viajes cargado de cosas, mientras Sophie acarreaba las bolsas más pequeñas que podía.

Para cuando terminó de acomodar todo, comenzó a preparar una ensalada monumentalmente variada. Tenía al menos una docena de plantas, y para ella, el agregado de brócoli.

Él preparó la mesa, acomodó todo, y vio a Sophie volver de lavarse las manos y sentarse rápidamente.

\- Que colorido- Dijo él, sirviéndole- ¿No?

\- Bonito y alegre.

\- ¿Vas a animarte a comer este monstruo?- Le acercó el brócoli en una cuchara.

\- Sí.

\- Que valiente.

Ella abrió la boca y Samuel le colocó la cuchara dentro. La observó comer despacio, saboreando. Poco a poco la cara de la niña se tornó graciosa en una mueca de asco. Ella tragó con fuerza.

\- Hajjjjj- Sophie negó, mientras Samuel reía- Que feooooo…

\- Igualita a mí- Él besó su cabello rubio antes de sentarse.

\- El brócoli es el enemigo de mi boca.

La niña tomó una cucharada enorme de vegetales multicolores y lo comió como bestia.

\- Despacio- Le dijo él- Te vas ahogar, oveja. Mastica bien todo.

La vio masticar antes de que ella empezara a saltar en la silla, lo que lo asustó.

\- ¿Sophie? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Que está muy rico!- Dijo con la boca llena.

\- Dios- Se tocó el pecho- Vas a matarme de un susto.

La niña rio sonoramente.

A mitad de la tarde, Drake se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, y era que su hija estaba bastante olorosa.

\- Ven- Le dijo él- Es hora de que te bañes… Hueles a perro mojado mezclado con tierra.

\- No me gusta bañarme- Ella se quedó quieta.

\- ¿Quieres que la gente te mire raro porque hueles a monstruo de pantano?

\- No…- Miró al suelo.

\- Entonces vamos…

Sophie puso cara de estar muy poco de acuerdo y caminó lentamente hacia el baño, siguiéndolo.

Samuel dejó correr el agua, esperando que se pusiera tibia, mientras ella se desvestía. Él agua aún estaba fría cuando la pequeña se metió en la tina.

\- No te metas aun- Sam la sacó rápidamente- ¿Qué haces? El agua aun esta fría, te vas a enfermar.

\- Las señoras nos hacían bañarnos cuando el agua empezaba a caer- Lo miró.

\- ¿Con agua fría?

\- En verano salía tibia…

\- No, no… Esas señoras estaban mal de la cabeza- Se frotó la frente- Debes bañarte con el agua caliente, o te puede dar una enfermedad muy fea. ¿Te enfermaste mucho ya?

\- No… Una vez, porque me escapé en la nieve. Las señoras me castigaron feo.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

Él se sentó en el borde de la tina, tocando el agua, viendo que estaba más tibia. Puso el tapón y llenó un poco la tina, para pasar el agua a la ducha de mano.

\- Ahora si metete- Le extendió la mano- Agárrame, ve despacio, no te vayas a caer.

Ella se metió despacio, sentándose en la tina.

\- ¡Esta calentito!- Se sorprendió ella- ¡Es como cuando te haces pipi encima!

\- Si- Rio él- Pero no te hagas pipi encima, por favor.

\- No, no.

\- ¿Te gusta más bañarte con agua caliente?- Él se sentó en el suelo, cerca.

\- Si- Sonrió.

\- Mira- Usó la ducha de mano para echarle agua por la cabeza- Se siente bien ¿Verdad?

\- Cascadita…- Cerró los ojos.

\- Bueno… vamos a sacarte la mugre.

Y por un rato, Samuel se quedó en la poco laboriosa tarea de lavar a la charlatana niña, que descubría que el bañarse era más que pararse bajo la lluvia fría.


	7. Chapter 7

El baño oficialmente se había terminado, pero ella seguía disfrutando del agua tibia, arrojando agua, disfrutando quizás por primera vez en su vida, de una tina caliente.

Entre juego y juego, ella le arrojó un poco de agua a su flamante padre, directamente en la cara, riendo por eso. Samuel, riendo un poco, se levantó la camisa para secarse la cara, lo que le permitió a la niña alcanzar a ver las cicatrices de balas.

\- Papi…- Ella lo miró, seria.

\- ¿Qué?- La miró, mientras se secaba la frente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si…- Se confundió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estas lastimado- Señaló.

Él se miró a sí mismo, notando que se refería a sus antiguas heridas de bala.

\- Ho…- Dijo él- Esas son muy viejas, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Alguien malo te atacó?- Ella tocó suavemente las heridas con su pequeña mano mojada.

\- Si… Cuando era más joven, me metía en muchos problemas con gente mala.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque era un poco tonto- Se bajó la camisa- Y me gustaba el peligro.

\- ¿Esa gente mala vendrá a por mí?

\- No, no te preocupes, esa gente mala ya no existe- Acarició su cabeza- Y si más gente mala viene, tu padre va a romperle la cara a todos, antes de que siquiera te toquen.

\- Pero pelear no está bien… Hay que hablar…

\- En eso tienes razón…

Rato después Sophie estaba sentada en la cama, envuelta con una cálida toalla lanuda de tamaño monumental. Detrás de ella, Samuel estaba cepillando su largo cabello rubio, que ahora lucia más brillante, sedoso, suave y perfecto que antes. Era una hermosa cascada de millares de hilos de oro que ahora olían a shampoo de fresas y frutilla.

Él se sentía extremadamente relajado pasando el cepillo por su cabellera, sintiéndolo con sus dedos.

\- ¿Papi?- Dijo ella- ¿Estas dormido?

\- No- Sonrió- Estoy concentrado en tu precioso cabello.

\- Ahora se siente muy suave- Se tocó un mechón- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué te bañaste bien, con un buen shampoo y con agua caliente… Y además le puse algo muy especial.

\- ¿Qué?- Ella se giró, para mirarlo, mientras sonreía.

\- Bueno… Lo mismo que le puse a la comida y que por eso te pareció tan sabrosa. Es una magia muy, muy, muy poderosa.

\- ¿En serio?- Sonrió ampliamente- ¿Eres un mago? ¿Qué hechizo fue?

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

\- Si me dices cual fue…- Ella tomó el peine- Te peinaré.

\- Es difícil negarse a eso. Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, nadie, nadie…

\- Sí. Lo prometo.

\- Es un hechizo que tengo aquí- Se tocó en el corazón- Se llama amor.

Sophie rio ampliamente, antes de ponerse de pie en la cama, caminar lentamente hasta él y peinarlo un poco.

\- Tu pelo esta un poco áspero- Dijo ella, detrás de él- Necesita hechizo de amor.

\- Ponle un poco…

\- Yo no sé magia- Lo cepilló lentamente.

\- Todo el mundo puede hacer el hechizo de amor, solamente necesitas sentir amor… ¿Tienes amor?

\- No se… ¿Cómo sé eso?

\- ¿Me quieres?- La miró un momento.

\- Si- Asintió con fuerza, haciéndolo sonreír con los ojos rojos.

\- Entonces tienes amor. Ahora solo debes ponerme un poco.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Como quieras. Solo piensa lo mucho que me quieres y pónmelo encima.

\- Ummmmmmm…- Ella lo miró, pensando- ¿Así?

La niña se le acercó más, depositando un largo beso entre sus cabellos, el cual luego esparció suavemente con su mano, como si fuera crema para peinar. Drake sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Luego de secarla bien, él aprovechó que en su salida mañanera le había comprado un poco de ropa nueva, para cambiarla y dejarla completamente renovada.

Tras una tarde de tomar leche chocolatada y comer otra vez vegetales, ambos se acostaron para dormir, cuando unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Fue en mitad de la noche cuando un festival de truenos y relámpagos despertó a Sophie, que, asustada, sacudió a Sam, con fuerza.

\- ¡Papá!- Lloró ella, sacudiéndolo.

\- ¿Q-que?- Se despertó sobresaltado- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Yo no hice nada malo!- Lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando- ¡En serio!

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Frotó su espalda- No te entiendo…

\- ¡Hay truenos! ¡Dios está enojado conmigo!- Gimió en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué?- Sacudió su mente- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Las señoras… Que los relámpagos son Dios enojado por algo malo que hice.

\- No, no… Tranquila… Eso es mentira…- Dijo mientras insultaba en sus adentros a las benditas señoras- No es Dios enojado…

\- ¿Entonces?- Lo miró con los ojos rojos.

\- Son ángeles sacando fotos- Una ráfaga de luz iluminó el lugar tan velozmente como la idea en su mente- ¿Ves? Eso es el flash.

\- ¿Y el ruido?- Se encogió esperando el tronar.

\- Es el ruido del flash. Mientras más cerca está el ángel, más fuerte suena el flash. Debes alegrarte, no tener miedo. Que eso pase es que hay muchos ángeles visitando la ciudad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Nadie va a castigarme?- Se encogió aún más cuando el sonido atravesó la habitación.

\- ¿Si eso pasaría, yo estaría tan tranquilo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Ven- La abrazó- Duerme tranquila… Nadie va a venir a castigarte.

\- ¿Las señoras me mintieron?- Escondió el rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Las mismas señoras que te bañaron mal toda tu vida? Obviamente te mintieron- Acarició su espalda- ¿Ves? Nada malo ha pasado… Mucho menos conmigo aquí, para ti.

\- Gracias papi- Cerró los ojos- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero mi princesa- Besó su cabeza.

Él suspiró, escuchando el concierto de truenos que se efectuaba fuera, y sintiendo la tibieza de Sophie en su cuello, que ya no parecía tan aterrorizada como antes. Las señoras que habían estado a cargo de cuidarla, le habían enseñado algunas cosas demasiado mal, y ahora él debería corregirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de haber llamado a Nathan previamente, y luego de almorzar, el mayor de los Drake condujo por la ciudad, con la niña en el asiento de atrás, directamente a casa de su hermano. Quería hacer una presentación oficial de su nueva hija a los recientes nuevos tíos.

Debía aceptarlo, estaba algo nervioso cuando golpeó la puerta de madera con la pequeña Sophie a su lado.

Vio a Nathan abrir la puerta y sonreírle, dejarlo pasar. Dentro vio a Elena asomarse, acercarse y mirar a la niña, con rostro de no entender bien lo que ocurría.

\- Bueno- Samuel tomó coraje- Presentaciones. Sophie, ya conoces a Nathan, y ella es Elena. Elena, esta es Sophie, mi hija.

\- ¿Tú que?- Elena miró a la niña y a Sam.

\- Sophie Drake- Asintió él, tocándole la cabeza a la niña- Ve, dale un abrazo a tu tía Elena.

La pequeña niña corrió levemente hasta ella y abrazó sus piernas. Elena solo pudo mirarla un momento, confundida, acariciando su cabello.

\- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Fisher miró a ambos hermanos.

\- Me enteré hace unos pocos días- Le dijo Samuel.

\- Y yo ayer- Nate la calmó- Luego te explicaré todo, pero si, es una Drake.

\- Hola tía Elena- Sophie la miró.

\- H-hola- Saludó Elena.

\- Tienes cabello dorado, como yo. Se ve bonito ¿Usas hechizo de amor?

\- ¿Qué?- Rio ella, levemente.

\- No le hagas caso- Negó Sam- Cosas que inventamos.

\- ¡Tio Nate!- La niña corrió a Nathan, que la levantó en brazos- Hola.

\- Hola linda- La sostuvo- ¿Tu padre se ha comportado bien? Por Dios que raro suena decirlo…

\- ¡Sí!- Sonrió ella- ¡Me compró ropa! ¡Y verduras! Y me hizo de comer, y me dio un baño caliente, y me cepilló, y me dio leche chocolatada y me enseñó sobre los truenos.

\- Han estado ocupados por lo que veo…

\- Papi me dijo que tengo una prima ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Puedo verla?

\- La bestia de las preguntas ataca de nuevo- Rio Samuel.

\- ¿Pregunta mucho?- Nathan lo miró, mientras la bajaba.

\- Curiosidad no le falta.

\- Tía Elena- Se le acercó Sophie- Quiero conocer a mi prima ¿Si? Por favor.

\- Bueno- Ella la miró- Tanta buena educación, eso no es de tu padre… Voy a traerla.

Sophie aplaudió suavemente, contenta.

\- Hasta ahora lo ha tomado bien- Samuel miró a Nathan.

\- Está en modo madre- Se encogió de hombros- Ya me tocará la parte difícil cuando se vayan. ¿Cómo lo estas procesando?

\- ¿Honestamente? Creo que nací para esto- Sonrió él- Todo surge tan fluidamente… Casi no parece que la conozco hace un par de días.

\- Se nota- Sonrió también- Estas brillando, viejo… La paternidad te ha sentado de maravilla.

\- A ti también- Se fijó en su hija, que observaba todo.

\- Bueno- Elena apareció, cargando a una bebe envuelta- Está dormida, así que no grites.

\- Silenciosa como mariposa- Susurró Sophie.

Fisher se sentó en el sillón, sosteniendo a su hija. Su nueva sobrina se sentó lentamente, al lado, mirándola.

\- Se llama Cassie- Le dijo Elena.

\- Hola Cassie- Sophie la saludó en voz baja- Lindo nombre.

\- Se llama como su abuela.

\- ¿Tu mamá se llamaba Cassie?- La miró.

\- No- Rio suavemente- La mamá de estos dos grandotes se llamaba Cassandra.

\- Ho- Entendió- Es muy pequeña…

\- Es porque nació hace unos pocos meses.

\- ¿Puedo tocarla con cuidado?

\- Si, claro.

Sophie cuidadosamente tomó una de las diminutas manos de Cassie, la cual cerró los dedos instintivamente.

\- Es fuerte aunque es pequeña- Dijo Sophie.

\- Bueno… Es una Drake. Estoy segura que tu también eres fuerte, como tu… padre.

La niña rio suavemente, mientras tocaba delicadamente la nariz de su prima. No muy lejos, ambos nuevos padres se acercaron entre sí para ver juntos a las damas de sus vidas.

\- Sophie- Murmuró Elena- Dime la verdad ¿Samuel es bueno contigo?

\- Sí. Es bueno y me llena de cariñitos.

\- Si en algún momento él hace algo malo o te asustas, ven rápido a decírmelo.

\- Él es buenito- Negó la niña- Papi no me da miedo. Anoche había truenos y me asusté y me acordé de las señoras que me decían de que era Dios enojado conmigo y papi me calmó diciendo que eso estaba mal, que eran ángeles sacando fotos. ¿Son ángeles sacando fotos, tia Elena?

\- Claro que si- Respondió algo saturada.

\- ¿Cuándo Cassie sea más grande, podré jugar con ella?

\- Por supuesto- Le acarició el cabello- Y cómo eres más grande que ella, tendrás que cuidarla, evitar que haga tonterías. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Sí. Soy muy responsable. Papi me comprará plantitas para cuidar.

\- ¿Plantas? ¿No quieres un cachorro mejor?

\- Plantitas. No hacen popó en la alfombra, no se escapan, no ladran de noche.

\- Que inteligente- Sonrió ella- Eso si es Drake.

\- Yo soy Drake- Sonrió la niña- Tu eres Drake. Cassie es Drake. Papi y tío Nate son Drake. Una manada Drake.

Samuel y Nathan rieron mientras escuchaban eso. Sin dudas la manada Drake era más grande que antes.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días comenzaban a volverse semanas para Samuel y su nueva etapa de paternidad. Su nuevo cambio de rutina le era extremadamente saludable. Sus cigarrillos habían desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de terminar de fumar su última cajetilla, sino que tiró el paquete directamente a la basura. Por supuesto, su amado encendedor con el número 76 seguía en su bolsillo, quizás mas como un recuerdo momentáneo que por nada más.

El tiempo que antes utilizaba en recordar sus antiguos errores en la oscuridad, ahora lo utilizaba en seguirle el paso a una niña que por momentos era demasiado inquieta. Nunca había visitado tantas veces el parque más cercano.

Las cervezas habían desaparecido de su refrigerador y habían sido reemplazadas por agua y jugo de frutas. Los estantes vacíos dentro de dicho refrigerador, que antes a duras penas tenía alguna fruta y las sobras de comida pedida de un local de comida rápida, ahora estaba lleno de carne, frutas, verduras y algún que otra cosa dulce.

La casa comenzaba a tener más luz, más cosas coloridas, muchas plantas.

La habitación que, en su momento, él estaba terminando de adecuar para que funcionara como gimnasio hogareño, estaba teniendo un cambio monumental. Las paredes que antes eran grises, ahora estaban pintadas de un suave celeste, a pedido de Sophie. Algún que otro mueble se estaba agregando, como un armario pequeño lleno de cajones y una mesa junto a la ventana de cortinas blancas. Aun no tenía cama, pero a Samuel realmente no le importaba demasiado, ya que disfrutaba de dormir con su hija cerca. Le daba la sensación de no dormir solo, y la seguridad de que ella estaba sana y salva.

Su pequeño y poco usado jardín trasero ahora estaba medio desarmado. La niña quería transformar el suelo que era mayoritariamente de tierra en césped, y había empezado a decidir donde plantar arbustos y árboles, o de qué color pintar la valla que los separaba del vecino.

En una mañana, Samuel estaba en su habitación, sentado en su bicicleta fija, pedaleando rápidamente, sudando, mirando la nada ubicada en algún espacio sobre la cama frente a él, pensando, mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos.

Sophie entró en la habitación y se paró cerca, extendiéndole algo. Él desaceleró un poco el pedaleo, mirándola.

\- ¿Qué me traes, linda?- Se secó las manos en una toalla colgada en el manubrio.

\- Alguien metió esta cartita por la puerta- Le acercó el sobre.

\- ¿Una carta?- La tomó- Debe ser importante.

\- Pufff- Ella se tapó la nariz- Hueles feo.

\- Eso pasa cuando sudas- Golpeó suavemente su cabeza con el sobre- ¿Quieres un abrazo fuerte fuerte?

\- ¡No!- Sophie corrió fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡No corras dentro!- Le gritó levemente.

\- ¡Si papi!- Gritó desde la sala.

Él negó levemente, antes de abrir el sobre mientras pedaleaba. Empezó a leer, descubriendo que era un aviso. Los Servicios Sociales le anunciaban que le habían asignado un Trabajador Social, el cual evaluaría su estado, el de la niña y el de su hogar, para que aprobara o no su tutela. Si pasaba, su tutoría directamente se volvería legal y oficial, otorgándole la paternidad plena. Si ocurría al contrario, la niña sería retirada de su cuidado y pasaría a manos del Gobierno.

Samuel ya no pedaleaba en absoluto y terminó de preocuparse cuando leyó que el Trabajador Social aparecería quince días después.

Él se quedó quieto. A pesar de saber que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como padre, no pudo evitar los nervios, la preocupación, las ansias.

Luego de bañarse, Samuel decidió empezar a informar a su hija respecto a eso.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijo él, casi al finalizar la cena- En un par de semanas vendrá alguien a vernos.

\- ¿Quién?- Comió uno de sus últimos pequeños trozos de pollo.

\- Un trabajador… del gobierno…

\- ¿Eso decía la carta?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- La miró, sorprendido.

\- Estas triste después de que te di la carta…

\- No estoy triste- Le sonrió, limpiándole la cara- Solo pensativo.

\- Ho…

\- De todos modos, debes saber que esta persona vendrá a ver que tan buen padre soy. Así que debemos convencerlo cuando venga.

\- ¿Y si no lo convenzo?- Lo miró, triste- ¿Las señoras me llevaran de vuelta al orfanato?

\- Si…- Suspiró- Pero con que le muestres lo feliz y sana que estás conmigo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Además, no es que sea tan fácil que te saquen de mis manos. Ya viste todo lo lastimado que estoy, así que sabes que yo se pelear.

\- Yo no quiero volver al orfanato- Sophie miró el plato ya vacío- Los niños son malos y las señoras son muy malas.

\- Cariño…- Acarició su cabello- Tranquila, no vas a volver allá.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- Lo miró nuevamente.

\- Lo prometo- Levantó su mano derecha- Y que me pongan una pata de palo si no lo cumplo.

La niña se bajó de su silla solo para sentarse en sus piernas, de cara a él, abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo papi- Murmuró ella.

\- Aquí estoy, amor- Besó su frente, abrazándola- Papi no te dejará.

Con los labios apoyados en su piel, comenzó a acunarla muy suavemente, murmurando una de las miles de canciones lentas que tenía en su mente. Hacer eso inmediatamente lo llevó a un antiguo recuerdo que casi no recordaba, de cuando él era incluso más joven que su hija. Algo que su mente quizás lo había reprimido por su bien. El recuerdo de su madre haciendo exactamente lo mismo con él, con el mismo amor y el mismo deseo de protegerlo. Protegerlo de manos duras provenientes de su misma casa. Al menos sabía que a Sophie jamás le ocurriría eso, no con él. Jamás la golpearía.


	10. Chapter 10

Tú golpeaste firmemente aquella puerta de madera. Inspiraste lentamente, acomodando tu enorme bolso, acostumbrada a esos momentos, pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que te encontrarías detrás de la madera.

Tras un momento, oíste la cerradura destrabarse y el elemento moverse, dejando a la vista un sujeto alto, fornido, con un corte en su pómulo derecho y tatuaje de pájaros en el cuello. Un aspecto un tanto oscuro para alguien que tenía un mechón de cabello atado con una liga rosa.

\- ¿Samuel Drake?- Preguntaste, acomodando tus lentes.

\- Sí.

\- Soy la Trabajadora Social asignada a su caso- Le extendiste tu tarjeta- Vengo a hacer las evaluaciones preliminares.

\- C-claro- Tomó la tarjeta- Sí. Adelante.

El hombre te dejó pasar de inmediato, mirándote y leyendo tu tarjeta de presentación. Entraste anunciando tu nombre, y preguntando cortésmente como estaba.

\- Bien… Bien…- Dijo él, con un nerviosismo muy obvio- Gracias ¿Usted?

\- Bien, también… Gracias. Puede relajarse un poco ¿Sabe? No hace falta que sea tan político y cortés conmigo. Me gusta establecer un vínculo desde el principio, si no te molesta.

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió levemente, cerrando la puerta- Gracias… Solo… Estoy nervioso.

\- Todo el mundo se pone nervioso con gente como yo… Ni que nos dedicáramos a arruinarle la vida a la gente, más bien todo lo contrario- Miraste el lugar- Los primeros días tendré que explicarle bastante lo que hago, para que no surjan malentendidos.

\- ¿Días?- Se te acercó- Creí que sería una visita única.

\- Ho no… No suele ser tan sencillo. Solo actúe con normalidad.

\- Si hago eso me sacarás a mi hija- Bromeó.

Tú lo miraste, como si fuese la broma más vieja de tu profesión, deslizando una sonrisa cortés por tu cara.

\- Lo siento- Se frotó la nuca.

\- Está bien… Primero que nada quisiera ver la niña…- Miraste unas hojas que tenías en una carpeta en tus manos- Sophie ¿Cierto?

\- Si…- Inspiró para llamarla- ¡Sophie! Ven un momento ¿Si?

La niña entró corriendo a la sala.

\- ¡Ya elegí los botones para Bongo!- Dijo la niña antes de verte y reducir su euforia.

Ella pareció aún más asustada cuando Samuel te presentó.

\- ¿Viene a alejarme de mi papi?- Dijo ella, mirándote con timidez.

\- Si tu papi es bueno, no- Le sonreíste- No te preocupes. Solo me verás unos días y te dejaré en paz.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Puedes darme la mano como toda una damita correcta?- Le extendiste la mano.

\- Si…

Sophie tomó tu mano, saludándote. Analizaste velozmente. Su mano tenía un agarre fuerte, y podías sentir la carne debajo de su piel, signos de que estaba muy bien alimentada. Su piel era tibia al tacto, así que sabías que estaba abrigada. Estando cerca, viste sus brazos descubiertos por su pequeña remera verde. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el codo, pero era algo normal. No eran lesiones de golpes o maltrato. Su cara se veía limpia y sana, sus ojos fuertes, su cabello peinado. El primer diagnóstico era claro: la niña estaba bien cuidada. Era un alivio, odiabas tener que quitar una custodia solamente con ese método.

\- ¿Sabes linda?- Dijiste- Tu padre y yo tendremos que hablar cosas muy aburridas de papeles y cosas muy molestas. Así que, mientras tanto y aprovechando que aquí tengo algo ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- ¿Tienes películas?- Ella te miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Tienes Rapunzel?

\- ¿Cómo no tenerla? Adoro Rapunzel.

\- ¡Rapunzel!- Sophie aplaudió- ¡Es como yo! ¡Tiene un cabello largo lleno de magia!

\- ¡Exactamente!

Te sentaste en el sillón más cercano, sacando una pantalla. Era una computadora portátil que utilizabas solamente en esos casos. Todo lo que tenía dentro eran películas para niños. Sophie se sentó a tu lado mientras rápidamente ponías aquella película.

\- ¿Te gustan estos?- Le mostraste unos amplios auriculares inalámbricos.

\- Es como una tiara de música.

\- Claro que si. Ya veras que bien se oye- Se lo colocaste.

\- ¡Empieza!- Chilló ella, sorda, aferrándose a la pantalla.

Sonreíste, poniéndote de pie. Sabías que con eso podrías hablar con el adulto, sin miedo a que la niña oyera la conversación.

Caminaste hacia donde estaba Drake, lo que era la puerta que daba a la cocina.

\- Hay un par de cosas delicadas que quiero tratar contigo- Dijiste, entrando a la cocina, analizando levemente el lugar.

\- Está bien- Él te siguió- Al menos quiero saber que pasa, como voy…

\- La niña está perfectamente cuidada. Esa es mi prioridad hoy. Es obvio que tiene todas sus necesidades cubiertas y que se siente cuidada, sino no tendría tanta efusividad en la voz ni sería tan directa para ver a los ojos. En eso tienes que estar tranquilo.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Bien- Lo miraste directamente- Lo siento ¿Puedes sacarte la liga rosa? Me desconcentro.

\- ¿Qué?- Se tanteó el cabello, sacándoselo- Ho… Si…

\- Lo delicado es… señor Drake… que me va a costar aprobar su paternidad cuando usted no es Drake.

Lo viste palidecer levemente mientras tragaba saliva.


	11. Chapter 11

Samuel aun no reaccionaba ante la noticia de que la Trabajadora Social había descubierto que no era Drake.

\- ¿Q-que?- Dijo Samuel, con un obvio tono de voz preocupado.

\- Cuando la lista de posibles padres de Sophie se redujo solo a usted, comencé a hacer una breve investigación- Caminaste lentamente- Lo usual, partidas de nacimiento, antecedentes, miembros familiares… Por alguna razón tu partida de nacimiento y la de tu hermano dicen Drake pero no hay información de sus padres… Como si misteriosamente alguien cambiara los apellidos…

Fijaste tus ojos en él. Su aparente temor se había matizado con una obvia aura triste.

\- Me dedico a ayudar a la gente, Drake- Dijiste, con un tono un poco más dulce- Se honesto conmigo y podré ayudarle. No es Drake ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto- Suspiró él, apoyándose en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué se cambiaron el apellido?

\- Por qué éramos huérfanos… Mi hermano y yo éramos unos niños cuando nuestra madre murió y nuestro padre nos arrojó a un orfanato. En una de nuestras escapadas, fuimos acusados por una muerte que no cometimos, así que, para proteger a mi hermano menor, decidí cambiarnos el apellido.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- Morgan- Bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que encuentre si, quizás, busco tu nombre?

\- Lo que acabo de decirte, y algo sobre nuestra madre… Ya busqué sobre eso… No hay nada…

\- Mhm…- Pensaste- ¿Algún otro detalle que no esté en ningún registro?

\- Es tonto pensar que si no hay registro de cierta información, yo te la daría…- Miró tus ojos.

\- Te recuerdo que mi prioridad es establecer si esta casa es un ambiente seguro para el crecimiento de Sophie…

Samuel se quedó quieto. Sabía que lo estabas presionando por el sitio más adecuado.

\- No me interesa que has hecho con tu vida- Continuaste- Me interesa saber si esa niña no tendrá traumas por tu culpa… ¿Qué más tengo que saber?

Resignado, el hombre apartó un poco el cuello de su camisa, para que vieras mejor sus tatuajes. Luego subió levemente su camisa, dejándote la posibilidad de ver sus heridas de balas dibujadas en un cuerpo bien formado.

\- Prisión- Masculló él, tapándose- Panamá. 15 años… Entré gracias a un guardia, para buscar información. Debía salir pronto pero el plan salió mal. Gané que me atravesaran el estómago, tatuajes y una celda.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Te lo tomas muy tranquilamente… O no me crees, o tu vida ha sido demasiado interesante.

\- ¿Algo más?- Repetiste, sonriendo.

\- Muchos problemas, algunos robos, algunos problemas con gente que roba…

\- Eso no es muy tranquilizador.

\- Escucha…- Él se acercó un poco- Todo eso es mi pasado, y ya no importa. He pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en mi pasado y Sophie ha llegado en el momento donde precisamente quería comenzar a vivir el presente, y el futuro. Amo a mi hija, como a nada más en mi mundo. Ella me necesita, no puede volver al orfanato, donde la alimentan mal y la bañan con agua helada. No le quites la posibilidad de tener una familia real… Por favor… Ayúdame.

Tú sonreíste un momento. Habías estado en suficientes casas, hablado con suficientes personas y vivido los suficientes casos, como para saber desde ya, que ese era un verdadero padre. Un sujeto como él, con su apariencia y su pasado, realmente debía amar a su hija para demostrar tanta devoción.

\- Tranquilo- Asentiste lentamente- Te ayudaré. Siempre ayudo a las verdaderas familias. Solamente déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Qué harás con el dinero?

\- ¿Qué dinero?

\- El que te dará el Estado.

\- No entiendo- Arrugó la frente.

\- La madre está muerta, ella ha estado en orfanatos, tu eres padre soltero. Por ley, cumples los requisitos para que el Estado te de una subvención mensual para ayudarte a mantener a tu hija. ¿No lo sabías?

\- No…

\- Bueno, no es un dineral, pero algo es algo. Ahora bien ¿Qué harás con el dinero? ¿En que lo gastarás?

\- No lo sé- Se encogió de hombros- De momento puedo mantenernos perfectamente. Lo pondré en una cuenta a nombre de Sophie, o lo usaré para comprar las cosas que hacen falta, como su cama.

\- Mhm- Asentiste.

\- ¿Mhm que? ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

\- Porque la mayoría, en estos casos, acepta al hijo prácticamente por que el Estado le da dinero. Eso habla muy bien de ti, como persona.

\- Que haya falsificado unos papeles y haya estado en prisión 15 años no me hace mala persona.

\- Lo se…- Miraste tu reloj- Bueno… Señor Drake… Suficiente por hoy… Vendré en tres días para hacer los diagnósticos de la casa… Ya sabe… Papeleo. 

Lentamente caminaste hasta la niña que estaba compenetrada en la película.

\- Linda- Le sacaste los auriculares- Debo irme ¿Me devuelves esto?

\- Si- Dijo Sophie- ¿Me quedo con papi?

\- Yo creo que si- Guardaste todo- Tu tranquila.

\- ¡Gracias señorita!- Abrazó tus piernas.

Tú palmeaste su suave cabellera rubia mientras ella te soltaba. Caminaste hasta la puerta que Samuel ya había abierto, pero te detuviste en el umbral.

\- Se por lo que ambos han pasado- Le dijiste a él- Yo también viví en un orfanato. Por eso elegí tomar el caso.

Te despediste suavemente, mientras ambos Drake te miraban desde la puerta, levemente conmocionados por el día transcurrido.


	12. Chapter 12

Samuel estaba pensando mientras revolvía lentamente el estofado de su plato que funcionaba como cena. Después de haberse visto descubierto por un agente del Estado, su mente no dejó de pensar una y mil cosas.

Con el cerebro en la otra punta del planeta, se sobresaltó levemente cuando Sophie, que había terminado su comida, se había bajado de su silla para abrazar su brazo. Él sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Estás bien papi?- Ella lo miró fijamente- No comes…

\- Estoy bien mi ángel, solo estoy pensando- Le sonrió.

\- Pero te enfermarás si no comes bien- Ella tomó lentamente una cucharada de comida- Ten. Come.

Sensibilizado por su ternura, él la vio acercar la cuchara muy lentamente a su cara. El abrió la boca, dejándola que lo alimentara a su peculiar y torpe manera.

\- Limpio, limpio- La niña tomó una servilleta y limpió cuidadosamente su boca.

\- Gracias linda.

\- ¿Estas preocupado por la señorita de los lentes?

\- Un poco- Continúo comiendo.

\- Ella parece buena.

\- Eso es cierto…

Su perspicaz hija había acertado en eso. La Trabajadora Social al menos parecía amable y dispuesta a ayudar. Eso era un alivio.

Luego de tres días, prácticamente a la misma hora que la primera vez, viste a Drake abrir la puerta que habías golpeado.

\- Buenos días- Sonrió Samuel.

\- Hola- Sonreíste, entrando.

Ahora que lo veías más relajado, también te parecía incluso más amable que antes.

\- ¡Señorita lentes!- Gritó Sophie, saludándote.

\- ¡Sophie!- La cara de Drake se tornó relativamente roja- Dios… Lo siento.

\- Está bien- Reíste- Los locos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

\- ¿Vino a hablar con papi?- Te preguntó la niña.

\- Contigo también quiero hablar luego ¿Si?

\- Sí.

\- Ella habla mucho- Te dijo Samuel- Ten cuidado con lo que pides.

\- Linda- La miraste- Debo hablar solo un par de cosas con él ¿Puedes ir a la habitación un momento?

\- Mientras tanto busca el dibujo que le hiciste- Dijo Drake.

\- ¡Sí!- La niña salió corriendo rumbo al dormitorio.

La observaste un instante antes de volver tus ojos a él.

\- Tenías razón- Dijiste en voz más baja- No hay mucho acerca de los Morgan. Excepto que la muerte de tu madre no me parece suicidio.

\- Lo se… Por eso soy un Drake ahora.

\- ¿Sabías que tu padre sigue vivo?

\- Para mi está muerto desde que nos abandonó.

\- Es válido… También busqué más a fondo sobre los “Drake”. Hay más cosas sobre tu hermano que sobre ti.

\- Es debido a que, por suerte, él no se quedó 15 años encerrado.

\- ¿Ellos saben de ella?

\- Si con ellos te refieres a su esposa e hija, entonces sí. Sophie ya ha estado con ellos unas cuantas veces.

\- Espero no arrepentirme- Suspiraste- Pero voy a ensuciarme un poco las manos por ustedes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno- Te sentaste en el sillón, viendo que él te imitaba- Yo me di cuenta de ese pequeño fallo en los certificados de nacimiento de ustedes… Trabajo en el Estado, para mi es relativamente fácil… Manipular información.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- La mejor manera de eliminar una línea familiar, sobre todo en casos como ustedes, que provienen de orfanatos, es “perder” información. Es extremadamente simple modificarlo para que los padres aparezcan como “desconocido”, sobre todo cuando tienes la suerte de que en esa época hubo un incendio en los archivos de la ciudad. En ese incendio muchas cosas se perdieron, no es descabellado pensar que los archivos de sus padres “Drake” se hicieron ceniza. Es cosa de modificar un par de números en realidad, y serían oficialmente imposible de rastrear.

\- ¿Harías eso por nosotros?- Sonrió ampliamente.

Por un momento, y por alguna extraña razón, te distrajo esa sonrisa.

\- Mas te vale que yo no pierda mi trabajo por eso- Apuntaste su cara con tu dedo.

\- Conozco gente poderosa… Si pierdes el trabajo por mi culpa, te conseguiré uno mejor.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo- Te pusiste de pie, suspirando- Voy a analizar la casa, puedes llamar a tu hija.

\- De acuerdo- Volvió a imitarte, levantándose- Sophie… Puedes venir…

\- Wiiiii- La niña entró corriendo, con un gran papel en la mano, el cual te lo acercó- Para ti. Porque eres buena y quieres ayudarnos.

\- ¿En serio?- Le sonreíste- Gracias. Déjame verlo.

Tomaste el papel y lo observaste. Era un dibujo simple, típico de una niña de su edad. Había lo que parecía ser un hombre con pájaros volándole en la cabeza, tomado de la mano con una niña de pelo amarillo. Y cerca, con una flor en la mano, una mujer con lentes en una puerta abierta.

Habías estudiado específicamente para interpretar los dibujos, y sabías muy bien quien era cada quien y que significaba todo. Con ese dibujo ya estabas al tanto de que ella había entablado un vínculo muy fuerte con su padre, y por el uso de tanto color, además del sol exageradamente grande, sabías que ella estaba feliz. Tú, en la puerta, con una flor, clara representación de que te consideraba un visitante amable y que traía cosas positivas.

\- ¡Está precioso! ¡Gracias!- Le dijiste- Lo pondré entre mis papeles para que no se arrugue ni un poco y lo pegaré en mi refrigerador.

Sophie sonrió y aplaudió mientras te veía meter su dibujo dentro de tu carpeta llena de papeles.


	13. Chapter 13

Lentamente recorriste la casa de los Drake, prestando especial atención a todo lo que pudiese ser peligroso para la niña. Pero Samuel había adecuado todo perfectamente. El botiquín estaba asegurado, las puertas con elementos de limpieza cerrados con llave, los cuchillos a difícil alcance. Había puesto trabas donde correspondía e incluso el televisor tenía control parental.

\- No es la primera niña que cuidas ¿Cierto?- Lo miraste, después de dejar el baño.

\- Bueno… Crié un poco a mi hermano ¿Eso cuenta?

\- Si…

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Sonrió- ¿Es muy obvio?

\- Demasiado. Nadie con tus características se toma la molestia de ponerle una traba al inodoro para que la niña no se ahogue de cabeza.

\- Es un poco inquieta… Y quiero prevenir todo.

\- Alguien aquí es un poco sobreprotector… Quiero ver tu cara cuando ella tenga sus dulce dieciséis años.

\- Dios- Tembló levemente, bromeando- Hormonas.

Reíste levemente.

\- Por cierto- Pensaste- ¿Tienes armas?

\- Un revólver.

\- ¿Dónde esta?

\- En una caja fuerte- Dijo, como una obviedad.

\- Asegúrate que ella no tenga acceso.

\- Claro, porque quiero que se dispare en la cara- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿En qué orfanato estabas linda?- Le preguntaste a la niña.

\- En la Casa de Nuestra Señora de los Cielos- Ella te miró, abrazada a su mono de felpa.

\- He tenido varios casos de allí- Miraste a Samuel- No hay niño que salga de allí sin odiar todo. Es un asco.

\- Eso parece.

\- Ustedes estuvieron en la Casa de Niños San Francisco ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, no era tan asco… Pero Nathan tenía problemas con los otros niños. ¿Tu?

\- ¿Yo que?- Caminaste rumbo a la sala.

\- Hace días dijiste que también provienes de un orfanato…

\- Ho… Si… Que memoria… Convento Femenino Santa Catalina…

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Por qué crees que me dedico a ayudar a los niños para que sean adoptados más fácilmente?- Negaste- Horrible. Las hermanas eran muy rápidas para dejarte los brazos rojos a golpe de varas.

\- Lamento eso. ¿Hiciste la gran Drake y escapaste o tomaste el camino largo?

\- El más largo jamás inventado. De niña pase a pupila, de pupila a institutriz, de allí a monja.

\- ¿Qué?- Tosió él, riendo a medias- ¿Eres monja?

\- Ummmmmm…- Pensaste- Técnicamente… Sí. No he colgado los hábitos oficialmente, ni me han excomulgado, pero después de dejar el Convento, estudiar mi propia carrera, ejercer… Dudo mucho que me dejen volver a ponerme el velo… Ni quiero hacerlo.

\- No tienes cara de monja, hermana.

\- Tú no tienes cara de prisionero. 

\- Bien- Sonrió él- Directa.

\- Estuviste entre monjas, sabes muy bien como odian la gente directa…

\- Tú eres monja y directa.

\- No soy monja…

\- Acabas de decirme que…

\- Lo sé. Lo sé- Lo interrumpiste.

Samuel rio suavemente mientras tú te agachabas levemente frente a Sophie.

\- Sophie- Dijiste- ¿Te molestaría que tú y yo habláramos a solas un rato, sin tu padre? No es nada malo, no te preocupes.

Ella subió la mirada directamente a Samuel, quien le asintió amplia y suavemente.

\- Está bien- Ella abrazó a su mono.

\- Vamos a la cocina ¿Si?- Miraste a Drake- Tú aquí.

Él levantó las manos en actitud de rendición, mientras caminabas a la cocina. Allí te sentaste junto a la mesa, con Sophie cerca y el mono de peluche en el medio. Tú sacaste una cartuchera con colores y un cuaderno de hojas en blanco, los cuales se los diste.

\- Mientras hablamos- Dijiste- ¿Podrías dibujarme algo? Quisiera un dibujo tuyo de cómo te imaginas a ti misma, en un futuro.

\- ¿Qué tengo que poner?- Ella te miró.

\- Lo que quieras. A tu familia, a tu padre, a tus tíos, a donde quisieras vivir, las mascotas que quieras tener, o incluso que quieres ser cuando seas grande… Lo que te salga.

\- Bueno- Ella sonrió, buscando colores- ¿Lo pondrás en tu refrigerador también?

\- Por supuesto. Y mientras… Te haré unas preguntas.

\- Está bien- Sophie comenzó a pintar.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu mono?

\- Bongo.

\- Está muy bonito ¿Quién te lo dio?

\- Las señoras del orfanato, para navidad, porque fui una niña buena.

\- Eso está muy bien. Y dime… ¿Eres feliz aquí, con Samuel?

\- ¡Si!- Ella levantó el rostro del dibujo- ¡Más que nunca!

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de estar con él?

\- Que es bueno, me hace comida rica, me cuida y me quiere.

\- Algo habrá que no te guste… ¿Qué es?

\- Emmmmm- Siguió dibujando- Se enoja mucho si corro por la casa, tiro algo o me ve con cosas en la mano.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Ayer fui a buscar un cuchillo para la mantequilla, pero esos están muy alto, así que me subí a una silla para agarrarlo, y él me vio y me regañó fuerte.

\- Estar subida a una silla con un cuchillo en la mano es muy peligroso, linda.

\- Lo sé. Quería ayudar.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Si… Yo quiero tener sus dibujos de pajaritos que no se borran, en mi pierna, pero él no me deja.

Tú reíste suavemente. La niña estaba queriendo tatuarse teniendo cuatro años. Un poco pronto, a pesar de ser la época moderna.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras mirabas a Sophie dibujar, decidiste comenzar a averiguar cosas más serias.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Cierto?- Dijiste- Incluso si te dicen que es un secreto.

\- Si- Ella seguía dibujando, concentrada.

\- ¿Samuel te ha golpeado alguna vez?

\- No.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una nalgada?

\- No. Él solamente llega a gritar, y solo una vez.

\- Que amable- Te acercaste un poco, bajando la voz- ¿Alguna vez te tocó de manera rara o en tus partes?

\- ¿He?- Ella te miró- No entiendo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te ha tocado entre las piernas…? En ese huequito que tienes abajo…

\- A veces.

Tu mandíbula se trabó y una de tus manos se cerró en un puño. Pero debías aclarar tus pensamientos antes de molerlo a golpes, ya que no era raro que fuera un malentendido.

\- ¿En serio?- Dijiste, tratando de parecer serena- ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿En la cama?

\- No… Es que estoy aprendiendo a limpiarme solita cuando voy al baño a hacer lo marrón- Miró el dibujo- Pero no me sale bien. Él tiene que ayudarme a limpiarme.

\- Ho- Respiraste aliviada- ¿Solo sucede cuando vas al baño?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando te baña o te levanta?

\- No. Él me dijo que nunca deje que nadie nunca, nunca, nunca, me toque allí, nadie, nunca, nadie, porque son mis partes secretas- Te miró fijamente- ¿Es verdad? ¿Nadie, nadie, nunca?

\- Es verdad- Pensaste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque las partes secretas son secretas. Pero no te preocupes, cuando seas más grande entenderás todo bien.

\- La vida de la gente grande es muy complicada- Dibujó.

\- Si… Demasiado.

\- ¡Listo!- Ella levantó el papel.

\- Que rápida eres, déjame ver.

Tú observaste el dibujo. Aparecía otra vez el hombre con pajaritos, tú con la flor en la mano y unas cuantas personas más.

\- ¿Este es Samuel?- Señalaste.

\- Si- Sonrió.

\- ¿Tiene un bastón? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los viejitos usan bastón.

\- ¿Estos dos quiénes son?

\- Tío Nate y tía Elena.

\- ¿Esta es la hija de ellos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y esta otra niña rubia?

\- Una hermanita que tendré.

\- Que bien ¿Esta soy yo? ¿Qué tengo en la mano?- Miraste fijamente.

\- Una torta de cumpleaños, para mí.

\- Que rico- Reíste- ¿Esta eres tú? ¿Tan grandota? ¿Y por qué tantas plantas?

\- Porque voy a cuidar plantas cuando sea grande.

\- Es precioso.

Más allá de todo, te pareció interesante el hecho que incluyera a su familia, que usara tantos colores. Pero te alertó el hecho de estar allí, al lado de Samuel, sosteniendo una torta de cumpleaños para ella. Sabías que eso era indicio de que estabas pisando el límite de la distancia óptima. Sobre todo con los niños, con los cuales debías acercarte un poco para sacar buenos diagnósticos, había una delgada línea que separaba el vínculo profesional permitido con tus “casos”, de la fraternidad y amistad que se acercaba a un aspecto más íntimo.

Sabías que, con los Drake, estabas tocando la línea. Debías mantenerte lo más profesional posible mientras desenredabas el vínculo. Después de todo, no los verías mucho más, luego de que aprobaran su paternidad. Quizás un par de visitas posteriores, pero no demasiado más.

\- Bueno- Sonreíste, poniéndote de pie- No voy a molestarte con más preguntas raras ¿Si?

\- ¿Respondí todo bien?

\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Suavemente caminaste hasta la sala, donde Samuel esperaba sentado en el sillón, y el cual se puso de pie inmediatamente al verte.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó él.

\- Si- Guardaste el dibujo- Solamente estaba revisando algunas cosas en ella, pero esta todo perfectamente.

\- Por cierto…- Samuel miró al suelo un momento- ¿Cuánto faltará para que sea oficial?

\- No mucho realmente. Tengo que hacer un poco de papeleo esta semana, la semana que viene ya enviaría mi diagnóstico. Posiblemente para fin de la semana que viene te envíen una citación al juzgado de familia para que vayas con Sophie a ver a la jueza. Allí firmarás todos los papeles, la jueza y yo también, y volverás a casa siendo oficialmente su padre.

\- ¿Tendré que llevarla?

\- Es pura burocracia. Para asegurarse de que la niña no es inventada o algo…

\- ¿Y después?

\- ¿Después?- Pensaste- Supongo que recibirás el primer cheque antes de fin de mes, y luego uno mensual hasta que ella cumpla 18 años. Y mientras, deberás evitar meterte en problemas.

\- Pero… Tu volverás a revisarla ¿Cierto?

\- Luego de que sea oficial, si, durante la misma semana. Después dentro de tres meses, luego otros tres, y luego, cuando se cumpla un año. A menos de que haya quejas de vecinos, denuncias, visitas al hospital o problemas de fuerza mayor.

\- Entiendo…

\- Por supuesto, ten en cuenta que soy la Trabajadora Social de ustedes. Cualquier duda que tengas sobre paternidad, mi teléfono esta en mi tarjeta. Ya sabes, si tienes dudas sobre escuelas, o piensas cambiarte de barrio, o tiene problemas con otros niños, cosas así. Pero bueno… Nos veremos en el juzgado ¿Si?

\- ¿Ya te vas?- Sophie se te acercó, con mirada triste.

\- Si, linda- Acariciaste su cabello- Pero no te preocupes. Todo mejorará.

Viste a Drake abrir la puerta, lentamente. Te despediste de ellos y saliste, notando algo de poco ánimo en el porte de Samuel, como si le pesara el tener que despedirse de ti. Pensaste que eso era imposible, mientras caminabas a tu hogar.


	15. Chapter 15

Ya hacía rato que Samuel había acostado a Sophie, pero él no lograba conciliar el sueño. Suavemente él dejó la cama, caminando descalzo por la sala, un poco despeinado y únicamente usando sus shorts de dormir.

Fue a la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua, pensando, tratando de descubrir por qué se sentía intranquilo. Se sentó junto a la mesa, con el vaso en los dedos, mirando el agua, acariciando el vidrio con los dedos. Su nariz detectó un olor peculiar, el cual lo distrajo. Olió un poco, sonriendo instintivamente. El aroma de la Trabajadora Social aún estaba en el ambiente, una mezcla de perfume suave y ropa recién sacada de la lavadora.

Poco a poco recordó las charlas, el modo en que interactuabas con su hija, los favores, tu inteligencia, tus lentes, tu aspecto simple, tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Drake rio suavemente al recordar que eras monja retirada. Y aun con la sonrisa en su cara, levantó la vista.

Se dio cuenta que desde que Sophie estaba en su vida, no se había fijado en ninguna mujer, por más que ahora las damas parecían más dispuestas al ver un padre soltero como él. No le habían faltado pretendientes en ese mes, pero las había ignorado a todas. O casi todas. Se conocía a sí mismo, lo suficiente, como para saber que lo que rebotaba en su cabeza era un poderoso interés.

“¿En serio?” Pensó en sus adentros “¿Ella? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan complicado?… Olvídate… Es una relación profesional y pronto no la veras más… No quieres desvelarte todas las noches por ella…”

Pero negarse a sí mismo, no ayudaba. Ya había estado flechado antes, no era nada nuevo.

Él colocó los brazos en la mesa, recostando su cabeza en ellos, mirando la nada y su refrigerador a la vez. Recordó que tú habías dicho que colocarías los dibujos en tu propio refrigerador.

“Demonios… Me acuerdo de absolutamente todo lo que dijo… Con esos lentes… esa sonrisa, esa forma de mirar…” Sonrió a solas “Monja… ¿Cómo te verás con tu hábito?”

Obviamente, tenía que imaginarte con ropa eclesiástica, pero no de manera normal, sino rozando lo erótico.

Él se enderezó en su asiento, mirando su entrepierna.

“Hola viejo amigo” Rio en su interior “Hace tiempo que no te despiertas… Lo siento, soy padre ahora, te tengo un poco olvidado… Pero… ya que estas aquí…”

Samuel sabía que había cierto riesgo de hacerlo en ese momento. Se podría arriesgar a que Sophie apareciera de improvisto y lo encontrara jugando con algo extraño, además de que si lo hacía, debería ser silencioso en extremo. Pero extrañaba ese placer.

Ágilmente bajó sus manos, sacando su gruesa masculinidad de su ropa interior. La poca luz que había le era suficiente para ver qué tan excitado estaba. Rojo, duro y venoso, como siempre cuando alguien le gustaba.

Se lamió los labios, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a bajar y subir por el tronco. Sentir eso nuevamente lo hizo estremecerse. Pensó en tus caderas. De pronto se había percatado de que tenías buenas caderas. Amplias, ideales para sujetarse al momento de tener sexo. Su otra mano empezó a hacer amplios círculos en su glande húmedo.

Un suave gemido se escapó de su boca. Velozmente se mordió la lengua, para callarse a sí mismo. Sus ojos y oídos estaban atentos a la puerta de la cocina mientras sus manos empezaban a moverse más rápidamente, estrujando deliciosamente su pene. El lugar era tan silencioso que solo podía oír el sucio sonido de su piel frotándose vigorosamente.

“Si…” Gimió en su mente “Si, linda, si… Déjame follarte duro… Por atrás, por debajo del hábito… ¡Dios! ¡Iré al infierno por eso! Quiero follarte, mi monja”

Él sintió un gemido asomarse, el cual tuvo que retener. Pensó en tus piernas, en tu cintura, en tus senos, en la sensación de tenerte contra la cama, el enterrar su pene en lo más profundo de tu vagina, el descubrir como gemías, en como serían tus orgasmos, en la sensación de despertarse a la mañana siguiente contigo desnuda a su lado y con el hábito arrojado en el suelo de la habitación.

Ahora estaba masturbándose violentamente, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas sus deseos de gemir como solía hacerlo, a viva voz y con fuerza, como un tren a toda marcha.

“¡Oh cariño! ¡Quiero que me mires! ¡Quiero que veas lo que hago por ti! No se cómo ¡Pero tengo que follar contigo! ¡Te necesito hermosa!”

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como una cuerda. Estrujó su glande un par de veces mas al tiempo en que sentía el orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo en oleadas, obligándolo a dar un minúsculo quejido. Sintió sus manos volverse pegajosas y el cansancio golpearlo directamente en el alma.

Samuel sonrió por el placer, mezclado con la perversión, lo pecaminoso, lo peligroso y lo levemente tonto de todo eso. Se había masturbado silenciosamente en la cocina, con su hija a pocos metros, pensando en su Trabajadora Social vestida de monja. Era absurdo.

Tras tomarse unos segundos para reponerse y recuperar su aliento, caminó hasta el fregadero, para lavarse las manos. Al menos ahora no había rastros de lo sucedido, mas allá de su pene aun levemente duro y caliente escondido debajo de su ropa.

Terminó de beberse el agua de su vaso, sintiéndose somnoliento, cansado, relajado y notablemente más feliz.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación, aunque se detuvo un momento en donde aún estaba tú aroma. Inspiró lentamente, para luego llevarse los dedos a los labios, besarlos y arrojar el beso al aire, como dedicándotelo.

“Ya te lo daré de verdad” Sonrió a sí mismo “Tengo tu numero ¿Recuerdas?”

Paso a paso volvió a su cama, acostándose delicadamente al lado de su niña, y durmiéndose como piedra casi en un instante.


	16. Chapter 16

A pesar de que Sophie luciera evidentemente preocupada por eso, Samuel de todos modos debía llevarla al juzgado. La vistió correctamente, la dejó limpia y perfumada, y él mismo optó por utilizar su impecable traje negro, aunque sin corbata, para no abusar de un aspecto forzadamente serio. Quería aparentar ser lo más seguro, serio y correcto posible, pero dejando en claro que no era un pedante engreído. Afeitado, peinado y perfumado, caminó con la niña tomada de la mano por los pasillos del juzgado de familia.

\- ¿Y si dicen que no?- Dijo Sophie, preocupada.

\- Tranquila. Si hubiesen dicho que no, no nos hubieran llamado.

\- ¿La señorita estará aquí?

\- Claro- Sonrió ampliamente- Ella también debe firmar.

Él apostaba por eso. E internamente estaba muriéndose de deseos de volver a verte.

Le habías explicado por teléfono a que parte del juzgado debía dirigirse, y en donde lo esperarías, así que no te pareció extraño verlo venir. Si te pareció inusual el aspecto serio y elegante que traía.

\- ¡Señorita!- Sophie corrió levemente los pocos metros hacia ti, abrazando tus piernas.

\- Hola linda- Sonreíste- ¿Cómo te sientes? Hoy es un gran día.

\- ¡No dormí!- Rio ella.

\- Ni yo- Sonrió Samuel, mirándote- Hola…

\- Hola- Le contestaste- Misma pregunta para ti. ¿Todo bien en este día?

\- Nervioso, eufórico, temeroso, feliz… Todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, es bastante común eso. Por cierto, buena elección de vestuario- Elogiaste- Inteligente.

\- No iba a aparecerme con la ropa de gimnasio…

\- Te sorprendería lo que se ve en estos lugares- Peinaste levemente a la niña.

\- Tú…- Pensó él un momento- También te ves bien.

\- Gracias… Ropa de trabajo.

Por un momento lo miraste, a él y a su extraña manera de clavar tus ojos en ti. Pensaste que quizás estaba esperando que le dieras indicaciones.

\- Una vez adentro no se tardará demasiado- Comentaste- La jueza Tecennew sabe que si llegaste hasta aquí es porque has pasado todas las instancias evaluadoras. Quizás haga un par de preguntas… Le va a preguntar a Sophie si quiere ser tu hija, te preguntará a ti si quieres ser su padre. Luego te leerá tus obligaciones parentales, preguntará si hay algo extra que debe saber, y luego firmarás los papeles.

\- Te lo sabes de memoria- Sonrió Samuel- ¿Haces esto muy a menudo?

\- No… Bastante poco en realidad. Quisiera poder aparecer aquí todos los días con nuevas adopciones, pero lamentablemente no sucede.

Un hombre de traje azul y lentes abrió una puerta desde adentro, con una planilla en la mano.

\- Caso 85432, adelante- Dijo en voz alta- Caso 83841 le sigue.

\- Aquí- Levantaste la mano, mientras miraba al par de Drakes- Es hora.

Samuel asintió, inspirando ampliamente, tomando la mano de su hija.

Tú entraste, con ellos pisando tus talones, y con el sujeto de azul cerrando la puerta detrás. Era esa clase de momentos que adorabas en tu trabajo, el entrar al juzgado para hacer oficial una adopción.

El juzgado era más una oficina que un estrado en sí. Un escritorio amplio, donde la jueza Tecennew leía los papeles, algunas secretarias llevando y trayendo cajas y cosas, un taquígrafo sentado a un lado, unas cuatro sillas delante de ella y otra docena detrás, para casos complicados. La jueza era una mujer ya mayor, de lentes cuadrados, cabello gris y corto, ropa muy formal, negra, con un rictus levemente firme en su mirada. La conocías bien y sabías que era firmeza era puramente profesional, ya que en realidad era una mujer extremadamente amable y dócil.

Le hiciste señas a Samuel, para que se sentara. Él se sentó lentamente, mientras Sophie hacia lo mismo al lado.

La mujer levantó su mirada para verlos, y luego a ti, que permanecías de pie.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí- Dijo la jueza.

\- Lo sé, señoría. Hay pocos casos.

\- ¿Caso 85432?

\- Sí.

\- Samuel Drake en adopción de Sophie Drake- Leyó Tecennew- Interesante caso te tocó… Y excelentes referencias colocas sobre el señor Drake. Es raro que elogies tanto a alguien por sus aptitudes como futuro padre.

\- Por suerte nunca me he equivocado, señoría.

\- Cierto- Tecennew miró a Samuel- Señor Drake. Es inusual que un hombre primerizo sea tan excelente en eso ¿A quién ha cuidado antes?

\- A mi hermano, señoría- Respondió él.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

\- Desde que quedamos huérfanos… Por unos… Diez años quizás, más o menos.

\- ¿Aun durante la estadía en el orfanato?

\- Si… Siempre.

\- Entiendo…- Tecennew miró a la niña, con aire más dulce- Hola Sophie ¿Cómo estas, linda?

\- Hola señora…- Ella se redujo levemente en su asiento- Bien…

\- ¿Sabes? Debo preguntarte si quieres que él sea tu padre.

\- Él es mi papi desde hace un mes.

\- ¿Quieres que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo?

\- ¡Para siempre!

\- Entonces… ¿Lo quieres muy poco, algo o mucho?

\- Mucho, mucho- Respondió ella- Como desde aquí hasta la casa de tío Nate.

\- De acuerdo- Rio Tecennew, suavemente- Supondré que es mucha distancia… Señor Drake… ¿Usted está dispuesto a ser su padre?

\- Si señoría- Dijo Samuel, firme.

\- Sus obligaciones como padre se basarán en el cuidado, alimentación, afecto, protección, vivienda, educación, recreación y atención médica, física, mental y emocional de su hija, a fin de lograr su desarrollo integral ¿Esta consciente de eso?

\- Si señoría- Repitió.

\- ¿Hay algo que desee decir para que quede en el registro?

\- Que amo a mi hija y estoy completamente feliz de este momento.

\- Muy bien. ¿Trabajadora Social?- Tecennew te miró- ¿Algo que objetar?

\- No señoría- Sonreíste.

\- De acuerdo. Señor Drake, Sophie, por favor levántense para firmar los papeles.

Samuel se puso de pie como un resorte, acercándose al escritorio y firmando. La niña se acercó y garabateó su nombre torpemente. Luego tú tomaste la hoja y firmaste el documento, que luego finalizó la jueza.

\- Muy bien- Dijo Tecennew- Como Jueza del Juzgado de Familia, doy como válido y activo desde este momento la paternidad de Samuel Drake para con su hija Sophie Drake.

La mujer le extendió la mano a Drake, el cual estrechó con fuerza y con sus ojos vidriosos. Era, oficialmente, padre.


	17. Chapter 17

Fue una vez salido del pequeño juzgado y haber pisado el pasillo, que Samuel inspiró ampliamente, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración desde que había entrado.

\- ¿Y bien, Sophie?- Le dijiste a la niña- ¿Feliz? Tu padre ha firmado los papeles.

\- ¡Ya no soy huérfana!- Festejó ella, abrazando tus piernas.

\- ¡Exacto!

Levantaste levemente la vista para ver que Drake se había acercado mucho. Lo siguiente fue sentirte a ti misma estrujada en una masa de músculos. Samuel te había rodeado completamente, apretándote con fuerza contra él.

\- Gracias- Masculló él, apoyando su frente en tu cabeza- En serio… No tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco…

\- Está bien- Sonreíste, palmeando su espalda- Es mi trabajo.

\- No era tu trabajo eliminar la información… Pero lo hiciste…

\- Eran un caso excepcional, relájate.

\- Soy padre gracias a ti… Gracias- Te estrujó suavemente.

\- Hubieses pasado las instancias evaluadoras sin mí de todos modos.

\- Da igual.

Reíste un segundo, aunque la duración del abrazo te pareció particularmente larga. Peor aún, por la leve distancia de alturas, tu nariz había quedado precisamente debajo de su quijada, en contacto con una de las aves de su tatuaje. Era una sobredosis de estímulos. La firmeza de sus brazos, mezclado con una ligera suavidad, lo cálido de su cuerpo, la tibieza de su cuello, su aroma personal matizado con perfume masculino y olor a tela limpia. Era casi demasiado invitante.

Y él no quería soltarte. Se había encadenado a tus hombros, memorizando la sensación de tu cuerpo suave y la fragancia de tu cabello.

\- Ummmm…- Pensaste un momento- ¿Drake? Es como que…

\- Si… Cierto- Te estrujó una última vez antes de soltarte- Lo siento. Soy un poco meloso con los abrazos.

\- Y veo que es hereditario- Acariciaste la cabeza de Sophie, que seguía abrazada a tus piernas.

\- Por cierto… Yo creo que en estas instancias podrías llamarme por mi nombre ¿No?

\- No- Sonreíste.

\- ¡Por favor, hermana!

\- No…

\- Entonces déjame invitarte un café o algo…

\- Es mi horario laboral, no puedo irme a tomar un café…

\- Oh…

\- En fin- Separaste suavemente a la niña de tus piernas- Pasaré la semana que viene a hacer el chequeo de rutina. Ustedes vayan y festejen el gran día ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿No vendrás con nosotros?- Sophie te miró con ojos tristes.

\- Tengo que trabajar, linda…

\- Yo quería que nos acompañaras a tomar un helado- Miró al suelo.

\- Otro día será… Nos vemos luego…

\- Si…- Asintió Samuel, con cierta tristeza- Nos vemos…

Tú comenzaste a caminar, alejándote de ellos. No te gustaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando. Tan solo ese abrazo había sido un traspaso monumental de tus límites como profesional, aun más si ambos te habían pedido más compañía. Un apretón de manos hubiese sido ideal, o incluso un abrazo corto, pero no de esa envergadura ni duración. Y lo que era aún peor, había pasado tus fronteras personales. Que tú quisieras prolongar ese abrazo o aceptar la idea de tomar un café, era inaudito. No sabías ni cómo ni cuándo, pero habían pasado el límite.

Por su lado, Samuel empezó a caminar, lentamente, hacia su auto, con Sophie en su mano.

\- Papi…- Ella lo miró, ya en la calle- La señorita tomará un helado con nosotros ¿Cierto?

\- Eso espero, linda…

\- Me agrada. Es buena y divertida.

\- Opino lo mismo…

\- ¿Estas triste porque ella tuvo que irse?

\- Un poco- Sonrió levemente, abriendo la puerta trasera de su auto.

\- Oh…- La niña se sentó en su asiento especial- ¿Ella te gusta?

Drake la miró fijamente, sorprendido por eso. No entendía como era posible que una niña de cuatro años viera eso en él.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Samuel se sentó detrás, con ella.

\- Porque cuando salimos de paseo hay muchas mujeres que aparecen y te hablan y te toman del brazo… Tú las tratas bien, pero no haces nada. La señorita no hace eso, pero tú la abrazaste fuerte, fuerte. ¿Es porque ella te gusta?

\- Por Dios que eres inteligente, nena- Sonrió suavemente- Tienes cuatro años y sacas conclusiones como alguien de diez.

\- ¿Pero te gusta?

\- Eres un poco insistente ¿Lo sabes?

\- ¿Te gusta o no?- Puso las manos en la cintura, fingiendo una expresión adulta y seria.

\- Sí, me gusta- Confesó.

\- Díselo.

\- No… El mundo de los adultos es mucho más complicado que eso. Además, yo no le gusto, y no quiero que la relación sea tensa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustas? ¿Le preguntaste?

\- No…

\- Entonces no lo sabes.

\- Quizás le caigo bien- Él trabó el cinturón de seguridad de Sophie- Como amigos.

\- Tenemos que pensar fuerte. Hay que hacer que ella quiera quedarse. Ella podría ser mi mami.

\- Vamos a casa de tío Nate y le preguntas algún plan ¿Si?

\- ¡Si!- Ella aplaudió.

Él sonrió levemente. Honestamente, no quería lidiar con esos pensamientos y mucho menos con ella. Le daría la tarea a su hermano y a Elena, que ellos se encargaran de distraerla y reducir su aceleración.


	18. Chapter 18

Con una larga inspiración, te sentaste en tu escritorio en la oficina estatal donde trabajabas. Habías vuelto hacia un par de minutos de la visita obligada a la familia Drake, en donde te habías quedado bastante tiempo.

Mirando la pantalla de tu computadora, pensaste en eso. Se suponía que sería una visita usual, para chequear todo, pero en vez de eso, ambos Drake te entretuvieron demasiado con la charla. Más aun, él había logrado sus dos objetivos en una misma tarde: lograr que lo llamaras por su nombre y hacerte tomar café. No fue salir a tomar a ningún lado, ya que el inteligente hombre había preparado café en su propia casa.

Había sido sentarte con la idea de beberte el café velozmente, cuando el plan se distorsionó. Pronto estabas con la taza vacía, escuchando atentamente los detalles de su vida, sus viajes, los tesoros, los peligros, su problema con la bebida y los cigarros que la niña había logrado desaparecer. Cualquier otro Trabajador Social hubiese corrido con la niña en los brazos por temor a semejante fenómeno, pero tu no. Mientras más lo oías, más convencida estabas que era el lugar ideal para Sophie.

Y mientras más hablaba la niña, más obvio era que había heredado de su padre, gran parte de sus habilidades mentales, su deducción, su inteligencia, su observación, sus ojos, y quizás también, su amabilidad.

Había algo en esos dos Drake. Algo que te hacía difícil salir por la puerta. Quizás era la posibilidad de tener una charla inteligente con alguien, o el hecho de que eran tan ocurrentes y cómicos que te habían arrancado unas cuantas carcajadas.

Por supuesto, tu soldado de la racionalidad te había golpeado el cerebro como un pájaro carpintero, gritando “límite profesional” cada 3 segundos.

Meditabas eso cuando tu jefa apareció por la puerta.

\- Samuel y Sophie Drake son tus casos ¿No?- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Si- Te despertaste- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

\- Acabo de venir a verlos.

\- ¿Estaban bien?- Golpeteó el marco de la puerta, pensativamente.

\- Si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me llegó una denuncia anónima. Varias, de hecho- Leyó una hoja que había traído- Una denuncia de abuso sexual a menores, una denuncia de consumo de droga, una denuncia de malos tratos, una denuncia de intento de homicidio…

\- ¿Qué?- Te pusiste de pie, incrédula.

\- Iba a llamar a la policía pero recordé que tú vienes de allí… Y cuatro denuncias anónimas al mismo tiempo me parecen extremadamente sospechoso…

\- Es típico de alguien disconforme…- Te frotaste la cara- ¿Quieres que vaya de vuelta?

\- Sabes bien que es el protocolo, linda. Por más que recién hayas vuelto, si quieres evitar una denuncia formal a la policía, debes ir en menos de dos horas…

\- Si… Está bien- Tomaste tu bolso- Te llamaré desde allá.

Velozmente tomaste un taxi y volviste a casa de los Drake.

Notaste los ojos confundidos de Samuel al volver a verte después de tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Dos veces hoy?- Dijo él- Eso si es raro.

\- Luego te explico- Le dijiste- Necesito ver a Sophie.

\- Se está bañando… Pasa…

Rápidamente caminaste hasta el baño, y te asomaste para ver a la niña bañándose y jugando en el agua cálida de la tina. Por supuesto, estaba perfectamente.

\- ¡Señorita!- Dijo Sophie, levantando un pato de goma- ¡Volviste!

\- Sí, me había olvidado algo aquí… No te preocupes… Y lávate bien detrás de las orejas.

\- ¡Sí!

Caminaste hacia la sala, donde Drake te observó. Tú tomaste el teléfono y llamaste a tu jefa.

\- Si…- Dijiste por teléfono- Lo que suponíamos, la niña está perfectamente…. Si…… Nada de nada…. Se está bañando así que cualquier cosa sería muy obvia….. Si, por favor….. Te llamo luego.

Colgaste, para luego sentarte pesadamente en el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la nuca apoyada en el respaldo. Emitiste un largo resoplido agotado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre?- Samuel se sentó suavemente a tu lado, mirándote.

\- Dios…- Negaste con los ojos cerrados, en la misma posición inerte- Problemas… ¿Sabes de alguien en particular que te desee el mal?

\- Mucha gente no me quiere… ¿Pero que me desee el mal? No… no realmente… ¿Por qué?

\- Alguien mandó cuatro denuncias anónimas contra ti, directamente a la oficina- Lo miraste- Cuatro. Por drogas, maltrato, abuso sexual e intento de homicidio. Eso es mucho odio.

\- Mierda…- Murmuró.

\- Que suerte tuviste, por Dios- Reíste- Si hubiese hecho todo a mi modo, y hubiese vuelto pronto a mi oficina, mi jefa directamente hubiese llamado a la policía. Entretenerme con tus historias al fin sirvió para algo.

\- No solo sirvió para eso… Tomaste un buen café y té reíste como loca, eso también es ganancia.

\- Claro… claro… Pero es en serio, Samuel, ten cuidado. Hay alguien que quiere quitarte la paternidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué es eso y no simple maldad?

\- Si alguien quisiera hacerte daño, tiraría una bomba incendiaria por la ventana o una granada de humo por la chimenea. Esas fueron denuncias específicas para quitarte a Sophie.

\- Y yo que me sentía tranquilo al fin- Se apoyó en el respaldo como tú- Maldito anónimo.

\- Tranquilo, te secundo- Palmeaste su pierna- Nadie le arruina la vida a mis casos, protegidos, clientes, o como quieras llamarlo.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada- Cerraste los ojos.

Ahora que estabas allí, te sentías más tranquila. Sabías que aun si un regimiento de policías llegara, el estar presente prevendría cualquier malentendido. Y no solo estabas más tranquila mentalmente, sino también en algo más en tu interior. No te habías dado cuenta, pero había algo en esas paredes que te calmaban enormemente.


	19. Chapter 19

Por un rato te quedaste quieta, descansando un poco en aquel sillón, consciente de que Samuel estaba al lado, tan silencioso como tú. No sabías si él también estaba agotado o únicamente estaba haciéndote compañía.

\- ¡Papi!- Gritó Sophie de improvisto.

Tú emitiste un pequeño grito, mientras él dejaba escapar un leve alarido.

La miraste, mientras ella reía como loca junto al sillón, envuelta bestialmente con dos toallas gigantes que apenas dejaban su cara al descubierto.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Samuel se frotó el pecho- ¡Loca! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto y quedaras huérfana de nuevo!

Sophie solamente seguía riendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Te bañaste bien?- Le preguntó él- ¿Dejaste ir el agua?

\- Si- Respondió ella mientras se acercaba- ¡Secado!

Samuel la levantó y la sentó entre sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a secarla.

\- Hoy me dijo que se quería bañar sola- Dijo él, mirándote y frotando su cabello dorado con una toalla.

\- Si es así de independiente a esta edad…- Murmuraste- Cuando tenga 15 años ya estará casada y con hijos.

\- Dios, no- Samuel la abrazó y besó su cabello húmedo- No quiero que mi bebe crezca.

\- La gente crece como plantitas- Dijo Sophie.

\- Cierto- Dijo él- ¿Y el resto, hija? No trajiste ni tu ropa ni tu cepillo.

\- Ups- Rio ampliamente.

\- Ve- Él la dejó en el suelo- Ya sabes que hacer.

\- ¡No correr en casa!

\- Si… Además de eso…- Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas- Me refiero a las toallas.

\- ¡Cesto de la ropa sucia!

\- Excelente.

\- ¡Beso de buena niña!- Ella acercó su frente.

Samuel le dio un fuerte, largo y sonoro beso en la frente, haciéndola reír, antes de que la niña caminara rápidamente hasta la habitación.

Él te miró un momento, notando la pequeña sonrisa adorable que tenías en la cara.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Te preguntó.

\- Nada- Negaste suavemente- Solamente pienso que si todos los padres fueran como tú…

\- Si… Por cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado… ¿Tienes hijos?

\- No…

\- Lástima… Sophie estaría feliz de jugar con alguien que no sea el niño de la esquina. ¿Alguna razón por la que no tienes hijos?

\- ¿No hace falta dos personas para eso?- Reíste.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Te encogiste de hombros- Primero era monja, así que religiosamente, no podía. Y ahora tengo mi trabajo, así que tiempo no tengo. Y como dije, hace falta alguien más, y evidentemente no hay de esos…

\- Mjm- Pensó él- El tiempo es lo más importante. Cuidando a Nathan aprendí que es una tarea interminable, pero ahora con Sophie… Imagínate, antes me costaba dormir, y ahora termino tan cansado que duermo como piedra.

\- Eso es porque estas soltero aun. Consíguele una madre y verás como ganas un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¿Conseguirle una madre?- Rio él- Lo dices como si fuera tan simple como comprar pan en el supermercado.

\- Los padres solteros consiguen madres muy fácilmente.

\- Lo sé, pero te olvidas de un detalle. Y es que, en ese caso, también debería atender a la madre. En vez de ganar tiempo, tendría el mismo, dividido en dos.

\- Buen punto.

Sophie caminó lentamente hasta el sillón, desnuda, acarreando torpemente su ropa, con el cepillo en una mano y una camiseta violeta entre los dientes.

\- ¿Tenías que hacer todo junto?- Samuel tomó sus cosas.

\- ¡Efinicienta!- Festejó ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Reíste.

\- Una Cenicienta eficiente.

Los únicos dos adultos en la casa empezaron a reír con fuerza.

\- Tu y tus películas- Rio él, vistiéndola.

\- Déjame adivinar…- Sonreíste- Ya ha visto todos los clásicos de Disney.

\- Se los sabe de memoria.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus preferidos, Sophie?- Preguntaste.

\- ¡Rapunzel!- Festejó ella- Porque tiene mi pelo y canta lindo… Y Mulan, porque es valiente e inteligente. Y Elsa por que hace lo que quiere. Y Merida por que tiene un caballo y ese cabello taaaaaaaaaaaan bonito. Y Peter Pan porque me hace acordar a papi y sus historias de piratas.

\- De acuerdo- Reíste.

\- Papi es Flynn Rider porque vivió en un orfanato, le gusta robar cosas, corre mucho y siempre tiene esa cara de querer enamorar a todas las chicas.

\- Y no te olvides de que es muy apuesto- Samuel terminó de ponerle la camiseta violeta.

\- Y tú eres Elinor- Ella te señaló.

\- ¿Elinor?- Dijiste- ¿Por qué? Si Elinor es mala…

\- No, no…- Sophie empezó a negar, moviendo su dedo- No, no, no, no, viste la película mal, no, no, no. Elinor es la reina, es seria y se encarga de todo, pero no es mala. Solo quiere lo mejor para Merida y su reino, y hasta pelea con un oso gigante para protegerla. ¡Como tú! Siempre pareces un poco seria por tus problemas, pero eres inteligente, y dulce y amable.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- Sonrió Samuel, adorablemente.

\- Está bien- Reíste- Entiendo. Gracias por eso.

Miraste levemente a otro lado, sonriendo, pensando en cuan inteligente era esa niña, y en cuan encantadora te había parecido la sonrisa de su padre.


	20. Chapter 20

Aun estabas levemente distraída cuando la pequeña Sophie gateó por el sillón hasta tu lado y te miró fijamente. De muchas cosas que desconocías, una era el plan que Nathan y Elena le habían explicado a la niña para atraerte a Samuel: nunca decir que a él le gusta, sino hacer que se quede todo el tiempo que pueda.

Y ella pensaba hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué?- La miraste- ¿Estas esperando que me convierta en algo?

\- No. Hagamos un trato- Dijo ella.

\- Cuanta seriedad… Dime.

\- Tú nos prometiste salir a tomar helado.

\- En parte…

\- Puedo olvidarme de eso, pero solo si te quedas a almorzar con nosotros.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sip.

\- No debería…

\- Entonces te llamaré todos los días para pregúntate cuando iremos tomar un helado.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Por favor!- Sophie te interrumpió, tomando tu brazo- ¿Si? Papi hace rica comida casera. Es sano y con muchas verduras.

\- Sophie…- La llamó Samuel- Déjala. Si no quiere quedarse, no la presiones. Quizás tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, o está un poco cansada de nosotros.

\- ¿Es cierto eso?- Ella te miró, triste- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Estas cansada de nosotros?

\- No es por eso, tranquila- Acomodaste su cabello- Solamente creo que no es correcto, ya sabes, por mi profesión.

\- No sabía que ser amiga de nosotros fuera una profesión- Él se puso de pie.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, Samuel.

\- Nadie se va a enterar… Además, solamente vas a comer… Ni que hicieras algo ilegal- Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina- Ya había empezado a preparar algo para almorzar cuando llegaste, así que decídete ahora…

\- Está bien- Dijiste con un suspiro- Solo porque hace tiempo que no como comida casera.

\- ¿Y qué comes?- Preguntó él, mientras Sophie aplaudía.

\- Comida basura, comida rápida, todo lo que sea más veloz que ponerme a preparar algo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco tiempo tienes?

\- No… Pero soy fatal en la cocina. No quiero intoxicarme a mí misma…

\- De acuerdo- Rio él.

La niña se sentó cerca de ti, acercándote su cepillo y dándote la espalda.

\- Papi está haciendo de comer ahora- Dijo ella- ¿Me peinarías?

\- ¿Puedo?- Le preguntaste- ¿Me permites tal lujo?

Ella rio ampliamente.

Suavemente comenzaste a peinarla, disfrutando de su cabello sedoso y brillante, que emanaba un dulce aroma a fresa y que comenzó a relajarte lentamente.

No te diste cuenta, pero Samuel se había asomado un momento, para verte, contemplando el modo en que atendías a su hija.

“Si señor” Pensó él “Esa es la futura madre de mi hija… Que hermosas se ven las dos… Y cuantas ganas tengo de acostarme con cada una en mis brazos… Dios… Viejo… Que enamorado estoy ¿No crees?… Tengo que contárselo a Nathan”.

Con un suave suspiro, volvió a su tarea de cocinar, poniéndole aún más esmero a lo que preparaba.

Para cuando había terminado, tú llevabas bastante tiempo hablando con Sophie, averiguando más de ella y de su padre.

Samuel apareció de improviso, con una servilleta blanca en el brazo y una rodaja de tomate en su nariz, que funcionaba como bigote falso.

\- Señoritas- Él puso un marcado y obvio tono francés- Su mesa reservada esta lista.

\- ¿En serio?- Reíste ampliamente.

\- ¡Lavarse las manos!- Sophie se puso de pie y te tomó de la manos- ¡Vamos! ¡La comida se enfría!

\- Voy, voy- La seguiste, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, para ver de nuevo a Samuel con ese aspecto tan chistoso.

En el baño la niña colocó una banqueta donde se paró, para lavarse las manos, dejándote espacio.

\- Bien lavadas- Dijo ella, dándote el jabón- No hay que enfermarse.

\- ¿Tu padre hace eso a menudo?- Le preguntaste, lavándote.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Se refregó los dedos.

\- Eso… Tonterías chistosas.

\- Sí. Todo el tiempo. Por eso es el mejor papá del mundo. Bueno, no lo hace cuando está enojado o triste, pero casi nunca está enojado o triste. Y si está enojado o triste, dura poco tiempo.

\- Que suerte la tuya, suena divertido.

\- Si vienes a visitarnos más seguido, te divertirás también- Empezó a secarse las manos, ofreciéndote parte de la toalla.

\- Eres muy insistente…- Te secaste.

\- Si, papi lo dice todo el tiempo.

Reíste suavemente por eso.

Para cuando volviste a la cocina con la niña, Samuel tenía todo acomodado y seguía de pie con su pose de mesero. Velozmente apartó la silla para que te sentaras, haciendo lo mismo con su hija, que reía suavemente.

\- Muy bien- Siguió hablando con un falso francés- La especialidad del día de hoy es lasaña al estilo Mediterráneo con salsa de carne estilo Pirata, acompañada de un exquisito jugo de naranja cosecha 1939.

\- Si es lasaña Mediterránea ¿No deberías imitar un acento italiano?- Preguntaste.

\- No me interrumpa- Te golpeó el hombro muy suavemente con la servilleta, haciendo reír a su hija- Primero ¿Acaso los franceses no podemos comer lasaña? Segundo… No me sale el acento italiano.

\- Ho, bien, bien- Levantaste las manos, riendo- Excusez moi s'il vous plait.

\- ¡Qué bonito!- Gritó Sophie, a todo pulmón- ¡Francés!

\- Bueno, bueno…- Samuel se sentó, convenientemente entre ambas, mirándote interesadamente- La señorita tiene sorpresas…

\- No es la gran cosa- Sonreíste- Es un idioma, como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Qué significaba eso?- Dijo la niña- ¿Suse ma simuve?

\- Excusez moi s'il vous plait- Repetiste- Significa, discúlpeme por favor.

\- ¿Orfanato o monjas?- Preguntó él.

\- Ninguno… Interés personal.

\- Oh… Genial…

Te quedaste en esa casa, almorzando algo que te había parecido increíblemente sabroso, con una conversación interesante y agradable con ambos Drake. Eso hizo terriblemente difícil el volver a tu casa luego, ya que una parte importante de ti misma, ansiaba por quedarte allí.


	21. Chapter 21

Esa tarde te quedaste en tu casa, pensando, analizando. En silencio te quedaste meditando, con el sabor de la deliciosa lasaña de Samuel aun en tu lengua, el aroma de su casa en tu nariz, la sensación de los cabellos de Sophie entre tus dedos, la risa de aquel hombre en tus oídos, la alegría en tu garganta y esa peculiar sensación cálida en tu pecho. Y maldijiste eso, sabías de qué se trataba, y aunque luchabas contra el sentimiento, sabías que no se iba a ir. Era afecto creciendo a pasos agigantados.

“No… No con ellos… Por favor” Pediste en tus adentros, sentada en la mesa de tu casa, con los codos en la madera y las manos en tu cabeza “Pronto dejaré de verlos… Y cuando eso pase… ¿Qué?… Idiota… Te prometiste jamás encariñarte con ninguna familia. No es tu trabajo, no es siquiera ético. Límites, estúpida, límites”

Te golpeaste la cabeza con los puños, un par de veces, para autocastigarte.

“¡Piensa! ¡Esa niña necesita un hogar estable y una madre, no tu confundiéndola! ¡Y ese hombre necesita seguir con su vida y buscar una esposa, no tu quitándole su tiempo! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida!”

Te encogiste en tu asiento, con un escalofrió. Tu mente recordó al último hombre con el que habías estado, lo mucho que habías compartido, el modo en que había terminado, el hueco que había dejado. El tiempo había pasado, pero esa carencia jamás había desaparecido.

“Quisiera tanto lo que ellos tienen…”

En la soledad de tu casa, comenzaste a llorar, cansada, hambrienta por un poco de ese cariño que parecía sobrar entre ambos Drake

Durante la semana, Samuel fue a casa de su hermano, con Sophie, ya que había alguien que él deseaba que conociera.

Su hija saludó a Nathan y Elena, mientras entraba y buscaba a Cassie con la mirada, pero se quedó quieta, alerta, mirando el hombre de pie, de cabello gris y bigote.

\- Está bien, Sophie- Samuel se acercó- Él es un buen amigo.

\- Hola señor- Saludó ella, aun dudosa, extendiendo la mano.

\- Hola niña- Sully tomó su pequeña mano- Soy Víctor Sullivan. Puedes llamarme Víctor, o Sully…

\- Soy Sophie- Dijo ella, soltándolo.

\- Lo se…- Él miró a Samuel- Chico… No lo creía posible…

\- Ni yo, en su momento- Él acarició su cabello rubio- ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? ¿Podrás con todo eso?

\- Entre ella y Cassie- Suspiró- Bueno… No le explicaste quien soy ¿Cierto?

\- No aun- Samuel se arrodilló frente a su hija.

\- ¿Va a ser algo malo?- Se preocupó ella.

\- No- Rio Drake- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que cuando era joven, a Nate lo cuidó un señor, y que ese señor se hizo muy amigo suyo?

\- Si- Asintió ella- Que lo acompañó en aventuras y fue como un papi.

\- Papi- Rio Elena, en un costado.

\- Bueno- Dijo Samuel- Víctor ese ese señor. Y si fue casi como un padre para él, quizás sea casi como un abuelo para ti… Si te portas bien, obviamente.

\- Yo soy buena- Dijo Sophie.

\- De todos modos, es solo para que lo conozcas… Víctor es un hombre muy, muy, muy ocupado, está siempre viajando lejos en negocios muy, muy importantes, así que quizás lo veas pocas veces, no lo presiones con que se quede y esas cosas.

\- Entiendo- Ella lo miró fijamente- Las señoras me enseñaron a respetar mucho, mucho, mucho, a la gente de pelo gris. Pelo gris es sabiduría.

\- Eso sí que no lo sacó de ti, muchacho- Rio Sullivan.

\- ¡Solo falta la señorita y la manada estaría completa!- Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Su Trabajadora Social- Dijo Nathan, cargando a Cassie- Sam quedó eclipsado por ella.

\- ¿No es que siempre se queda eclipsado de cuanta mujer se le cruce?

\- Hey- Samuel se enderezó- Si… Pero no así.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- ¡Yo tengo un plan!- Sophie, levantó la mano- El plan que tío Nate me dio… Hacer que ella se quede todo el tiempo posible en nuestra casa para que se enamore de papi, pero nunca, nunca, nunca, decir que papi está enamorado de ella… Aunque no sé por qué…

\- ¿Y tú?- Víctor miró a Sam- ¿Tienes alguno, o solo ella?

\- Me quedo con el de ella…- Contestó- Y tratar de ser tan encantador, adorable, atractivo, inteligente y gracioso como lo soy siempre.

\- Vas a hacer que vomite…

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre donde está el baño?- Sophie tomó una mano de Sullivan.

\- No… Era un decir, estoy bien.

\- Hueles a humo.

\- ¿Eres una niña o un perro?

\- Hey, relájate- Samuel la defendió.

\- Relájate tú, niño, estoy bromeando…

\- Y yo que me preocupaba por ser sobreprotectora con Cassie- Dijo Elena- Felicidades Sam, me has superado.

Nate rio con fuerza, descubriendo que eso era cierto: su hermano era más molesto que su esposa.


	22. Chapter 22

Ya otra semana había pasado, era un miércoles, a plena madrugada. Dormías totalmente cuando tu teléfono empezó a sonar con fuerza. Te despertaste sobresaltada y encendiste la luz. Esas llamadas a esas horas nunca eran nada bueno.

Tomaste tu teléfono y atendiste de inmediato, aun medio dormida. Tu preocupación comenzó a aumentar a medida de que tu interlocutor hablaba. Era un oficial de policía, te habían mandado a llamar para intermediar en un problema: una denuncia oficial de maltrato, a la comisaria. Peor fue saber quién era el denunciado. Samuel Drake.

Mientras te vestías como una luz, pensabas en el hecho de que él jamás estaría implicado de eso. Lo que te perturbaba era que el anónimo estaba queriendo destruirlo de maneras cada vez más serias.

Te subiste a tu auto y manejaste rápidamente hasta la casa, donde media docena de patrulleros y una ambulancia estaban paradas en la oscura calle, burdamente, con las luces titilantes encendidas.

Viste unos cuatro oficiales de policía tirando de Samuel, tratando de esposarlo y meterlo a un patrullero. No pensaste en el hecho de que cuatro oficiales entrenados no podían con él, pero si te acercaste corriendo, interponiéndote.

\- ¡Hey!- Gritaste, apartándolos- ¡Basta! ¡Paren!

\- ¡No se entrometa señora!- Un policía intentó quitarte.

\- ¡Soy su Trabajadora Social!- Lograste dejar a Samuel detrás de ti- ¡Exijo que me expliquen qué ha pasado!

\- Nos llegó una denuncia por malos tratos a una niña menor de edad, tenemos que actuar.

\- Si, Sophie. Esta la ambulancia allí ¿La revisaron?

\- Eso están haciendo- El policía intentó tomar a Drake.

\- ¡Espere!- Te pusiste en el medio- ¿Qué salió? ¿Fue maltratada?

\- No sabemos, los médicos aun la están revisando.

\- Entonces no tiene derecho de llevárselo. La ley especifica que si no hay indicios mínimos de que la denuncia sea real, no puede ser llevado bajo custodia. Tengo pruebas de que él ha sido blanco de una serie de denuncias infundadas y puedo asegurar de que esta es otra de ellas.

\- Señora…- Habló el policía, con cierta poca paciencia.

\- ¡La ley!- Te quejaste- Si los médicos confirman que fue maltratada, cederé. Pero mientras tanto, no se irá. Somos ambos profesionales ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien…

El oficial se apartó levemente, al igual que sus otros compañeros, dándote un cierto espacio pero sin dejar de vigilar al sospechoso. Aprovechaste eso para girarte y mirarlo, descubriendo su rostro cargado de preocupación y con un aura de temor.

\- Samuel- Tomaste su brazo- Tranquilo. Tú no hiciste nada, así que Sophie está bien. No te llevarán a ningún lado. ¿Sí?

\- Si… si…- Se frotó la cara, con manos temblorosas- Gracias por venir… Iba a llamarte, pero no me dejaron ni pedirlo…

\- Lo sé- Frotaste su espalda- Me llamó la policía…

De entre la gente, Sophie corrió rápidamente entre las piernas de los oficiales, hacia su padre. Él la vio llegar, por lo que la sujetó de inmediato, levantándola en brazos, abrazándola.

\- Papi…- Lloró ella.

\- Tranquila- Él besó su cabeza- Papi está aquí, calma.

Tú viste a uno de los médicos acercarse, así que tras presentarte, velozmente lo inquiriste.

\- ¿Y bien?- Dijiste- ¿Maltratada o no?

\- No, para nada- Dijo el hombre, con los oficiales al lado- Está perfectamente de salud, ni un rasguño.

\- Se los dije- Miraste al oficial- Falsa denuncia.

\- Bien- Dijo el policía- Pero no podemos gastar recursos en esto, mañana quiero que usted vaya a la comisaria con toda la información de las otras falsas denuncias que mencionaba. Vamos a investigar.

\- Claro.

Te quedaste de pie, vigilando que todos y cada uno de los patrulleros y oficiales se fueran, lo cual demoró lo suyo.

Solamente caminaste a la puerta de Drake cuando no había nadie, más que alguna mirada curiosa desde las casas vecinas. Entraste a la casa, mirando a Samuel salir de la habitación.

\- Aproveché para acostarla- Dijo él.

\- Bien- Suspiraste- Que noche…

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que venir- Se quedó bastante cerca de ti.

\- Es mi trabajo, Samuel…

Él te abrazó, con fuerza, con esa manera tan amplia y firme, tan propia de él. Esta vez lo sentías completamente justificado, por lo que le devolviste el abrazo, frotando su amplia espalda. Lo sentiste apretarte, suspirar, apoyarse en tu cabeza.

\- Gracias…- Susurró- Gracias, linda… Pareciera que siempre estás aquí cuando te necesito.

\- Eso hacen los amigos ¿Cierto?

\- Si…

Dentro del alma de Drake, hubo un pequeño dolor al recordar que eran, de momento, solo eso, amigos y nada más. Él te soltó suavemente, con una leve sonrisa de resignación y cansancio. Sonreíste un poco, dándote cuenta de que él estaba con una camiseta azul, rota y un short negro, descalzo y despeinado, y que tú, si bien te habías vestido un poco mejor, también tenías un aspecto deplorable.

\- Dios- Reíste apenas- Lucimos como un espanto.

\- Bueno, lucimos como si fueran las…- Miró un reloj en la pared- …tres y media de la madrugada…

\- Si… Ve a dormir mejor- Te acercaste a la puerta- Yo aún debo conducir a casa…

\- Si quieres puedes dormir con Sophie- Él volvió a acercarse- Yo duermo en el sofá.

\- No… Gracias, pero mañana tengo que trabajar…

\- Entiendo…

Drake había quedado extremadamente cerca de ti, mirando profundamente tus ojos. Una de sus manos subió para acariciar lenta y tiernamente tu mejilla, con el dorso de sus dedos.

\- Conduce con cuidado ¿Si?- Murmuró él.

\- S-si… Claro… Buenas noches…

\- Descansa…

Rápidamente volviste a tu auto, con el corazón golpeando tu garganta y una piel que comenzaba a sentirse caliente. Condujiste lentamente, completamente desvelada por las emociones, con tu mente reviviendo una y mil veces el modo en que sus ojos cafés te habían observado, y la dulce sensación de sus dedos cálidos en tu piel, mientras cien pensamientos luchaban por tener un orden y una lógica en tu turbado cerebro.


	23. Chapter 23

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tu jornada laboral se sintió pesada por la falta de sueño, y trivial por tus pensamientos distraídos que no dejaban de moverse e intentar de darle significado a lo que Samuel había hecho.

Estabas escribiendo unos informes cuando una mujer entró en tu minúscula oficina. No te era extraño, ya que para eso tenías oficina. La miraste sentarse frente de ti, en una silla, sin siquiera dar los buenos días. Era una mujer mayor, quizás rozando los setenta años, con un cabello excesivamente teñido de rubio, maquillaje de mas, una sombra verde escandaloso sobre sus párpados, labios rojo sangre violento. Era obvio que no quería parecer de su edad.

Tenía unos aretes dorados demasiados grandes, un collar vistoso, anillos grandes en ambas manos, pulseras brillantes, ropa cara, un bolso de piel de chinchilla, zapatos que dejaban a la vista un par de pies muy poco estéticos.

Peor aún, mas allá de su obvio aspecto de excesos, su rostro se veía malhumorado, y sus ojos cargados de algo que te produjo preocupación y rechazo. Era la clase de mujer que pasa por encima de todos para conseguir lo que desea.

\- Buenos días- Dijiste, educadamente.

\- Vengo a hacer una queja- Escupió con voz chillona y vanidosa- Quiero denunciar a alguien.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Contra qui…?

\- Samuel Drake- Interrumpió ella, de pronto.

La miraste, alerta. Tu cerebro estaba calculando cosas, y más allá de que, por alguna razón, querías golpearla, actuaste de manera profesional.

\- Bien- Inspiraste- ¿Quién es usted y por qué quiere denunciarlo? Necesito una razón.

\- Le daré una razón- Colocó su identificación en tu escritorio, de mala gana.

\- Margareth Noelle Méndez- Leíste, sin entender, devolviéndole la identificación- Lo siento… No entiendo.

\- Soy Margareth Méndez… Madre de Isabella Méndez… Mi nieta es Sophie Méndez.

Tus ojos se abrieron. No por el apellido, sino por el nombre. Esa mujer era la abuela de Sophie. De todos modos, decidiste mantenerte lo más estoica posible.

\- Ha querido decir Sophie Drake- Corregiste- La adopción ha sido completa y legal.

\- Méndez- Bufó- Será Méndez.

\- Aun no me dice porque quiere denunciarlo o bajo que cargos.

\- ¡Todos! ¡Los que sean necesarios!

\- ¿Qué?- Dijiste, incrédula.

\- Quiero que le quiten la paternidad, quiero adoptar a mi nieta. Todas las denuncias que hice hasta ahora no resultaron.

\- Señora- Usaste un tono más firme- No puede hacer eso.

\- Por favor- Rio ella- ¿Viste a ese hombre? Es obvio que jamás será un buen padre, es un pandillero, solamente debe querer el dinero. Y si es por dinero, mejor que me lo den a mí, que puedo darle una mejor vida ¿No lo cree? ¿No es eso a lo que se dedica?

\- Si, y precisamente por eso lo digo. Yo fui parte esencial para que aprobaran su paternidad, se de lo que es capaz, y Drake tiene más potencial como padre que muchos de los que…

\- No me interesa- Te interrumpió- ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuánto? ¿Un tercio del dinero? Puedo hacerlo, solo mueve los papeles, niña…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Acaso estas a favor de darle una hija a un hombre soltero? ¿Por qué crees que me divorcié? Dame la custodia, te daré una pequeña parte del dinero que me dé el Estado

\- Señora… Usted ni siquiera está queriendo averiguar cómo está su nieta, no voy a ceder. Si quiere parte de la tutoría, comience a hacer los trámites correspondientes.

\- Basura- La anciana se puso de pie- No entiendes nada. Ya oirás de mí.

La viste ponerse de pie, haciendo resonar todas sus joyas, antes de salir de tu oficina, dejando detrás un aroma a exceso de perfume y la sensación de algo negativo.

Fuiste veloz para anunciarle tus descubrimientos a tu jefa, y de dar su nombre a la policía, solo para después pasar por casa de Samuel, y darle la noticia. Hablaste con él, en la cocina, mientras Sophie estaba lejos, ambos sentados cerca junto a la mesa.

\- ¿Crees que habrá problemas?- Te preguntó él, en voz baja.

\- No lo creo… Solo papelerío y cosas así. Fui una estúpida, debí haberla grabado, mandar la confidencialidad entre cliente y yo, a la mierda…

\- No te culpes por ser buena persona.

\- Maldita vieja. Pero no te preocupes, ella no va a llegar cerca de Sophie, lo juro. Va a tener que fusilarme antes de joderle la vida a la niña- Siseaste.

\- Oh…- Te empujó suavemente con el hombro, sonriendo- ¿Estas siendo sobreprotectora con Sophie?

\- No- Miraste a otro lado, ocultando esa verdad- Tan solo soy justa y lo que ella hace me parece horrible.

\- Mjm- Te miró dulcemente- Si quieres que creamos eso, de momento…

\- Basta- Lo empujaste- Tú que dices tener tantos contactos poderosos, podrías usarlos con ella…

\- ¿Quieres que la mande al campo de amapolas?- Se confundió.

\- ¿Campo de amapolas?- Lo miraste.

\- Ya sabes… A visitar las nubes, a colgar los zapatos…

\- ¡Dios no! ¡No seas bestia!

\- Creí que habías sugerido eso- Rio- Ya me parecía raro que alguien tan dulce como tu estuviera sugiriendo esa clase de medidas.

\- Hablaba de que la tuvieran vigilada o que investigaran sobre ella… Que extremista eres.

\- ¿Cómo dicen? Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas…

\- Nadie se está muriendo.

\- Tal vez…

Tú lo miraste, sin entender.

El sonrió en sus adentros, pensando en que había querido decir que él se estaba muriendo de amor.


	24. Chapter 24

Solo un puñado de días habían pasado, cuando fuiste a trabajar como siempre. Era temprano y recién habías entrado, cuando Vicky, tu jefa, entró a tu oficina, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

\- Buenos días- Dijiste, extrañada por verla tan pronto.

\- Linda…- Ella se sentó lentamente frente a ti- Cielos… Tenemos un problema…

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano?

\- No es bueno, ni se cómo decirlo… ¿Recuerdas a Méndez?

\- Señora denuncias, como no recordarla…

\- Acaba de hacer otras cinco denuncias…

\- Que insistente…

\- Contra ti.

La miraste fijamente. Eso ya era demasiado.

\- Abuso de menores- Suspiró tu jefa- Estafa, relaciones con tus clientes, corrupción y abuso de poder.

\- Dios- Te frotaste la cara.

\- Linda…- Vicky se acercó, tomando tu mano- Sé que no es cierto, la policía sabe que no es cierto… Pero ya sabes el protocolo…

\- Vicky… por favor…

\- No puedes quedarte aquí estando bajo denuncia… Por más que yo quiera… Por desgracia… Debes dejar de ejercer hasta que todo se solucione…

\- ¡Esa mierda siempre tarda mucho! ¡Estaré meses fuera de mis casos!

\- Ya no serán tus casos… Cuando vuelvas, tendrás unos nuevos…

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento, linda, pero tienes que irte… Sabes que es el protocolo… Si fuera por mí, aquí te quedarías… Lo siento…

Inspiraste lentamente, tratando de no desmoronarte. Tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste de tu oficina, pensando en qué hacer con tu vida ahora que tu trabajo se había terminado y que las denuncias se quedarían en tu registro para siempre.

Tampoco sabias donde ir. Con la mente en automático, te viste a ti misma golpeando la puerta de Drake, que se preocupó enormemente al ver tu cara. Él dejó a Sophie en su flamante y ya completa habitación propia, mientras te sentabas en el sofá y le explicabas como habías quedado fuera de todo.

\- Lo siento- Murmuraste finalmente, con la mirada perdida- No quería molestarte con mi verborrea… No sé por qué vine aquí…

\- Está bien… No te preocupes por eso…

\- Es que… No quería regresar a mi casa… Me conozco lo suficiente, sé que solamente pensaría de más y me deprimiría…

\- Entonces… Me alegra que hayas venido ¿No?- Trató de poner un poco de ánimos.

Pero tú solo apoyaste los codos en tus rodillas, frotando tu cara.

\- Pareciera que nací con una maldición o algo- Mascullaste entre tus dedos- ¿¡No puedo tener una vida normal o que!?

\- Tranquila- Él comenzó a frotar tu espalda.

\- Nada me sale bien… Nada… Ni siquiera tengo un mínimo familiar, nada de nada, como si en vez de haber nacido hubiese caído del maldito trasero de un ave o algo… ¿Y para qué? ¡Para ser huérfana hasta que me obligan a hacerme monja! ¡Y cuando decido dejar esa vida y armar una familia propia, resulta que no puedo! ¡Soy una maldita bolsa estéril que no puede engendrar nada más que grasa en el trasero! ¡Y cuando lo único estable es mi trabajo y mi carrera, viene una vieja bruja que me arruina la vida! ¿¡Que hice yo para merecer tanto daño!?

Tú comenzaste a llorar, cansada de los vaivenes de tu vida.

Drake tomó tus brazos, obligándote a acercarte más a él, para luego abrazarte con fuerza, dejándote entre sus brazos y en su pecho, en una suave cubierta protectora de músculos y calor. Tú escondiste los ojos en su cuello, llorando, abrazada a su cuerpo cálido.

Por un buen rato simplemente te desahogaste, hasta que poco a poco comenzaste a calmarte, secándote los ojos, aun acurrucada en su pecho. Sentías un enorme alivio en tu pecho, mezclado con la vergüenza de haberte puesto así, y con un leve gusto por eso. Debías ser honesta contigo misma, su calor, la forma en que te cobijaba y amparaba, su aroma y presencia, te era extremadamente relajante. Querías quedarte allí, hasta que el mundo dejara de existir. Inspiraste un momento, largamente, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo siento- Susurraste, sin querer abrir los ojos- Estoy haciendo un espectáculo bochornoso…

\- ¿Qué dices? Llorar por tu vida de mierda no es un espectáculo, mucho menos bochornoso- Él acarició suavemente tu espalda- Era necesario…

\- Podría haberlo hecho sola, en mi casa…

\- Linda… Está bien. Deja de preocuparte. Me alegra poder ayudarte en algo, aunque ese algo solo sea esto.

\- Pero Sophie debe preguntarse qué demonios pasa conmigo.

\- Se lo explicaré luego. Solo… relájate ¿Si?

\- Maldita tu suegra…

\- Yo me haré cargo de ella…

\- No la mates ¿Si?

\- Ohh… Está bien…- Dijo, como si le hubieses arruinado la diversión.

Sonreíste levemente. Nadie nunca antes pudo sacarte una sonrisa tan rápido después de haber llorado así. Pero él sí.

\- Gracias Samy- Susurraste, frotando levemente tu rostro en su cuello.

\- De nada linda…

Te percataste que, en algún momento, y sin que te dieras cuenta, él se había apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón, permitiendo que tu cuerpo descansara sobre él.

Era extremadamente relajante, cómodo y cálido.

\- Vas a quedarte a almorzar ¿Cierto?- Dijo Drake.

\- No lo sé… Yo no…

\- Te quedas a almorzar entonces- Te interrumpió.

\- Bobo- Sonreíste.

Sabías que no debías estar haciendo eso, pero la sensación de paz y confort que Samuel te estaba produciendo, era un hechizo muy difícil de romper. Te quedaste en la base de su cuello, acurrucada, acariciando distraídamente uno de sus costados, sintiendo que tu corazón se llenaba de calidez.


	25. Chapter 25

A pesar de que hacia bastante que seguías acurrucada junto a Samuel, no lo soltaste. Escuchaste un ruido acercarse por el sillón, del lado contrario a ti, por lo que abriste un ojo, imperceptiblemente. Viste a Sophie, sentada, mirándote seriamente, y por un momento, no supiste bien que hacer.

\- Papi…- Dijo ella en voz baja- ¿La señorita está bien?

\- Más o menos- Dijo Samuel- Tuvo un día muy, muy, muy, feo, y vino aquí porque no quería estar sola.

\- Oh… ¿Por eso estaba llorando?

\- Si ¿Te molesta que ella llore?

\- No… Solamente me preocupa…

\- Linda, no tienes edad para empezar a preocuparte por nada…

\- Pero eres mi papi gracias a ella… Si ella está triste, me preocupo y me pongo triste también.

Tú no pudiste evitar sentirte emocionalmente inestable por la auténtica preocupación de una niña tan pura como Sophie. Tus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas que quisiste ocultar pesimamente.

\- Oh…- Sophie acarició torpemente tu cabello- No llores.

\- Linda- Dijo Drake- Llorar hace bien, te quita tristeza y dolor del corazón, así que déjala liberarse de eso. Y tú tampoco te reprimas cuando quieras llorar.

\- Está bien.

La niña se acurrucó casi como tú, pero en el lado contrario. Samuel cerró un poco los brazos en ambas, para apretarlas levemente contra su torso.

Dentro de él, un minúsculo logro se había completado parcialmente: tener a ambas mujeres en sus brazos. Únicamente, lo que él quería era que tú fueras más que una amiga, y que esos abrazos fuesen una moneda corriente en la relación.

\- He estado pensando algo- Dijo Samuel.

Tú levantaste la vista, curiosa, notando que estabas muy cerca de su rostro. Demasiado.

El suave aroma a colonia masculina atoró tu mente de tal manera que apenas pudiste preguntar de qué se trataba.

\- Le diré a Sully que la investigue a fondo- Dijo él- Por cómo me has dicho que luce y todo lo demás, no es tan raro pensar de que ha estado con cosas ilegales.

\- ¿Más ilegal que llenarnos con denuncias?- Susurraste.

\- Mucho más.

Volviste a apoyar tu mejilla en su pecho, oyendo tu corazón golpeándote los oídos el doble de rápido que el de él. Y también podías oír a la pequeña voz de la elocuencia y la razón que miraba todo desde el fondo de tu cerebro. Lo oías regañarte una y otra vez, anunciándote algo que ya te parecía obvio, y era que, en ese momento, te sentías en hogar.

No en tu casa, allá, en la otra parte de la ciudad, sino en tu hogar. Estabas a gusto, junto a dos personas que súbitamente sentías como familia, con una familiaridad que pocas veces habías sentido, tranquila, llena.

“Oh no” Pensaste “¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Qué hago acá? ¿Cómo permití enamorarme de él? ¿No se suponía que era profesional? Dios… ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo quedarme en sus brazos todo el día, por más que quiera… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente cómodo y agradable? Te odiaría… si no te amara…”

\- ¿Las damas tienen alguna petición especial para el almuerzo de hoy?- Dijo él.

\- ¡Pollo!- Dijo Sophie- ¡Quiero pedacitos de pollo bien cocinados!

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió- ¿Algo más?

\- ¡Y ensalada de zanahoria y tomate!

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No- Rio.

\- ¿Y tú linda?- Palmeó tu espalda.

\- Estoy bien… Siento que estoy abusando terriblemente de ustedes.

\- No, no- Negó- No aceptaré esa clase de malas energías en mi casa.

\- Está bien- Reíste, apartándote al fin de su atrapante calidez- Ya que no puedo ayudarte en la cocina sin que intoxique a tu hija, al menos lavaré los platos antes de irme.

\- ¿Te vas a ir?- Sophie te miró con ojos de perro abandonado.

\- Después- Le recordaste.

\- ¿Vendrás a ayudarme con el baño?

\- Supongo- Pensaste- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Ahora!- Ella saltó en el sillón- ¡Mientras papi hace pollo!

Tú miraste a Samuel. Él se pusó de pie, levantando las manos, como si esa decisión ya hubiese sido tomada.

\- Bueno…- Te encogiste de hombros- Vamos…

\- Wiiiiiii- Sophie corrió al baño.

\- Despacio- Dijo Samuel.

\- Tiene energía en exceso- Dijiste.

\- Evidentemente era genético… Pero, en serio ¿No quieres nada en especial?

\- No, Samy, gracias.

\- Bien.

Él palmeó suavemente tu cintura mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Inspiraste un momento su aroma, para luego dirigirte al baño, con una suave sonrisa en tus labios.

Allí te quedaste un rato. Lo que creías que era una ayuda a la niña, era más una compañía, ya que ella sola se bañaba bastante bien. Lo único era que le gustaba hablar, preguntarte, comentar una y otra vez cosas sobre su padre, lo que a ella le gustaba, y todo en cuanto se le cruzaba en la mente.

Y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, pudiste ver que tenía reacciones, gestos y formas de hablar idénticos a los de Samuel.

Eso fue peor. Si Sophie, por si sola, era una niña adorable, ahora que tenía detalles del hombre del cual te habías enamorado, la hacía muy difícil de ignorar.

No tenías en claro hacia dónde iría todo eso, pero con tu día tan malo, realmente no querías pensar en ello. Sería trabajo de tu versión del futuro.


	26. Chapter 26

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y por suerte todo comenzó a mejorar.

Sully había encontrado buena información que casualmente “filtró” a la policía. Entre contactos especiales que le ofrecieron datos y registros, Víctor empezó a ver un patrón. La espantosa señora Méndez se había divorciado dos veces de hombres adinerados, logrando convencer a los jueces y obteniendo gran parte del patrimonio. Además de eso, se había casado otras dos veces, cuando era joven, con dos hombres extremadamente mayores que ella, y extremadamente adinerados. Gracias a eso, había sido viuda dos veces, antes de cumplir los treinta años. Y aquellas muertes habían tenido causas “inconclusas”.

Como si fuera poco, surgieron serias deudas con varios bancos, y una docena de cuentas en rojo en varios casinos.

Si a eso se sumaba las denuncias falsas efectuadas, el patrón se hacía más evidente. Quería a Sophie únicamente por el dinero.

Los oficiales a cargo de la investigación te dejaron en claro que no solo no debías preocuparte, sino que comenzarían a investigarla a ella, con fundamentos de peso.

Por otro lado, tu jefa se encargó de que, misteriosamente, esas denuncias desaparecieran de tu registro.

Podrías volver a trabajar en cualquier momento, con total libertad. Sin embargo, optaste por solamente seguir con los casos que ya tenías, y no agregar nuevos, aprovechando de que tus vacaciones y Navidad estaban acercándose. Te tomarías un poco de merecido descanso.

Comenzó a ser costumbre que día por medio fueras a casa de Samuel, a almorzar, charlar, disfrutar de una compañía que te parecía más encantadora con los días.

Ya era media tarde, de un fin de semana tranquilo, en casa de los Drake, a quince días de Navidad. Te habías tomado el atrevimiento de preparar tú, el café, tomando ventaja de que eso era algo que si sabías hacer muy bien, y lo cual te aseguraba que no matarías a Samuel.

Y ya que también hacías buenas galletas caseras, cocinaste unas cuantas en tu casa y las llevaste. Sophie se volvió loca al ver que le ofrecías una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate, vainilla, frutilla y miel.

Estabas sentada junto a la mesa, hablando con Samuel, bebiendo tu café y comiendo una de tus galletas, cuando Sophie apareció corriendo desde su habitación, con un dibujo en la mano. Otro dibujo, el quinto en casi media hora.

\- ¡Mira!- Ella te lo acercó- Invente una plantita.

\- Oh- Miraste un dibujo burdo de una maceta con una planta compuesta por mil garabatos verdes, mientras Samuel sonreía- ¡Qué bonito! Se ve grande… Es para el jardín ¿Cierto?

\- Quizás… Pero cuando sea grande estudiaré para hacer plantas, y haré esa más pequeña, para ti.

\- Me parece perfecto, gracias ¿Tienes pensado que flores quieres que tenga?

\- Sí. Voy a dibujarlas luego. Y quiero que de duraznos.

\- Vas a estar ocupada entonces, cuando seas grande, creando cosas tan bonitas. Seguramente tendrás mucha gente trabajando para ti, y serás tan importante, que tendré que pedirle a tus cien secretarias que me concedan una cita contigo.

\- No- Rio ella.

\- ¿No? Claro que sí, doctora- Reíste- Vas a ir por ahí con ese cabello de Rapunzel en grandes viajes de negocios con gente importante, y yo rogándote por un hola.

\- No- Rio de nuevo- Yo siempre te tendré en cuenta y te visitaré, mami.

Tu sonrisa se apagó de inmediato. Viste los ojos de Samuel tornarse levemente preocupados, y ciertamente sorprendidos por eso. Fue obvio que la niña se había dado cuenta del error, ya que su euforia rápidamente se extinguió.

\- Lo siento señorita- Ella bajó el rostro, apenada- No quise… Se me salió…

\- Está bien- Acariciaste su cabello- No te preocupes.

Sophie se alejó rápidamente, a su habitación.

Tú suspiraste, frotándote la frente. En tu afán de disfrutar de la compañía de aquel hombre, habías confundido a la pobre niña.

\- Lo siento, Samuel- Te pusiste de pie- Dios… ¿Quieres… quieres que le explique?

\- No, está bien, yo hablaré con ella.

\- Lo lamento… En serio- Lo miraste- Fue mi culpa, me involucré demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas pidiendo perdón por ser amigable con ella y traerle galletas?- Se levantó- ¿Qué dices?

\- No se supone que me viera de ese modo…

\- Es huérfana, y es muy joven, era obvio que le diría así a cualquier mujer con la que pasara demasiado tiempo. ¿Acaso los niños no suelen decirle mamá a sus maestras?

\- Sí, pero lo acabas de decir… Paso demasiado tiempo aquí.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Tu disfrutas de estar aquí, nosotros también.

\- Es mucho más complicado que eso.

\- No- Se acercó mucho a ti, con un tono más dulce- No es tan complicado…

\- Es complicado- Negaste.

\- Linda ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que piensas demasiado?

\- Sí, todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno… Te propongo algo… Ya que eres tan analítica, piensa lo que quieras, pero no quiero que traigas ni medio pensamiento negativo cuando estemos en Navidad, en casa de Nathan.

\- Yo no voy a…

\- No, no- Te interrumpió- No. Mi casa, mis reglas. Hace días dijiste que ibas a pasar la Navidad sola, y no voy a dejar que eso pase. A mi hermano no le va a molestar tu cara durante la cena, y Elena estará agradecida de estar con otra mujer que sea mayor de edad. Aunque sea cinco minutos durante el brindis.

Tú lo miraste, dudando, en el medio de dos ideas opuestas que luchaban entre sí. Por un lado querías estar con él, pero tampoco querías seguir metiéndote en una relación que no pasaría como amistad.

\- ¿Cinco minutos?- Pidió él.

\- Lo pensaré…

Dejaste la casa, con diez mil pensamientos golpeándose entre sí como luchadores de una batalla romana, y tu cabeza se sentía como tal.


	27. Chapter 27

Después de ese pequeño inconveniente, Samuel se acercó a la habitación de su hija.

Él se asomó lentamente por la puerta, viéndola sentada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando los dibujos que había hecho y su mono de peluche.

El hombre entró, para sentarse a su lado, acariciando lentamente su largo cabello.

\- ¿Lo arruiné papi?- Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa, linda?

\- Nuestra amistad con la señorita… ¿Lo arruiné porque le dije mami sin querer?- Lo miró.

\- No, claro que no.

Samuel se sentó mejor en la cama, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. La niña se acercó rápidamente y se acurrucó en su pecho, boca arriba, totalmente acunada en sus brazos, casi como una bebe.

\- Yo creo que no le gustó- Murmuró Sophie.

\- No se trata de eso, cariño- Besó su frente- Solamente no se lo esperaba.

\- Pero la espanté. Salió corriendo.

\- Yo también saldría corriendo si una niña adorable como tú me llama papi. Correría por el miedo de despertarme de un sueño tan bonito.

\- Tonto- Ella golpeó suavemente su barbilla.

\- En serio, no te preocupes- Besó una de sus pequeñas manos- ¿O no te diste cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Yo creo que nuestro plan está funcionando. Es decir… Viene aquí seguido, toma café, come con nosotros, se ríe, habla mucho… ¿Te acuerdas al principio, como era? Toda seria, super “mírenme, soy profesional y tengo lentes y cara de enojada”…

\- Si- Rio con fuerza.

\- Y para Navidad tengo planeado hacer que el plan funcione del todo… Yo creo que le gusto ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Ella te mira mucho.

\- ¿En serio? Pero eso es porque soy un hombre genial- Puso un mal rostro de seductor.

Sophie rio nuevamente. Samuel acarició su rostro, mirándola.

\- Te amo hija…

\- Y yo a ti papi.

\- Esperemos que pronto ella diga lo mismo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Beso!

Él se acercó para besar su mejilla pero ella intentó besarlo en la boca, por lo que Samuel apartó su cara.

\- No. Sophie- Se puso serio- Solamente los adultos enamorados se besan en la boca. No me beses así.

\- ¿En serio? Pero en el parque vi mamis besando a sus hijas en la boca.

\- Lo sé, pero está mal. Hay muchas formas de demostrarle amor a los hijos, pero así no. La boca es amor de pareja. ¿Sí? Y recuerda que si alguien intenta besarte así, grites.

\- Bueno. Mejilla entonces- Ella movió la cara.

\- Mucho mejor.

Drake besó su suave mejilla, con fuerza y ruidosamente, varias veces.

\- Ahora tu- Dijo ella.

El hombre le acercó la mejilla y la sintió besarlo con fuerza, intentando ser tan ruidosa como él.

\- Oh no- Murmuró él, teatralmente- Has despertado… ¡Al monstruo come niñas!

\- ¡No!- Rio ella.

Samuel se agachó sobre ella, haciendo ruidos raros, intentando morder su estómago pero produciéndole cosquillas y haciéndola reír con fuerza.

\- ¡No podrás escapar!- Gruñó él- ¡Argggggg!

\- ¡Socorro!- Gritó ella, riendo, intentando apartarlo.

Con su torpeza característica, la niña, sin quererlo, le dio un rodillazo en la nariz.

\- ¡Ouch!- Él se apartó rápidamente, agarrando su nariz- Cielos… Fuerte, como yo.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Se sentó- ¡Te pegué!

\- Estábamos jugando, eso suele suceder.

Él se miró la mano, viendo que tenía un poco de sangre.

\- ¡Sangre!- Gritó ella- ¡Te lastimé!

\- Tranquila… Tranquila… Fue un accidente. Ve al baño y tráeme un poco de papel higiénico ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Sí!

Ella salió corriendo y volvió de inmediato con todo el rollo de papel higiénico, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

\- Que exagerada- Él agarró cierta cantidad y se lo puso en una fosa nasal- ¿Ves? Así.

\- Es que tienes mucha nariz, papi.

\- Lo sé- Rio.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco.

\- Lo siento- Sophie se arrodilló en la cama para abrazarlo por la espalda- Lo siento papi…

\- Todo está bien, tranquila.

\- Tengo que usar mucho hechizo de amor, para que te cures rápido.

\- Bueno, jamás me negaré a tus hechizos de amor.

La niña de cabello dorado se puso de pie en la cama y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su padre.

\- Sana, sana- Dijo ella- Soy la bruja de los hechizos de amor, y le digo a la sangre que pare. Fush, fush, kashalelush.

\- Ten cuidado, eres tan poderosa que me vas a secar el cerebro.

Ella rio con fuerza, para luego abrazarlo. La cabeza de Samuel quedó en su pecho, y la sensación de ella abrazándolo así, lo hizo cerrar los ojos, feliz.


	28. Chapter 28

No estabas muy de acuerdo con eso, ya que pasar la Navidad en casa de Nathan te parecía una intromisión y excederse en la amabilidad de esa familia, pero Samuel te había insistido demasiado, y, para ser honesta contigo misma, te era imposible oponerte a él y su irresistible rostro de cachorro abandonado.

Resignada a su pedido, fuiste a casa de Nathan y Elena, a media tarde de Nochebuena, llevando una tonelada de galletas de canela, jengibre y chocolate. Golpeaste la puerta decorada, bajo una suave nevisca. Oíste un chillido similar al de un cerdo asustado provenir desde dentro. “Sophie” pensaste, riendo.

Viste la puerta abrirse lentamente y a la niña, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Cielos- Dijiste, fingiendo sorpresa- Señora Elena, que pequeña y linda luce hoy.

\- Jijijiji- Rio ella- Soy yo, Sophie.

\- ¡Cierto! Ya creía yo que Elena no era tan bonita… Pero no se lo digas ¿Si?

\- ¡Sí!- Tomó tu mano libre y te hizo entrar- Vamos.

Una vez adentro, viste la casa completamente adornada con motivos navideños, incluyendo un hermoso árbol con unos cuantos regalos, y a ambos dueños de la casa, a Cassie recostada en el sillón, a Víctor revisando su teléfono, y a Samuel, que te miró sonriendo, con un suéter de lana celeste. 

No era la primera vez que los veías, ya te había tocado conversar con esa familia antes, desde luego, gracias a Samuel.

Saludaste a todos mientras colocabas tu enorme caja de galletas.

\- ¿Vas a alimentar a un regimiento?- Dijo Samuel, mirando- ¿Estamos en la guerra?

\- No quería venir con las manos vacías- Sonreíste.

\- Chocolate- Sophie se asomó- ¿Puedo papi? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Solo una ¿Si? Por favor ¿Si?

\- Una- El tomó una galleta y se la dio- Es temprano.

\- Por cierto, Nathan- Lo miraste- Vaya árbol que conseguiste.

\- Iba a conseguir uno más chico- Dijo él- Pero es una Navidad especial…

\- Se supone que todas sean especiales.

\- Son Drakes- Dijo Víctor- Tienen sus modos particulares para lo especial…

Tú reíste, notando que eso era cierto.

Durante toda la tarde e inicio de la noche, te quedaste allí, con esa extraña familia formada por eventos aún más extraños, riendo, disfrutando, contando historias y oyendo otras aún más descabelladas.

La cena fue aún mejor. Estabas en esa mesa, no demasiado grande, junto al árbol, con todos comiendo y riendo, incluso Cassie parecía querer opinar a su manera.

Todos esperaron ansiosamente mientras la televisión daba la cuenta regresiva que catapultó un brindis general cuando el conteo llegó a cero.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver los regalos?- Preguntó Sophie, con su mayor cara de emoción.

\- Ve- Dijo Elena, acunando a su hija- Repártelos.

\- ¡Sí!

Ella se agachó, comenzando a revisar los paquetes.

\- S…- La niña intentó leer en una caja.

\- Sophie, solo tienes cuatro años- Dijo Nathan- Aun no puedes leer.

\- Sí que puedo- Se ofuscó ella- Papi me está enseñando.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- Lo miraste.

\- Solamente lo básico- Dijo Samuel, bebiendo un trago de sidra- Pensé que, ya que es inteligente como su fantástico padre, no estaría de más que empezara a leer pronto. Se divierte y se educa.

\- Brindo por eso- Levantaste tu copa.

\- Su… lly- Leyó ella- Este es para el abuelo Sully.

\- ¿En serio?- Víctor lo tomó.

Él lo abrió, encontrándose con una pipa blanca, muy elegante, en su caja de madera, y un paquete oscuro.

\- Ostentoso- Él miró la tarjeta- Gracias Nate.

\- Es el extraño Tabaco de los Remolinos. Es una mezcla de tabaco Cubano, Colombiano y Chino.

\- Se nota- Lo olió.

\- Sophie- Leyó la niña, rápidamente- ¡Mío!

\- Ese fue idea de Elena y mía- Dijo Nathan.

Ella lo abrió de prisa, encontrándose con un paquete que contenía una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla, idéntica a la que Samuel solía tener y que, casualmente, había traído.

\- ¡Es la chaqueta de papi!- Ella se lo pusó velozmente- ¡Calentito!

\- Su nivel de Drake ha aumentado en un trecientos por ciento- Rio Sullivan.

\- Es cierto- Reíste.

\- ¿Cómo se dice?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- ¡Gracias Nate y Elena!- Rio.

Poco a poco, Sophie fue encontrando regalos para todos. Juguetes, ropa, perfume, libros, un poco de todo, hasta que encontró una pequeña caja y leyó lentamente el nombre

\- ¡Señorita!- Gritó Sophie, acercándote una pequeña caja- ¡Este tiene tu nombre!

\- ¿En serio?- Lo tomaste, sorprendida, al no esperar nada- A ver…

Era una caja pequeña, bien envuelta. Lo abriste, casi lamentando tener que romper el bello envoltorio y te encontraste con una caja de cartón, y una tarjeta.

Miraste la tarjeta, típica, con motivos navideños, y la abriste, viendo una preciosa caligrafía con un obvio estilo antiguo, el cual leíste.

“Aun a pesar de todo, ten este simple regalo. Un pequeño recordatorio de que, no importa donde estés, tienes una bandada en la cual perteneces. Vuela libre, y ven al nido siempre que lo necesites. Sam”

Lo miraste de reojo mientras abrías la caja. Dentro había una cadenilla extremadamente delicada, engarzada a ambos lados de las alas de una figura de plata: un ave con las alas abiertas. Pero no cualquier ave, era idéntica a las aves que Samuel tenía tatuadas en su cuello.

Tomaste la gargantilla, con tu mano temblorosa, mientras te cubrías la boca, y tus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Samuel se acercó a ti, preocupado.

\- Es…- Gemiste- Es… la primera vez que alguien me regala algo para Navidad… Y es precioso… Dios…

\- Me asustaste… Yo creía que no te gustaba- Respiró.

\- Gracias…- Lo abrazaste con fuerza- Gracias, Samy…

Solo pudiste estrujarlo con fuerza, conmocionada, por algo que había tocado profundamente tu fibra más sensible.


	29. Chapter 29

Te tomaste tu tiempo para recuperarte, mientras tu rostro seguía en el cuello de Samuel y tus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos.

Lo soltaste de a poco, mientras te secabas los ojos con el dorso de tus manos.

\- Que suerte que no se me ocurrió regalarte nada más impactante- Bromeó él, levemente, acariciando tu brazo.

\- Y yo no traje nada para nadie… Por Dios… Me siento fatal.

\- Cállate ¿Quieres? Trajiste esas deliciosas galletas caseras- Él te quitó el collar de las manos.

Suavemente él pasó la cadena por tu cuello, enganchándola delicadamente, rozando imperceptiblemente tu piel con sus dedos, lo cual te produjo una leve descarga eléctrica en el fondo de tu cerebro.

\- Y… Perfecto- Dijo Drake, sonriendo.

\- Gracias… En serio.

\- No te vuelvas dramática por eso, es solo un collar.

\- Pero lo que significa…

\- No- Te interrumpió, tocando el ave que descansaba entre tus clavículas- No empieces.

Tú sonreíste delicadamente. Generalmente jamás le permitías a nadie que interrumpiera tus frases, pero de alguna manera, cuando Samuel lo hacía, no te molestaba.

\- Feliz Navidad- Sonrió él.

\- Feliz Navidad- Lo miraste, sonriendo.

No estabas al tanto de eso, pero para los restantes tres adultos, las miradas y la cercanía que tenían eran más que obvia, y aún más la química que estaba chispeando entre ustedes.

Fue unos cuantos minutos después, mientras todos estaban dispersos en mil cuestiones, cuando Samuel miró a su hermano y a Elena, asintiendo suavemente. Debía poner en marcha el plan.

Distraídamente, Fisher te pidió que llevaras unas cosas a la cocina, a lo cual accediste. Mientras dejabas todo, Nathan buscó algo entre los cajones, lo cual se lo arrojó a Samuel, parado cerca de la puerta. El mayor de los Drake colocó todo en posición y se quedó quieto, esperando.

Ibas a volver a la sala, pero lo viste allí, de pie, impidiéndote pasar.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonreíste.

\- Nada- Se encogió de hombros, con tono dulce- Hola.

\- Hola- Reíste- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada- Repitió- Lindo collar ¿Quién te lo regaló?

\- Un hombre amable pero medio loco.

\- Tiene buen gusto.

\- Eso creo…

\- Hermana… ¿Qué pasó con tus habilidades de observación?

\- No me llames así- Golpeaste suavemente su brazo- Y estoy de vacaciones, permíteme ser un poco menos psicótica para los detalles. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mmmmm…

Lo miraste, sin entender. Él subió los ojos, lentamente, y tú los seguiste. Allí, colgado de la puerta, sin que lo hubieras visto antes, había una rama de muérdago. Tardaste un momento en procesar la información mientras él volvía a mirarte.

No sabias que había mas en tu cabeza, si dudas, confusión o incredulidad, y desconocías si tu corazón estaba a punto de explotar o no.

\- ¿Q-que?- Preguntaste, a no saber qué hacer.

\- Muérdago- Susurró él, acercándose un poco a ti.

\- L-lo vi…

Ahora que él sabía que tú estabas al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, una oleada de súbita timidez se apoderó del mayor de los Drake. La seguridad con la que había empezado lentamente se disolvió en el temor de que tú te negaras a él.

\- Yo no…- Murmuró él, mirando a otro lado- Es decir… Es solo… una tradición ¿Sabes? No es… obligación…

\- Lo se…

\- Pero… m-me… gustaría…- Se frotó la nuca, nerviosamente- Ya sabes…

\- ¿A-a mí? Yo no… Soy un mal partido…

\- No, no lo eres, linda… No digas eso- Te miró, como si le doliera que te minimizaras- No para mi…

\- Pero…- Miraste al suelo- Tu eres demasiado…

\- Entiendo- Suspiró, triste- No quieres, lo entiendo. Respeto tu… decisión.

\- No es que no quiera- Lo miraste- Es que pienso en… ya sabes…

\- Ya te lo dije, piensas demasiado- Él tomó suavemente tus dedos- Por favor… cariño…

Una parte de ti temía que te hubieses emborrachado y eso fuese fruto de un sueño. Te acercaste un poco más a él, cediendo a su hechizante suplica, despacio, como si pudieras despertarte de aquello en cualquier momento. Lo viste acortar los pocos milímetros que quedaban, tomando delicadamente tu barbilla y besando tus labios con extrema delicadeza.

Por un momento te quedaste estática, sintiendo sus labios cálidos depositados sobre los tuyos, expectantes, ambos sin respirar. Instintivamente cerraste los ojos, buscando suavemente un beso más cómodo, colocando tus manos en su cintura. Samuel reaccionó a eso, cerrando los ojos también, rodeándote con sus brazos, tanteando tus labios sin perder su delicadeza.

Ambos se quedaron un momento, besándose tiernamente, como si cualquier atisbo de pasión fuera incluso prohibido, sin pensar en nada más que en esa pura sensación.

Para cuando se separaron levemente, no pudiste evitar dar un largo suspiro, mientras, sonriendo, lo mirabas con todo el amor que habías reprimido todo ese tiempo. Samuel hizo exactamente lo mismo, acariciando tu espalda.

Te sentías en las nubes, totalmente mareada de amor, eufórica por dentro y con la mente extrañamente calmada.

Lo único que rompió la atmosfera romántica, fue el largo grito eufórico de Sophie, que hizo temblar toda y cada una de las superficies vidriosas de la casa.


	30. Chapter 30

Sophie corrió hacia ustedes, que seguían bastante juntos, y se quedó mirándote llena de fascinación y asombro, como si de pronto te hubieses convertido en la forma real de Rapunzel y tu cabello estuviese brillando con magia y hadas alrededor.

Luego miró a su padre, con la misma cara.

\- ¡Papi!- Chilló ella- ¡Los adultos enamorados se besan en la boca!

\- Si, lo sé- Sonrió él.

\- ¡Increíble!- Ella te miró- ¿¡Estas enamorada de papi!?

\- Y-yo… Bueno…- Tu rostro se volvió intensamente rojo- S-si…

\- ¿Vas a ser mi mami?

\- Emmm… ¿Quizás? No lo sé…

\- Prometo ser buena- Ella tomó el borde de tu suéter- Por favor…

\- Linda…- Samuel se agachó levemente frente a su hija- No te apresures ¿Si? Nosotros recién nos besamos, quizás lo nuestro no resulte, quizás resulte maravillosamente bien. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Yo creí…- Sophie te miró- Creí que yo te había asustado, o yo no te agradaba.

\- Sophie- Acariciaste su cabello- Eres dulce, adorable, obediente e inteligente, como una princesa hechicera. Es imposible que no me agrades. Tengo ganas de hacer una estatua de chocolate a tu nombre.

\- Entonces…- Pensó ella- ¿Quizás algún día seas mi mami?

\- Bueno…- La alzaste en brazos- Eso espero…

\- No, no- Rio la niña- Serás mi mamá.

\- ¿Tú te crees la reina aquí?- Samuel le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Si- Rio.

Sophie tomó a su padre, por el cuello del suéter y tiró suavemente, acercándolo.

\- Vamos- Medió ordeno ella- Dense besitos de adulto.

\- Imposible negarme a eso- Susurró Drake.

Él se acercó aún más a ti, besando larga y suavemente tus labios, acariciando tu espalda. Tú le devolviste el cariño, sonriendo, aun con la niña en tus brazos. La oíste aplaudir por el fenómeno.

El hombre apenas se separó de ti, para luego besar la cabeza de su hija, y quedarse un momento cerca a ambas, como si contemplara su familia.

\- Hey, Drakes- Llamó Sullivan- Linda familia.

\- En eso tienes razón- Dijo Samuel, mirándote.

\- ¿Vendrás a pasar Año Nuevo aquí también?- Te preguntó Elena.

\- No lo sé, no quiero molestarlos- Dejaste a Sophie en el suelo.

\- Vendrás entonces- Nathan se acercó- Samuel jamás ha tenido nada tan serio con una mujer antes, como para que valiera traerla en las fiestas navideñas.

\- Pero si recién siquiera nos besamos…

\- ¿Y tú crees que recién ahora él está interesado en ti?- Rio Nathan- No, no, estoy aburrido de escucharlo hablar de ti.

\- ¿Qué?- Miraste a Samuel- ¿En serio?

\- Más o menos- Tomó tu mano, distraídamente.

\- Es decir que te gusto desde hace tiempo.

\- Absolutamente. Creo que fue una de tus últimas visitas antes de que fuéramos al Juzgado. Fue un “click” y reconocer que esa Trabajadora Social me tenía muerto…

\- Oh… Entonces no estaba loca… Si me estabas seduciendo… Creí que era mi subconsciente tratando de creer que yo también te gustaba…

\- ¿Tú me veías con ojitos desde entonces?- Él tomó tu cintura.

\- No tan pronto… Fue cuando las primera cuatro denuncias te cayeron… ¿Recuerdas? Hiciste lasaña “estilo Mediterráneo” y actuaste como mesero francés…

\- Lo recuerdo… Eso quiere decir que llevamos bastante tiempo rondándonos mutuamente como pollos sin cabeza…

\- Ya no…- Miraste sus ojos, profundamente.

\- Ya no…- Te imitó, perdiéndose en tus ojos.

\- Ho por Dios- Víctor se quejó levemente- Voy a tener diabetes de solo verlos…

\- Está bien- Reíste- Si tanto molesto, me voy.

\- ¿Qué?- Samuel te miró con rostro triste, antes de mirar a Sullivan- ¡Víctor!

\- Relájate- Palmeaste su pecho- En realidad es tarde, tengo que llamar un taxi e irme a casa.

\- ¿A tu casa? ¿Sola? ¿En Navidad? ¿Estás loca?

\- ¡Ven con nosotros!- Sophie te tomó una mano- ¡Y duermes con papi!

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Samuel le hizo cosquillas a su hija- ¿Eres adolescente o qué?

Todos rieron a la vez.

De hecho, era tarde, y era un buen momento para irse a dormir, ya que habían más futuros almuerzos y cenas en los días siguientes. Víctor se quedó en casa de Nathan, mientras tú dormirías con Samuel.

Ese pensamiento te llenó de nervios en todo el camino hasta su casa, e inclusive mientras él acostaba a Sophie, y mientras tú tomabas tu lugar en la cama.

Pero como demonio espantado por una bendición, tus nervios se esfumaron en el instante en que Samuel, acostado a tu lado, te abrazaba para que descansaras en su pecho. Esa peculiar sensación de confort y calidez que era tan propia de él, se abalanzó sobre ti. Te acurrucaste en su costado, inspirando largamente su aroma, feliz y a gusto, al tiempo en que sentías su mano acariciar tiernamente tu espalda.

\- La mejor Navidad de mi vida- Susurraste, con una sonrisa- Gracias Samy.

\- A ti, mi amor- Besó largamente tu frente.

\- Soy la mujer más suertuda del planeta- Lo miraste.

\- Entonces yo soy el hombre más suertudo…

Acercaste tus labios a los suyos, para besarlo suavemente, múltiples veces y lleno de ternura.

\- Eres adorable- Murmuró él, con ojos enamorados- ¿Dormimos, mi adorable?

\- Claro…- Besaste su barbilla- Descansa, adorable.

\- Duerme bien, mi adorable.

\- Tu adorable.

Tú reíste suavemente, cubierta por mantas cálidas, músculo, y amor, en grandes cantidades.


	31. Chapter 31

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente con el nuevo día. Somnolienta, observaste que seguías acurrucada en el pecho de Samuel, entre las sábanas, y que en su otro brazo, Sophie dormía plácidamente, tanto como él.

La imagen te pareció extremadamente adorable, y te produjo un enorme deseo de quedarte allí y ver eso todas las mañanas. Abrazaste su cintura, mientras suspirabas felizmente.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Él se despertó levemente, abriendo los ojos un milímetro.

\- Lo siento- Reíste en voz baja- Te desperté.

\- No es nada- Se estiró lentamente, dando un suave quejido- Me desperté hace rato, pero ni loco iba a moverme…

\- Shhh- Palmeaste levemente su pecho- Vas a despertarla.

\- Tiene sueño pesado…- Acomodó el cabello de su hija- Solo Dios sabrá cuando rayos vino hasta aquí. Maldita fantasmita adorable.

\- ¿Lo hace muy seguido?

\- Bastante… Sé que ya no es edad para que haga esto… Pero no puedo decirle que no.

\- Si no lo hace todo el tiempo, no te preocupes. Sabe dormir sola.

\- Si…- Acarició tiernamente tu cabello- ¿Sabes? Llevo bastante tiempo queriendo estar así, con cada una dormida en mis brazos…

\- ¿En serio?- Sonreíste, apoyando tu barbilla en su pecho.

\- Mjm- Asintió- Es el paraíso…

\- Samy…

\- Dime.

\- No te espantes ¿Si? Te amo…

\- No me espanto- Sonrió- También te amo.

Tú te acercaste un poco más, tomando suavemente su rostro con tus manos, mientras comenzabas a besarlo lentamente. Sentías su boca más atrevida, los labios más curiosos, la lengua más deseosa de hurgar, al tiempo en que su mano acariciaba suavemente tu cintura. Rozaste la piel de su cuello con la yema de tus dedos, notando que todo estaba empezando a ser más denso y pasional. Te separaste de él, dificultosamente, viendo como él quería continuar con los besos.

\- No, Samy- Susurraste- Cálmate…

Lo oíste gruñir suavemente.

\- ¿Tienes hábito?- Te preguntó.

\- Si… Guardado en algún lado ¿Por qué?

\- Un día de estos podríamos dejar a la reina en casa de Nathan… Y tú te pones el hábito…

\- Eso es pecado, bestia- Lo golpeaste levemente, al entender la idea.

\- Después rezamos y listo… Puedo conseguir un disfraz de sacerdote si quieres…

\- Basta- Reíste imperceptiblemente- Eres imposible.

Ambos rieron suavemente, muy cerca. Del lado opuesto a ti, Sophie se movió, desperezándose, frotándose los ojos.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente- Samuel acarició su cabello.

\- Buen día papi- Ella abrazó su cintura y te miró, somnolienta, sonriendo- Buen día mami.

\- Buen día linda…- Sonreíste- Pero ya sabes…

\- No importa- Te interrumpió- Te voy a llamar mami.

Tú volviste a reír.

Uno a uno se levantaron, despertándose del todo. Para cuando tu llegaste a la cocina, con Sophie, Samuel estaba terminando de preparar tres tazas de leche chocolatada caliente con un bizcocho de vainilla que había hecho un par de días antes.

Te quedaste en la puerta, oliendo. Supusiste que esa mezcla de aromas dulces y cálidos, era el olor a un hogar. Observaste a la niña caminar junto a él y abrazar sus piernas, a lo que Drake bajó sus ojos a ella, amorosamente.

Ambas cosas te afectaron de una manera que desconocías, e hicieron que lentamente comenzaras a llorar. Samuel te miró, preocupado.

\- Hey- Se acercó a ti- ¿Linda? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es… nada…- Secaste tus ojos- Es que… Verlos a ustedes, ver cuánto se quieren, sentir esta casa… Yo… No puedo creer que este siendo parte de esto… No tienes idea hace cuanto que quiero vivirlo…

\- Pero, cariño…- Acarició tu rostro- Relájate… Adivina que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estas en casa ahora- Te abrazó.

Rodeaste su cuerpo con tus brazos, escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello, cerrando los ojos e inspirando lentamente, mientras sentías sus brazos estrujarte firmemente contra su pecho. Diste un suave quejido de leve satisfacción, al tiempo en que tu alma se calmaba.

Era cierto. Esa sería tu casa, la sentías como tal. Y ellos eran tu familia. Nunca hubieses podido creer que eso ocurriría de esa manera, pero estabas feliz de que eso hubiese terminado así.

\- Mami- Sophie palmeó suavemente tu pierna- La leche se va a enfriar. Y caliente es mejor.

Soltaste a Samuel, solamente para abrazar a la niña, alzarla en brazos y besar su mejilla con fuerza. Ella rio levemente, antes de apoyarse en tu hombro.

\- Sabes que ella es una garrapata ¿Cierto?- Te dijo Drake- Una vez que se pega a ti, jamás te dejará ir.

\- Debe ser heredado de ti- Lo miraste.

\- Graciosa- Él mordió suavemente tu cuello.

Tú reíste ampliamente.

El día se volvió en una deliciosa estadía en casa de Samuel, comiendo cosas deliciosas, hablando hasta por los codos, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias, al igual de una pequeña niña rubia que no dejaba de seguirte, tomar tu mano y llamarte “Mami” a cada momento.

Era, por lejos, la mejor Navidad de tu vida.


	32. Chapter 32

La cena de Año Nuevo en casa de Nathan fue más de la misma increíble sensación de estar en familia. Pudiste darte cuenta que incluso Sullivan estaba tratándote como un miembro más de la “Manada Drake”.

Aquella manada que había iniciado con esos dos prófugos de la vida, y que ahora contaba con un padre sustituto, dos mujeres adultas y dos niñas de pura cepa Drake.

Te quedaste con ellos, en el tejado de esa casa, aprovechando de que no hacía tanto frío, viendo los fuegos artificiales alrededor. Además de todos, lo mejor era tener a Samuel al lado, besando tu hombro y abrazando tu cintura, con tanto cariño que los fuegos artificiales te parecían una nimiedad.

Te cansaste de oír a Nathan mencionar lo extraño que le parecía ver a su hermano tomado de la mano contigo, e incluso mencionar, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo feliz que estaba por eso. Evidentemente las fiestas de fin de año lo volvían altamente emocionable.

Aprovechando que eran tus vacaciones, comenzaste a pasar más tiempo en casa de Samuel que en tu propia casa, y ya comenzó a aparecer un tercer cepillo de dientes en el baño, una muda de ropa en el ropero, detalles de tu presencia constante allí.

Estabas sentada en lo largo del sofá, de noche ya, viendo una película absurdamente aburrida, cuando Samuel apareció lentamente. Apartó suavemente tus piernas, se sentó y las volvió a colocar, sobre él, en su regazo, mientras acariciaba tus rodillas.

\- ¿Se durmió tan rápido?- Te acercaste un poco más, acomodando el cuello de su suéter marrón.

\- Con lo que corrió hoy… No sé cómo aguantó hasta ahora.

\- Tiene tu energía- Sonreíste.

\- Es posible… ¿Sabes?- Él acarició tus piernas, pensativo- He estado pensando… Y todo depende de ti, si quieres o no… Pero me gustaría que me cuentes sobre tu… infertilidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

\- No lo sé… Emmm… ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

\- Siempre sospeché que lo era, en realidad… He tenido un par de encuentros sin protección y nada me sucedió… Pero médicamente confirmado, hace casi dos años… Cuando estaba por casarme…

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró- ¿Casi te casas?

\- Si…- Suspiraste- Tuve una linda relación con un hombre llamado Bennedict. Y todo iba bien, estuvimos casi un año de novios, hasta que él me dijo que, como regalo de bodas mío, él quería casarse conmigo ya embarazada. Él tenía esa idea en la mente de verme con vestido de novia y barriga. Lo intentamos, mucho. Cuando vimos que no sucedía nada, visitamos el doctor, que me confirmó lo divertido de todo: tengo óvulos, pero prácticamente muertos. Técnicamente me he quedado embarazada bastantes veces, pero los óvulos son tan médicamente defectuosos que el embrión no alcanza a desarrollarse más de un puñado de días…

\- Oh… Lo siento, linda- Tomó tus manos.

\- Lo más divertido de todo fue Bennedict, que en vez de apoyarme y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor por estar defectuosa, directamente decidió que si yo no podía darle hijos, no le interesaba casarse. Rompió conmigo, directamente, a pocos meses de la boda. Aparentemente le importaba más casarse con una fábrica de niños que conmigo.

\- Discúlpame, pero ese tipo es un maldito desgraciado- Siseó, enojado- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan bestia, tan insensible, tan malditamente hijo de perra?

\- Cálmate- Palmeaste su mano, con una leve sonrisa- Míralo de este modo… Al menos me di cuenta de la clase de idiota que era, antes de casarme.

\- Si…- Pensó- Entonces… ¿No hay forma de que te quedes embarazada?

\- Si, con inseminación artificial, lo cual es endemoniadamente caro. Mi útero funciona perfectamente, una vez al mes mi cuerpo me lo recuerda. Pero aun así, el bebé no seria mío. Solo podría “prestar” el útero, pero los óvulos tienen que ser de otra mujer. Y para tener un hijo que no sea mío… Mejor no…

\- ¿Qué trabajes en adopciones tiene algo que ver?

\- Llevo más tiempo trabajando que sabiendo que soy estéril- Reíste levemente- Pero supongo que mi intuición femenina funciona mejor que mi sistema reproductor.

\- Sabes que no poder concebir no te hace menos mujer ¿Cierto?

\- Lo sé- Te sentaste a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

\- Algunas mujeres se deprimen mucho en ese caso… Sé que Elena tardó un poco en embarazarse de Cassie y se volvió imposible. No quiero que te pongas mal por eso… Así que, siempre dime si te sientes mal o algo…- Te miró- Mejor me callo ¿No?

\- No- Reíste, hundiendo tus dedos en su pelo- Esta bien. Es adorable cuando te preocupas así. Aunque me pregunto por qué esta sorpresiva curiosidad tuya por mi útero…

\- Es que…- Se apoyó en el respaldo, acariciando tu muslo- Desde que salí de prisión, me volví un poco especulador para futuro… Antes vivía el ahora, y ahora tengo medio cerebro en el mañana.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y estoy pensando, en caso de que nuestra relación crezca hasta niveles extremadamente serios… A mí no me importa que seas estéril. Te amo tal y como eres.

\- Cariño- Te acercaste y besaste suavemente sus labios- También te amo tal y como eres.

\- Eso es fácil, yo soy perfecto- Bromeó.

\- De hecho… Si, eres bastante perfecto- Besaste su labio inferior.

\- Bastante es suficiente para mí- Ronroneó, acariciando tu cintura.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir, señor bastante perfecto?- Lo miraste.

\- Claro…

\- A menos que seas silencioso.

\- ¿Silencioso para qué?

Una sonrisa picarona se formó en su rostro mientras sentía una de tus manos meterse curiosamente por debajo de su suéter y acariciar su estómago suavemente.

\- ¿Sabes que, papi?- Susurraste en su boca- Estas hablando a futuro y aún no hemos hecho el amor.

\- Sigue hablando así, mami, y veremos cuantos segundos me toma en hacerte terminar- Te apretó contra él.

\- No…- Mordiste su cuello- Lo quiero lento.

Lo oíste asentir con un gruñido.


	33. Chapter 33

Tú ya estabas recostada, desnuda, cuando viste a Samuel cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, con llave, y caminar hacia ti, únicamente con un calzoncillo negro.

\- Hola…- Sonrió él, subiéndose a la cama y trepando encima de ti- Hola, hola, hola…

\- Hola- Reíste en voz baja.

\- Te ves preciosa sin ropa- Besó suavemente distintas partes de tu rostro.

Murmuraste un suave “gracias”, mientras lo sentías llenarte de besos tan cariñosos como pasionales.

Evidentemente él había tomado lo de ir despacio, al pie de la letra, ya que se tomó su tiempo en besar, morder, lamer y chupar tu piel, acariciarte suavemente, ronronearte cosas al oído.

Podías sentir su cuerpo entero sobre ti, presionándote levemente contra el colchón, entibiando tu piel con sus músculos cálidos, frotando su entrepierna dura contra ti.

\- ¿Quieres ver… cuan bueno soy en esto?- Susurró en tu oído, acariciando tu muslo.

\- Claro que sí, papi- Acariciaste su nuca mientras una de tus manos estrujaba su nalga, por debajo de su ropa interior- Por favor…

Lo viste separarse de ti, sonriendo. Se sentó levemente, detrás de ti, sujetándote con un brazo, permitiendo que te apoyaras en su pecho. Tú lo miraste, mordiendo tu labio inferior.

\- Vas a tener cuidado ¿Cierto?- Sonrió él, acariciando uno de tus senos- Nada de gritar…

\- Dios… Claro- Acariciaste su rostro- Samy…

\- Espero que no deba tapar tu boca- Besó tu mano, mientras su mano libre acarició la parte interna de tus muslos.

Ansiosa, observaste su mano acercarse lentamente, mientras la otra seguía en tu seno. Tu garganta ahogó una suave exclamación cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por tu vagina, rozando juguetonamente tus labios internos.

\- Sí que tienes ganas, mami- Besó tu cabeza- Estas empapada…

\- Samy…

Cerraste los ojos, sintiendo su mano frotar tu vagina por todo lo largo, antes de comenzar a acariciar tu clítoris con suaves movimientos circulares, que comenzaron a volverlo más grande y firme.

\- Te gusta ¿Mmmmm?- Ronroneó en tu oído- ¿Te gusta más esto?

Dos de sus largos dedos entraron suavemente dentro de tu vagina, saliendo y entrando lenta pero decididamente. Abriste tus piernas, instintivamente, mientras te sujetabas de sus muslos.

\- Que linda eres- Besó tu rostro- Preciosa…

\- Mierda… Samy- Gemiste suavemente.

\- Dime…

\- N-no voy a poder hacerlo en silencio… Se siente tan malditamente bien…

\- Y recién estoy comenzando.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse un poco más rápido, casi hurgando dentro de ti.

\- Mierda- Gemiste- Pon otro más… Por favor…

\- Eres insaciable- Su tercer dedo se unió dentro de ti- Adoro eso.

Aquellos tres dedos se movían firmemente en tu vagina caliente y mojada, mientras intentabas contener tus gemidos más ruidosos. Tus piernas temblaron cuando lo sentiste girar sus dedos cada vez que salían y entraban, sin detenerse.

\- Si… Si…- Tu cintura se movía por sí sola, intentando seguir sus dedos- Más… Mas fuerte… Papi…

\- Dios- Te apretó contra su pecho- No tienes idea lo mucho que me calienta verte así…

Samuel empezó a meter sus dedos con más fuerza, más velocidad, torciéndolos dentro de ti, hurgando en recovecos de placer. Tus delicados quejidos fueron eclipsados por el rítmico sonido obsceno de sus dedos entre todos tus fluidos.

\- Oh Dios…- Te aferraste a sus muslos- Samy… Samy…

\- Shhh…- Besó tu cabeza- No tan alto, mami… Aguanta el volumen ¿Si? Voy a hacerte terminar…

Ahora sus dedos empezaron a frotar firmemente tu punto más dulce, aquella pared interior que te hizo torcerte como poseída. Drake te mantuvo quieta con su otro brazo, mientras sentías sus dedos frotarte vigorosamente, arrancándote velozmente un éxtasis que te catapultó a un ínfimo grito ahogado, con tu cuerpo totalmente tensado y tus piernas sacudiéndose de placer.

\- Eso es…- Susurró él, dejando tu vagina húmeda para acariciar tu estómago y besar tu boca- Mi amor… Muy bien…

\- Mierda…- Respiraste apenas, entre sus brazos- Dios… Samy… E-eso… fue increíble…

\- Lo sé- Acarició tu rostro- Pude sentirlo…

\- Gracias… cariño…- Besaste su mano- Dios…

\- Tranquila, aún falta lo mejor… Aun no me has probado por completo…

\- Quiero verlo…

Sonriendo, él se separó de ti, dejándote recostada en la cama. Arrodillado en las sábanas, acarició su torso sensualmente, para gusto de tus ojos, bajando sus manos por su estómago formado y acariciando su calzoncillo negro ya terriblemente abultado.

Suavemente se bajó la única prenda libre, mostrándote, en la leve luz de la habitación, su pene grueso y bien dotado, brillante y apetecible, con dulces venas a la vista y un glande enrojecido que portaba una delicada gota transparente en la punta.

\- Wao- Mascullaste, hipnotizada por ver uno de los penes más deliciosos que hubieses visto en tu vida.

\- Me alaga enormemente que digas eso solo… wao…

\- Papi…

Sentiste una oleada de lujuria recorrer tu cuerpo, sabiendo que si te había hecho sentir tan bien con sus dedos, tenerlo así, dentro, sería el paraíso.


	34. Chapter 34

Te acercaste un poco más a él, para poder acariciar sus fuertes muslos, y subir lentamente tu mano a ese trozo de masculinidad. Acariciaste su pene, extremadamente caliente y duro, lamiéndote los labios.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Ronroneó Samuel, mirándote.

\- Si- Susurraste, acariciando suavemente su estómago y pecho- Todo de ti.

\- Dios…- Masculló- Te deseo mami…

Lo sentiste tocarte, moverte, posicionarte, como si planeara hacer una escultura. Poco a poco entendiste que quería, sobre todo cuando quedaste en cuatro patas frente a él.

\- Demonios… Mira eso- Drake tomó tus dos nalgas, separándolas suavemente- Espero no hacer demasiado ruido follandote…

Sus manos acariciaron tu espalda, por todo lo largo, mientras se arrodillaba detrás de ti. Tomó su pene y suavemente lo colocó en tu entrada húmeda, avanzando dentro de ti.

Un gemido relativamente sonoro se escapó de tu boca. Te cubriste la boca velozmente con tu mano, aunque el sonido ya se había producido.

\- Mierda- Susurraste- Lo siento.

\- Está bien- Se amoldó a tu figura- Gimes adorablemente.

Te estremeciste al sentir sus piernas junto a tus muslos, su cintura detrás de la tuya, su pecho tocando tu espalda, sus brazos fuertes a ambos lados de tus hombros, sosteniéndose, su boca en tu cuello. Parecía que quería tocarte con cada milímetro de piel. Podías notar su cuerpo caliente, musculoso, firme y varonil cubriéndote como una manta de placer. Y se sentía maravillosamente.

Lo oíste resoplar largamente en tu cuello, mientras empezaba a entrar y salir en tu vagina empapada.

\- Mierda… Mierda…- Gimió suavemente en tu oído- Que delicia… Dios…

\- Samy…

\- Adivina que… No he tenido sexo… Desde que me volví padre… Eres la primera mujer de Papi Sam…

\- Papi…- Gemiste- Mas fuerte… Papi…

\- ¿No lo querías lento?- Chupó el lóbulo de tu oreja.

\- O-otro día… Te necesito Samy… Por favor…

Poco a poco el modo en que te follaba comenzó a ser más rápido, firme y exquisito. En cierto punto, tomó un increíble ritmo ideal, que podría seguir perfectamente a la música electrónica. Lo sentías tan endemoniadamente placentero que cerraste los ojos, dejando que tu cuerpo se volviera de su posesión, mientras un minúsculo quejido acompañaba cada embestida. Evidentemente Samuel se había dado cuenta de que ese era tu ritmo, ya que lo mantuvo sin detenerse.

\- Si… Si…- Murmuró en tu cuello- Me encanta así… Que estés tan dentro del éxtasis… Que tu alma este en el cielo…

\- Samy…- Empezaste a inspirar profundamente- Sigue así… Estoy… estoy llegando…

\- Voy a taparte la boca ¿Si?

\- Si…

Una de sus manos se colocó sobre tus labios, al tiempo en que tu éxtasis se asomaba lentamente. Tus gemidos detenidos empezaron a ser más y más largos, hasta que el orgasmo atravesó tu cuerpo, dejando tus ojos desencajados, tus piernas sacudiéndose como electrocutadas y tu vagina pulsando insistentemente.

Él liberó tu boca, permitiéndote dejar caer tu torso hacia el colchón, respirando agitadamente. Tu trasero seguía alto, por lo que te sujetó la cintura con ambas manos, aumentando levemente la velocidad.

Lograste mirarlo por encima de tu hombro, contemplando su cuerpo formado plagado de sudor, el modo en que se movía, el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir sus propios gemidos.

\- Lléname Papi…- Susurraste- Muéstrale a Mami cuanto tienes para dar.

\- Dios…- Gimió, como herido.

Aumentó la velocidad, chocando tu trasero, resoplando lo más bajo posible. Sus embestidas se volvieron irregulares y poderosas, hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza, quejándose, tensándose, clavando su pene hirviendo lo más adentro de tu vagina. Viste sus piernas temblar suavemente, para que luego su cuerpo entero lo acompañara en un delicado espasmo que te llenó con su semen caliente.

\- P-por… Dios- Tembló una vez más- Esto ha sido… malditamente… increíble…

Drake dejó tu vagina, para abrazarte y dejarse caer entre las sábanas contigo encima de él.

\- Gracias- Besó tu mejilla- Gracias, gracias, gracias… cariño…

\- A ti…- Reíste suavemente.

Él también rio levemente, con su nariz en tu oído.

Te acurrucaste en su pecho, bostezando casi inmediatamente, disfrutando de su cuerpo suave y cálido.

Samuel te abrazó luego de cubrir a ambos con mantas, haciéndote dormir pocos minutos después, gracias a una mezcla de confort, cansancio, relajación, endorfinas y amor.


	35. Chapter 35

Tus cortas vacaciones habían terminado ya hacía una semana, y ahora volvías de tu trabajo con fantásticas noticias.

Como si nada, abriste la puerta de la casa de Samuel, ya que ahora, y por más que te fuera sumamente extraño, tenías la llave de su puerta. Eso te había hecho sentir, desde un primer momento, que había sido un enorme paso en la relación.

Entraste, caminando por la sala, saludando afectuosamente a la niña que veía un documental de ballenas, para luego caminar hacia el pasillo trasero que unía esa parte de la casa con la zona donde estaban ambas habitaciones.

Sonriendo, miraste a Drake, totalmente cubierto de polvo y sudor, con un pesado cinturón con herramientas, mirando las paredes llenas de líneas, el suelo marcado con cinta blanca y el techo agujereado. Hacía días que él se había decidido a agregarle un piso superior a la casa, con el pretexto de que sentía que faltaría espacio en cualquier momento. Había hecho unos planos básicos, pero ahora estaba entusiasmado con la idea de las escaleras.

\- Hola cariño- Le dijiste.

\- Hola- Se confundió- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Saliste antes, amor?

\- No. Es mi horario normal. Creo que tu estas demasiado entusiasmado con eso.

\- Pero estas aquí… Es mi nuevo entusiasmo del día- Abrió los brazos para abrazarte.

\- Espera, espera- Reíste- Estas sucio y esta es mi ropa de trabajar.

\- Cierto- Tomó un trapo y se refregó el rostro- Así… Un beso al menos…

Reíste suavemente, acercándote con cuidado y besando sus labios delicadamente. Y por supuesto, como cada vez que lo besabas, te quedaste un momento, saboreando su boca. Te era imposible solo besarlo una única vez.

\- ¡Oh!- Te separaste un momento- Casi me olvido. Buenas noticias.

\- ¿Te aumentaron el sueldo?

\- No…

\- ¿Robaste algo?

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste- No… ¿Tu…?

\- ¿Bajaste de peso?- Sonrió, interrumpiéndote.

\- ¡Para!- Golpeaste su brazo, riendo, viendo el polvo flotar.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió.

\- ¿Te acuerda de la señora “quiero poner una denuncia a medio mundo? Bueno, la policía la tiene en donde ellos querían. Se comerá unos cuantos juicios, tiene todas las cuentas bancarias congeladas, el pasaporte cancelado, la entrada prohibida y, grandioso, órdenes de alejamiento hacia nosotros.

\- Chúpate eso, vieja loca- Rio- Un alivio más.

\- Si- Suspiraste un momento- ¿Me cambio y te ayudo?

\- ¿Qué? No, no… Tengo que hacer el almuerzo.

\- No te vas a cambiar íntegro y empezarás a cocinar ahora, bobo. Tienes cara de cansado. ¿Qué te parece si pido algo y luego te ayudo?

\- Qué bonita eres- Besó tu frente- Por mi pide lo que quieras.

\- Veré si Sophie quiere algo en especial…

Tu caminaste de vuelta hacia la niña, mientras Samuel se detenía a mirar intensamente tu trasero.

Te sentaste junto a ella, notando como miraba concentradamente el documental. Ya sabías que poco podrías hablarle cuando pasaban animales por la televisión. Eso la abstraía más que cualquier princesa de Disney. Ella abrazó tu brazo, el par de minutos que duró hasta el siguiente corte comercial.

\- Hey- La abrazaste- Voy a pedir comida para luego ayudar a Sam. ¿Quieres algo?

\- Papi es todo un obrero- Rio, para luego pensar- Quiero Shushi.

\- Se dice Sushi- Reíste.

\- Si, los pescaditos de los hombres chistosos- Ella se estiró la piel de los ojos para imitar los ojos orientales.

\- ¿Sabes que te van a poner la pasta verde fea, si les dices chistosos?

\- ¡No!- Escondió el rostro en tu regazo- ¡Guanabi no!

\- Se llama Wasabi…

\- No quiero Guanabi en mi Shushi.

Reíste con fuerza ante sus ocurrencias.

Poco después un amable hombre Japonés trajo la orden de Sushi a tu casa y los tres se quedaron comiendo directamente en el sillón del salón.

\- Por suerte siempre pides bastante- Dijo Drake, chupándose uno de los dedos tras comer una porción de salmón- Estoy muerto de hambre.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a tener hambre? Estas trabajando sin parar desde que me fui a trabajar… Animal de Dios.

\- Bueno, al menos no necesito gimnasio hoy- Rio jocosamente.

\- ¿Yo puedo tener mi habitación arriba?- Preguntó Sophie.

\- Posiblemente…

\- ¿¡Y puedo tener una linda ventana al jardín para ver las plantitas!?

\- Posiblemente…

\- ¡Va a ser la mejor casa de todo el mundo!

\- ¿Y que más tienes pensado?- Sacaste un trozo de mampostería de su hombro.

\- Bueno- Pensó él- Abajo hay poco espacio… Creo que subiré la habitación de Sophie, y pondré un pequeño estudio en su lugar. Arriba también quiero hacer una habitación para mis máquinas de ejercicio, otro baño, un par de salas más, no se para que… Pero ya que voy a construir, mejor hago que sobre y no que falte…

\- Vamos a estar ocupados por un tiempo.

\- Sabes que no tienes la obligación de acarrear ladrillos y cemento conmigo ¿Cierto?

\- Quiero ayudar… Además, te ves sensual cuando estas todo lleno de mugre…

\- ¿En serio?- Te miró, picaronamente.

\- No- Reiste- Pero si, te ves bien cuando pavoneas de estos músculos.

Tú frotaste su brazo firme, antes de tomar una porción de pulpo y acercárselo a la boca. Samuel abrió su boca, dejándose alimentar, sin evitar chupar levemente tus dedos, con obvios mensajes para ti. Te acercaste para besar levemente sus labios, tiernamente, riendo.

\- Se van a gastar de tanto darse besitos- Rio Sophie, antes de negar, intentando ser seria- Tiernos… Tiernos…

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que, al menos, la niña no se asqueaba de verlos.


	36. Chapter 36

No podías creer que Samuel te hubiese convencido para hacer eso. Aun cuando te hubieses negado varias veces, de alguna manera logró hacerte cambiar de opinión entre miradas de cachorro y promesas. Entraste a la casa, con un sobretodo, viendo que él había hecho como lo había dicho y había dejado a Sophie en casa de su hermano.

La casa lucía un poco oscura, ya que había apagado casi todas las luces, excepto el par de velas dentro de un vaso, a ambos lados de la puerta de la habitación, invitante. Suspirando, esquivaste las herramientas que seguían en el pasillo y entraste, mirándolo sentado en un sillón junto al ropero, con otro vaso con una vela dentro, que apenas si dejaba ver su rostro serio.

\- Casi me asustas- Murmuraste.

Él aclaró su garganta.

\- Cierto- Sonreíste.

Suavemente te quitaste el sobretodo, dejándolo colgado en un gancho. Lo oíste emitir un suave gruñido hambriento al verte usando un excesivamente provocativo disfraz de monja sensual que no se parecía en nada a tu hábito real. No ejercías, pero no ibas a usar el real para eso, ni en un millón de años.

Lo viste caminar levemente por la habitación, encendiendo un par de lámparas cubiertas con telas, para aminorar la luminosidad. El ambiente levemente más iluminado te permitió verlo mejor, disfrazado de sacerdote. Muy bien disfrazado. Parecía real.

Se acercó a ti, sonriendo levemente, tratando de no salirse del personaje, tomando tu mano.

\- Te ves increíble- Susurró él- Estoy duro como una maldita piedra.

\- Vamos a ir muy al infierno por esto… ¿Sabes?

\- Mientras estemos juntos ¿Qué más da?

\- El negro te queda muy bien…- Acariciaste su pecho.

\- Gracias- Tosió levemente, antes de colocar una almohada en el suelo.

\- Ho…- Te arrodillaste en la almohada, con una leve sonrisa- Perdóneme Padre, he pecado…

\- Dime tus pecados, hermana- Acarició tu mejilla.

\- He tenido pensamientos impuros- Subiste tus ojos a él- Y no puedo controlar los impulsos pecaminosos de mi cuerpo… Soy pura lujuria, Padre…

\- Me alegra que reconozcas tus pecados- Tocó tu cabeza- Deberás comer el cuerpo de… Sam… Como penitencia… Y serás perdonada…

Mordiendo tu labio, subiste las manos por ambas piernas, abriendo suavemente su bragueta, bajando levemente su calzoncillo negro y sacando al descubierto su gran pene, duro y listo para todo.

\- Santa Gloria del Señor- Murmuraste.

\- Amen- Gruñó.

Hambrienta, comenzaste a chuparlo, decididamente. Tus manos se habían aferrado a su cintura, mientras sentías su cuerpo caliente entrar y salir rítmicamente de tu boca. Cerraste los ojos, disfrutando su sabor, sintiendo como él mantenía una de sus manos en tu nuca. No estaba empujándote ni forzando ninguno de tus movimientos, simplemente, parecía deleitarse de tener su mano allí.

Ya lo habías chupado así antes, pero siempre en silencio. Ahora podías dar suaves gemidos mientras lo oías resoplar y exclamar sin tapujos.

\- C-cariño- Gimió Samuel- S-si es posible, no tragues la saliva… Se siente tan delicioso así de mojado.

Pero algo de saliva debías tragar si o si, ya que tu boca estaba produciendo demasiado líquido al tener su sabor en la lengua.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Tembló levemente- ¡Qué bien chupas!

Emitiste un suave sonido placentero, manteniendo tu ritmo.

\- Mi monja- Gimió él- Mi monja… Así…

Poco a poco lo oíste hacer ruidos aún más fuertes, hasta que todo lo que hacía era gemir y quejarse con todos y cada uno de tus movimientos.

\- ¡Si! ¡Mierda!- Gritó- ¡No pares!

Gimió y gruñó cada vez más fuerte, terminando con un largo quejido que inundó tu lengua y garganta con un líquido tibio.

Lo miraste un momento, notando que jadeaba levemente, sonriendo. Te pusiste de pie, a lo que él abrazó tu cintura firmemente y besó tu cuello ampliamente.

\- Estas…- Mordió el lóbulo de tu oreja- Libre de pecado… hermana…

\- Tengo… más pecados que confesar, Padre- Gemiste.

\- Te oigo…- Acarició tus nalgas por debajo de tu corto disfraz de monja.

\- Me gusta seducir al clérigo…

\- Sigue… Me estas excitando tanto…

\- No puedo parar de pensar en… ti… Y paso todo el día deseando oír tus gemidos.

\- Mi amor…- Chupó tu cuello.

\- Demonios…- Acariciaste su pene duro- Samy… Te necesito…

\- ¿Vas a gemir fuerte?- Murmuró en tu boca, mirándote intensamente.

\- Si papi…

\- Quiero oírte… Quiero que me dejes sordo…

Mordiste suavemente su labio inferior, haciéndolo gruñir.

\- Dámelo- Gruñiste tu también- Ahora.

Lo oíste dar un largo sonido gutural, similar a una bestia, que te confirmaba lo que sentías en tu mano. Drake estaba totalmente listo.


	37. Chapter 37

Samuel te siguió de cerca mientras dabas unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y te recostabas boca arriba en la cama. Él quedó de pie en el borde de la cama, mirándote, con ojos encendidos como brazas ardientes. Tomó uno de tus tobillos, suavemente, acariciando sensualmente tu pie y pantorrilla cubiertos por una media de lycra negra que llegaba hasta tus muslos, en una liga de encaje adornada por una cruz. Lo observaste, completamente de negro, con su pene enrojecido, al aire.

\- Te ves tan hermosa- Subió tu tobillo, para besarlo.

\- Creí que siempre era hermosa- Bromeaste- Pero al menos sé que el disfraz te gusta.

\- No hablo del disfraz… Tú, completamente, te embelleces cuando estas excitada. Como si tu cuerpo hiciera todo lo posible para incitarme a hacerte el amor…

\- ¿Funciona?

\- Demonios que si…

Él dejó tu pie, para agacharse, enrollar tu corta falda negra y observar de cerca tu vagina húmeda.

\- Y aquí vemos que una monja pecaminosa ha estado disfrutando de su sacerdote- Gruñó, con una sonrisa- ¿Qué diría el Vaticano sobre esto?

\- Lo mismo que dirán los vecinos si me haces gritar como lo prometiste…

\- Cariño- Tembló levemente.

Samuel abrió levemente los labios de tu vagina, y abrió su boca, como si estuviera en el dentista. Creíste que te iba a morder hasta el ombligo, pero en vez de eso, cubrió casi toda tu vagina con su boca, usando sus labios y aplanando su lengua para engullirte y saborearte.

Durante un par de minutos, se quedó gruñendo entre tus piernas, comiendo lentamente, para luego levantarse y sacarse la parte superior de su traje de sacerdote, dejando su torso desnudo, excepto el alzacuello blanco. Te sorprendió como una pieza tan pequeña de ropa podía volverlo tan sensual. Lo viste querer sacárselo, pero lo detuviste.

\- No, papi…- Ronroneaste- Déjalo así… Adoro como te queda.

Drake sonrió, subiéndose levemente sobre ti, besando lujuriosamente tu boca. Su lengua sabía húmeda y sucia, podías sentir la viscosidad en donde segundos antes había estado, y eso lo volvió aún mejor.

Tus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón, sin dejar de besarlo, desabrochándolo, bajándoselo solamente un poco, lo suficiente como para que estuviera cómodo, mientras él metía una de sus manos por tu escote pronunciado, manoseando ansiosamente uno de tus senos, sacándolo.

Con cierto aire desesperado, entró en ti, dando un largo quejido, con tus piernas abiertas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Oh… Cariño…- Suspiró él, acariciando tu costado- Me encanta tener sexo contigo.

\- Samy…- Rodeaste su cuello con un brazo, para acercarlo más, mientras tu otra mano rozaba su rostro- Te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, amor- Empezó a moverse, manteniendo su boca cerca de la tuya.

Ahora que sabías que tenías esa libertad, pudiste comenzar a gemir al volumen que más te gustaba, el cual no era bajo, gracias a que su pene te volvía completamente loca.

También se hizo evidente que a él le encantaba oírte, ya que empezó a resoplar y gemir con voz gruesa, penetrándote veloz y firmemente.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Te torciste levemente, encantada- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

\- Me encanta que me llames así ¡Eres genial!- Sujetó tu cintura- Gime fuerte, Mami, como a mí me gusta…

\- No me hagas terminar tan rápido… Por favor… Quiero más…

\- Te voy a hacer terminar- Gruñó- Y no voy a parar… ¡Voy a seguir hasta que me pidas que pare!

\- ¡Hazlo Papi! ¡A mí! ¡Follame así!

No le demoró demasiado para dejarte gimiendo y quejándote a viva voz, aferrada a la cama como si tu vida dependiera de eso, y con él asegurándose de no salir de ti, ni detenerse.

\- Papi- Te quejaste casi lastimeramente- Samy…

\- ¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó sin parar de embestirte.

\- Dios no… Sigue… Soy tuya… ¡Dame más!

\- Papi va a follarte toda la maldita noche- Gruñó en tu boca.

Y en parte, fue lo que hizo. Perdiste la cuenta las veces que gritaste su nombre, las veces que invocaste el nombre de “Papi”, o cuantas veces el orgasmo inundó tu cuerpo.

Tampoco sabías cuantas veces sus gruñidos te habían hecho estremecer, en cuantas posiciones te había hecho el amor, cuantas veces había eyaculado.

Solo sabías que era bastante tarde cuando la biología de ambos les impidió seguir, y los dejó acurrucados en un desorden monumental de sábanas y ropa, sudados, cansados, hirviendo, con ciertas partes del cuerpo enrojecidas de tanto uso.

Hacia varios largos minutos que ambos estaban quietos, en silencio, disfrutando del calor muto. Tu rostro estaba descansando en uno de sus pectorales, y uno de tus brazos se mantenía inerte alrededor de su cintura.

\- Tendremos que mandar a Sophie lejos más veces- Susurró él- Esto ha sido, simplemente, de otro mundo.

\- Me parece raro que la policía no haya venido…

\- Bueno, creo que los vecinos se han enterado que clase de gritos eran.

Tú reíste suavemente.

\- Cielos… Samy- Negaste levemente- Cada día eres mejor en la cama…

\- No… En realidad cada día aprendo mejor como es que te gusta…

\- Qué lindo- Lo miraste, con ojos soñadores- Eso quiere decir que, eventualmente, me harás acabar únicamente mirándome…

\- Desafío aceptado- Rio.

Lo abrazaste con fuerza, dichosa por eso.


	38. Chapter 38

Las semanas pasaron de manera veloz y agradable. Tus días se dedicaban en levantarte, ir a trabajar, regresar, almorzar, ayudar a Samuel con la construcción de la casa, ayudar a criar a Sophie, vivir deliciosamente y dormir. Y de vez en cuando, volver a tu casa en busca de cosas.

Un día habías regresado a tu casa y te habías tomado un momento para mirar el lugar. Ya poco quedaba, te habías mudado un objeto a la vez, y ahora estabas pensando en directamente alquilarla. Aunque tampoco querías preguntarle a Samuel exactamente eso. Decirle que querías alquilar tu casa sería un anuncio muy poderoso, que implicaba una relación muy seria. Ya lo era, pero eso sería demasiado oficial y no sabías como lo podría tomar él.

En el fin de semana siguiente, tuviste que pensar en otras cosas, ya que una gripe de proporciones épicas te dejó postrada en la cama, con mil cosas alrededor. Varias almohadas en tu espalda, pañuelos, un humidificador, jarabe para la tos, medicinas varias, termómetro, agua, mantas, tés, una bolsa de agua refrigerante para tu cabeza. Mocos, tos, estornudos y un aspecto lamentable. Lo normal.

Lo bueno era que tanto Sophie como Samuel se volvieron en esclavos que estaban cerca de ti, quizás mas para distraerte que porque realmente lo necesitaras.

Era la tarde de domingo. No te preocupaba el mañana, ya que tu jefa estaba al tanto de tu estado. Sophie estaba dibujando en una pequeña mesa cercana a la cama. Y solo habías permitido que ella estuviera tan cerca de ti estando enferma, porque te habías asegurado de que la vacunaran meses antes.

\- Se va a llamar Flushi Mata Todo- Ella levantó el dibujo, mostrándote una planta de colores furiosos- Voy a hacer que, si te comes una de sus hojas, no te enfermes.

\- Me comería una planta entera ahora- Roncaste levemente por tu constipación, limpiándote la nariz- No te olvides de ponerle sabor rico, sabes que las medicinas saben mal.

\- Como la mierda- Dijo ella.

\- Sophie… Esa boca.

\- Solo dije mierda- Te miró- Papi lo dice seguido.

\- Pero papi es adulto, puede decir esas cosas… Aunque es mejor ser educado y no…- Tosiste con fuerza- No decirlo…

\- Mierda- Rio suavemente.

\- Te voy a pegar la gripe si no te portas bien.

\- No, no- Negó- Sana es mejor. Sana es bien.

La voz de Drake, llamando a la niña, cruzó los pocos pasillos. La viste reír con fuerza, antes de salir corriendo a la sala.

\- No corras- Le dijiste, aunque era tarde.

Te acomodaste un poco entre las sábanas, mirando tu teléfono y bebiendo un sorbo de agua. Un par de minutos después miraste a la puerta de la habitación, viendo a Samuel entrar lentamente, completamente vestido con un traje negro y corbata, impecable, peinado, rasurado y perfumado, sosteniendo una bandeja de madera con tu cena: un tazón gigante de sopa de pollo al estilo Drake, más otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué carajo?- Tosiste levemente, mirándolo- ¿Samy? ¿Quién se murió?

\- Nadie- Sonrió ampliamente- Solo traigo tu cena…

\- ¿Con traje?- Reíste- Ay… Estás loco, cariño…

\- Me lo dicen todo el tiempo- Dejó la bandeja en la mesa a tu lado.

\- Te ves más apetitoso que esa sopa de pollo…- Acariciaste su brazo- Me acostaría contigo… si pudiese respirar…

\- Siempre me veo apetitoso ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro- Reíste un momento, antes de percatarte de algo- ¡Oh Dios! ¡No me digas que es nuestro aniversario!

\- ¿Qué?- Rio- No… Faltan como cuatro meses para eso…

\- Entonces no entiendo tanta gala…

\- Ha, ha- Levantó su mano.

Lentamente apagó la luz principal, dejando solo las lámparas, aminorando un poco la luz. Encendió una vela con su siempre eterno encendedor, puso música romántica en su teléfono, colocó una rosa en tu regazo y se quedó cerca, disfrutando de tu mirada perpleja y confusa.

Te acercó un vaso con agua y una de tus pastillas, lo cual tomaste. Ibas a dejar el vaso vacío cuando él te detuvo.

\- Compré una medicina mejor- Sonrió él.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó algo, el cual dejó caer dentro del vaso vacío, ruidosamente. Miraste el interior, viendo un precioso anillo plateado, liso, sencillo. Tu rostro previamente rojo por la fiebre pasó al blanco lechoso como un semáforo.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Te preguntó.

\- ¿¡Que…!?- Tosiste con fuerza.

\- Cariño… Estas más aquí que en otro lado… Ya has traído casi todo de tu casa, vives con nosotros, Sophie no deja de llamarte “mami”… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y mudarte del todo?

\- ¿P-pero no podías esperar un poco? ¿Cómo vas a proponerme matrimonio estando yo así? Estoy hecha una mierda…

\- Claro, como si eso hiciera que te ame menos. Que yo venga de traje no quiere decir que debas cambiarte de ropa… Te amo con esa nariz roja, tu pijama andrajoso, despeinada, con ojeras, con esa voz nasal tan graciosa… Así que… ¿Me vas a permitir el placer de transformarte en mi esposa y en darle una madre oficial a mi hija?

\- Samy- Lloraste levemente, limpiándote la nariz- Si… Demonios… Si…

\- Gracias mi enferma adorable- Besó tu frente con fuerza- Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo…- Gemiste.

\- Me voy a llevar esto, esposa- Sacó el anillo del vaso- Con tu retención de líquidos, dudo que te entre.

\- No… Déjamelo…- Lo tomaste- Quiero verlo por horas.

\- Por supuesto.

Lo viste sacar algo más de su bolsillo y mover sus manos, para luego mostrarte su mano izquierda, mover sus dedos, mostrándote su anillo ya puesto.

\- Gracias… Samy…- Sollozaste.

\- Linda…- Besó rápidamente tus labios y luego miró hacia la puerta de la habitación- ¡Dijo que si!

Un grito agudo sonó en el salón y aumentó de intensidad a medida de que Sophie se acercaba corriendo, para terminar arrojándose a la cama y abrazar tus piernas, riendo como loca.

\- ¡Tengo mami!- Gritó ella- ¡Y papi tiene esposa! ¡El mejor día de mi vida!

En esa habitación se encontraba una niña enloquecida, un futuro esposo con traje y una futura esposa con una severa constipación respiratoria.


	39. Chapter 39

Tu gripe maligna ya se había desvanecido hacía rato, y ahora estabas nuevamente sin el anillo de compromiso. Era entendible, ya que no querías arruinarlo con pintura para paredes o engancharlo contra una bolsa de cal.

Con las semanas, varias cosas tomaron forma. Como tu casa ya vacía del todo y puesta a alquilar, el piso superior de tu ahora nueva casa, el matrimonio. Con el fin de que el movimiento burocrático de papeles fuera más eficiente, te casaste oficialmente en una tarde cualquiera, con jueza y testigos. La boda en si sucedería otro día, o quizás nunca lo haría. Todo el mundo parecía contento con esa boda simple, sin despilfarro, sin iglesia, trajes, vestidos, comida. Solo dos personas que se amaban hacía rato, dando una confirmación oficial. Y eso realmente te importaba poco. Para ti ya estabas casada aun antes de dar el sí.

Una noche estabas tapando a tu hija, para que se durmiera, pero la niña quería de todo, menos dormir.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que me toque el piso de arriba?- Preguntó ella, con su pijama verde y dibujos de hongos.

\- No tanto en realidad- Te quedaste sentada en la cama- Lo más pesado ya está. Ahora hay que poner cosas más simples, como las puertas, el piso, cortinas, lámparas… Y después hay que llevar todo el millón de cosas que tienes, allá arriba…

\- Pero yo no voy a quedarme con todas estas cosas- Ella colocó delicadamente a Bongo a su lado.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Se lo darás a los niños pobres?

\- Si- Pensó- Algo les puedo dar. Pero no todo, no. Como Dabsy. Dabsy se queda en casa.

\- ¿Por qué a Dabsy no?- Miraste la muñeca de cabello esponjoso.

\- Por qué Dabsy va a ir a la caja, junto a la casita de muñecas, Foly, mis lápices de colores y otras cosas…

\- ¿Qué caja?- Reíste.

\- La que le voy a dar a mi hermanita como regalo de bienvenida… Esa- Señaló una caja gran de cartón, dibujada, con algunas cosas, junto a la pared.

\- Cariño…- Besaste su cabeza- Eres muy, muy, muy, muy dulce, pero no sé si tendrás una hermanita.

\- ¿Es por lo del huerto bueno y el huerto malo?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a una alegoría de tu infertilidad que Samuel había intentado explicarte.

\- Si- Suspiraste.

\- Oh- Se puso triste.

\- Míralo de este modo… Si tuvieras una hermana, te pondrías celosa, como papi, y no querrías que se acerque a ti, o prestarle cosas, o incluso pelearías con ella.

\- No haría eso… En el orfanato no nos dejaban que nos hiciéramos amigas entre nosotras… Y en las casas donde estuve no había nadie más… Yo sería como papi y la cuidaría, le enseñaría cosas y seria su amiga…

\- Lo sé- Acariciaste su cabello- Vamos a dormir ¿Si?

\- Si mami…

\- Descansa cariño, te amo- Besaste su frente.

\- Buenas noches mami, dale beso a papi por mí, y dile que lo amo como yo a ti.

\- Claro que si- Te pusiste de pie.

Saliste de la habitación, pensativa, para entrar en la tuya y acostarte al lado de Samuel.

\- Que cara- Dijo él, mirándote sentarte entre las sábanas- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada- Negaste- Es Sophie, hablando otra vez de tener una hermana menor…

\- Oh- Se acercó más a ti- No la culpo… Ha visto demasiado como nos tratamos Nathan y yo…

\- Ahora es cuando me pesa tanto mi infertilidad…

\- No digas eso- Besó tu cabeza.

\- Sabes… Yo… Si quieres… Podemos organizar todo… para que puedas embarazar a alguien y darle una hermana…

\- ¿Qué dices?- Te abrazó- ¿Estás loca? No, ni lo sueñes. No voy a tener nada con ninguna otra mujer, saca eso de tu cabeza.

\- Es que… Ella quiere una hermana, tú quieres más hijos…

\- No, yo dije que si me garantizaran que todos mis hijos fueran como Sophie, no me molestaría tener otros dos… Nunca dije que realmente quisiera tener más.

\- Dices eso porque soy estéril. Dime la verdad- Lo miraste- Si yo fuera fértil ¿No estaríamos intentando darle una hermana?

\- Si fueras fértil… Si… Y si fueras hombre, yo sería gay… Y si me hubiese apartado 3 segundos antes, no me hubiesen partido la nariz… Si hablamos de teorías y posibilidades…

\- Yo… Yo solo quiero que ustedes estén felices…

\- ¿Y acaso parecemos infelices? Mi tonta… No te preocupes tanto por eso… No podemos darle todo lo que quiere…

\- Es algo tan simple para otras familias…

\- Las otras familias no son como nosotros. Nosotros somos una manada Drake, compuesta de gente que estuvo en orfanatos… Y amo esta familia. Ahora… ¿Vamos a dormir? Trabajamos mucho hoy, nos merecemos un descanso ¿Si?

\- Si… Tienes razón, cariño…

Él se recostó, dejándote su costado libre para que te acurrucaras. Luego de besar profundamente sus labios, te acomodaste en su pecho y te dispusiste a dormir.

Con el paso de los días, una idea cruzó tu mente, tomando ventaja de las posibilidades de tu trabajo. Lo hablaste con Samuel, varias veces, calculando todo, tomándote tu tiempo.

Un día volviste de trabajar, nerviosa. Entraste a tu casa, mirando a Samuel, que te estaba esperando, sonriendo. Sophie entró rápidamente a la sala, para saludarte, como siempre lo hacía, pero se quedó quieta de pronto, mirando.

Sus ojos se habían fijado en una niña más chica que ella, que tomaba tu mano. De grandes mejillas, ojos casi negros y un cabello marrón atado en un par de coletas.

\- Hey, Sophie- Dijiste sin evitar cierto temor en la voz- Te presento a Kayla.

Para tu alivio, todo lo que viste en ella, fue una sonrisa que por poco y se salía de su rostro.


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie miró a su padre, que se había acercado a ella y había apoyado la mano en su cabello.

\- ¡Papi!- Ella sujetó su pantalón- ¿¡Es mi hermanita!?

\- Quizás- Él se agachó frente a ella- Es una huérfana, también. Recuerda cuando te adopté, no fue fácil ni rápido, así que… ¿Por qué no vas y le das la bienvenida? Despacio, trata de no asustarla mucho ¿Si?

\- ¡Si!

La joven Drake caminó hasta la niña recién llegada y se quedó cerca.

\- Hola- Dijo Sophie.

\- Hola- Kayla la miró, aun tomada de tu mano.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

\- Mmmmm…- Pensó- No…

\- ¿Quieres ser mi hermana? Tengo juguetes y mis papis son los mejores del mundo.

Kayla se mostró dudosa. Te miró fijamente, como buscando orientación.

\- Todo está bien, linda- Frotaste suavemente su espalda- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con ella un rato?

\- Bueno…

\- Sophie- Miraste a tu hija- Llévala a jugar… Y mucho cuidado con las escaleras.

\- ¡Si!- Asintió, con fuerza- ¡Hermana mayor al rescate!

Sophie tomó su mano, suavemente y la llevó despacio hacia las escaleras, vigilando atentamente cada paso que daba.

No pudiste evitar acercarte a Samuel y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras tu mente analizaba todo lo que había pasado.

Hacia ya un puñado de meses te había tocado trabajar con Kayla, cuando la niña había sido dada en adopción por su padre, un hombre que, tras enviudar, se arrojó salvajemente a la bebida.

Y mientras organizabas todo para prepararla para cualquier adopción, tu mente empezó a analizar la posibilidad de que esa adorable y tímida niña que recientemente había cumplido 3 años, terminara pasando toda su vida en orfanatos. Y de ser así, no había nada mejor que la posibilidad de que tú mismo la adoptaras.

Estabas casada, tenías trabajo estable y ya había otra niña en casa, eran todos buenos parámetros para hacerla entrar en tu hogar.

Y Samuel, que solo la había visto un par de veces, estaba encantado. Obviamente, Sophie sería eternamente su preferida, pero eso no evitaría que amara a esa pequeña princesa de cabello castaño.

Hablaste con tu jefa acerca de la posibilidad de que Kayla se quedase contigo, y no obtuviste más que buenas noticias.

Por suerte, ya habías tenido una pequeña relación con ella, así que ahora solo te bastaba ser un poco más atenta y poco a poco convencerla de su nuevo hogar era ese.

\- Samy- Lo estrujaste con fuerza.

\- Tanquila- Sonrió, frotando tu espalda- Te dije que Sophie estaría más feliz que nadie.

\- ¿Tú crees que será así siempre?- Tomaste su rostro, preocupada- ¿Y si de pronto tiene celos? ¿Y si pelean? Quizás Kayla no la quiera…

\- Relájate- Tomó tus manos- Tu dijiste que Kayla era un poco desconfiada al principio… Dale un poco de tiempo, que se establezca y se ponga cómoda. No te vuelvas una madre sobreprotectora… Ese soy yo.

\- Lo siento- Sonreíste levemente- Estoy un poco histérica.

\- Yo estaba igual los primeros días que tuve a Sophie, es normal.

Suspiraste levemente, abrazando su cintura, descansando tu rostro en su pecho.

\- Qué bueno que soy previsor y decidí terminar el piso de arriba- Rio él.

\- De poco sirve… No tenemos cama para Kayla…

\- Mañana la traeré. Además, será bueno que ella duerma con nosotros la primera noche ¿No crees?

\- Claro… Claro… Para que se adapte, se sienta segura… Bien pensado cariño.

\- Lo sé, Sophie durmió conmigo la primera noche que llegó aquí.

\- Si… Recuerda que Kayla es alérgica a los mariscos.

\- A su “hermana” tampoco le gustan demasiado, así que, da igual.

\- Es tan raro referirnos a Sophie como su hermana- Miraste sus ojos.

\- También era raro cuando ella te llamaba “mami” y aun no nos habíamos besado.

\- Cierto- Reíste.

\- Nathan fue el primero en tener hijos y ya lo superé- Rio ruidosamente.

\- Elena va a volverse insoportable.

\- Y tú eres inolvidable- Te miró intensamente.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste.

\- Nada…

Tomaste su rostro y besaste sus labios, largamente, sintiendo sus brazos encadenados a tu cintura. Luego solo abrazaste, otra vez.

Ahora solamente necesitabas tiempo, rezar por que todo funcionase, y poder tener a esa adorable mini humana contigo, para poder darle el apellido Drake.

\- Oh Dios…- Murmuró él- De repente me imaginé cuando ellas sean adolescentes y me traigan sus novios… o novias… Van a sacarme canas verdes.

\- Para eso falta bastante, amor…

\- Claro, porque aquí, el sobreprotector histérico soy yo- Fingió hacer una escena de histeria- ¡Pobre de mí!

\- No te vuelvas una Reina del Drama, por favor.

\- Podría… Soy muy bueno actuando… Podría pretender ser un hombre muy tosco y espantar sus novios, abriéndoles la puerta con mi peor cara y una escopeta en la mano.

\- Te van a odiar.

\- Viviré con eso.

Negaste, riendo. Adorabas tu nueva familia.


	41. Chapter 41

Samuel estaba aún preparando el almuerzo, así que, presa de la curiosidad, te acercaste a la habitación de Sophie y te asomaste furtivamente por la puerta.

Viste a ambas niñas sentadas en la mullida y peluda alfombra de colores, con juguetes entre ellas, como traficantes de diversión. Y junto a ambas, la caja que la mayor de ellas había preparado para su nueva hermana.

\- Yo guardé este para ti- Sophie le alcanzó un oso de peluche muy similar a su amado mono- Es el hermano de Bongo. Puedes ponerle nombre.

\- Es un oso- Ella lo miró- Bongo es mono… No son hermanos…

\- Si lo son. No son iguales por fuera, son iguales por dentro. Como tú y yo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Si los abrazas, son igual de suaves. Además, no importa. Solo importa que Bongo y él se quieran como hermanos. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

\- ¡Shongo!- Rio Kayla.

\- ¡Hola Shongo!- Sophie acercó a Bongo, actuando- ¡Soy tu hermano Bongo! ¡Te quiero!

Sophie acercó al mono, con los brazos abiertos, mientras Kayla acercaba el suyo, y ambas hicieron que ambos muñecos se abrazaran.

\- ¿Vas a dormir con papi y mami hoy?- Preguntó la mayor de las dos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Si, debes dormir con ellos. Son calentitos y suaves, dormirás como en nubes. Después papi va a conseguir otra cama y dormirás aquí, conmigo.

\- ¿Ellos son tus padres? ¿O también te trajeron?

\- Me trajeron. Estuve en un orfanato feo y muchas casas, hasta que encontraron a mi papi. Él me dijo que es mi papi real, pero que no lo sabía, y me pidió perdón por eso. Gracias a mí, papi conoció a mami y se casó con él.

\- ¿Y tú mami real?

\- No sé. No me importa. Ella es mi mami real ahora. Y si te gusta estar aquí, ella va a ser tu mami también. Compartiremos todo.

\- Parecen buenitos- Pensó Kayla, abrazando a Shongo.

\- ¡Son los mejores! ¡Y también tengo un tío, una tía, una prima y un abuelo! ¡Compartiremos a ellos también!

La menor de las dos rio adorablemente, más aun cuando vio a Sophie contarle historias extrañas mientras ponía caras raras.

Tú te quedaste en la puerta, levemente escondida, mirándolas con una sonrisa en los labios. Poco después sentiste a Samuel acercándose detrás de ti, apoyar delicadamente sus manos en tu cintura y besar largamente uno de tus hombros, mirando a su futura segunda hija jugando con la mayor de las dos.

\- Te dije que se llevarían bien- Susurró, abrazando tu cintura y apretándote contra su pecho- Sophie es tan adorable que incluso a Rafe le caería bien… Y él odiaba a los niños…

\- Si- Apoyaste tu cabeza contra la de él- Trata de no hacer favoritismos ¿Quieres? No queremos que Kayla se sienta menos Drake que su hermana…

\- Lo se… De todos modos, creo que Sophie será siempre la hija de papi… Y Kayla será la hija de mami…

\- Posiblemente.

\- Muy posiblemente…

\- Por cierto ¿Sabes quién va a ser la Trabajadora Social a cargo de Kayla?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mi jefa- Sonreíste.

\- Esas son muy buenas noticias- Besó tu cabeza.

\- Ella dijo que el nuestro es un caso muy especial y que no se lo daría a nadie. Al menos estamos seguros de que ella hará todo a favor nuestro.

\- Tendremos que invitarla a cenar cuando la adopción sea oficial.

\- Si- Reíste.

\- Hey, princesas- Dijo Samuel con voz más alta- ¿Vamos a comer?

\- ¡Si!- Sophie se puso de pie en un salto- ¡Plantitas!

\- No solo de plantas vamos a vivir, relájate…

\- ¡Vamos Kayla!- Ella tomó su mano con suavidad- Trae a Shongo ¡Debemos lavarnos las manos para comer!

\- Nunca llego a los lavamanos- Se quejó Kayla.

\- Yo tengo un escalón. Y sino mami o papi nos levanta.

Aun con Samuel abrazándote, viste al par de niñas, tomadas de las manos, caminar hacia el baño de ese mismo piso, lo que te pareció en extremo adorable.

Te giraste entre sus brazos, para poder ponerte de cara a él y acariciaste su cabello oscuro.

\- Samy…- Lo sentiste acariciar tu espalda.

\- Mhm- Te miró.

\- Soy parte de esta hermosa familia gracias a ti… Mi amor…

\- Cállese, señora- Sonrió, antes de besar tus labios.

\- Cariño- Saboreaste sus labios- Ahora que eres más padre que antes… no lo sé… me pareces aún más sensual.

\- En realidad soy como el vino, que mejoro con el tiempo…

\- Tendré que emborracharme contigo- Lo besaste profundamente.

\- Me encanta esa idea- Ronroneó en tu boca.

Sophie y Kayla salieron del baño, a lo que la mayor los señaló a ambos.

\- ¿Ves?- Dijo Sophie- Te lo dije. Son puro amor.

\- Bonitos- Sonrió adorablemente Kayla.

Samuel te soltó levemente, antes de mirarlas un segundo.

\- Arrrgggg- Dijo él con voz rara, poniendo las manos como garras y dando un paso hacia ellas- ¡Veo dos niñas adorables! ¡Deben ser dulces! ¡Las comeré!

Reíste mientras lo veías correr lentamente hacia ellas al mismo tiempo en que ambas reían y chillaban encerrándose en el baño.

\- ¡Bien lavadas!- Advirtió él desde la puerta- Y luego bajen.

Sonreíste, enamorada profundamente de ese adorable padre.


	42. Chapter 42

Luego todo un día entero con la recién llegada, y después de acostar a Sophie, volviste a tu habitación. Allí, sentado entre las sábanas estaba tu esposo, cepillando suavemente el cabello marrón de Kayla. Tú te sentaste al lado, mirándola.

\- ¿Y bien Kayla?- Sonreíste- ¿Te gustó estar hoy con nosotros?

\- Si- Asintió ella.

\- ¿Qué te gustó más?

\- Las galletas de chocolate y Shongo- Ella levantó su oso de peluche.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Si…- Miró hacia abajo- No gritan.

\- ¿Te gustó que nosotros no gritáramos?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- Sí. Mi papá gritaba siempre. Ustedes no. Sophie dijo que eran puro amor. Es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué crees que él gritaba?- Investigaste.

\- Él decía que así nos daba amor, pero yo no sé, porque mi mamá no me pegaba y ella me quería.

\- ¿También te pegaba?

\- Él le pegaba mucho a mamá… Un día me pegó a mí, y me dijo que me amaba. Mamá lo golpeó fuerte y lo empujó, y él se enojó y agarró un cuchillo y le hizo daño…

\- ¿Qué?- Samuel se trastornó un momento, mirándote- Linda… ¿Acaso viste que tu papá lastimaba a tu mamá?

\- Vi que le hizo daño, pero corrí- Dijo ella- Papá me encontró, estaba lleno de sangre. Estaba llorando. Me miró y se fue a beber. Yo no bajé de mi habitación. Tenía miedo. Había mucho ruido. Un policía apareció y me llevó.

\- Hiciste bien- Samuel la sentó en sus piernas- Fuiste muy, muy valiente.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes se dan tantos besos?- Ella te miró.

\- Porque nos amamos- Sonreíste tiernamente- Y los esposos que se aman se besan en la boca. A Sophie y a ti le daremos besos en las mejillas. Por qué las amamos.

\- ¿A mí también?- Sonrió ella.

\- Claro que si, Kayla- Rio Drake- También, muchos y ruidosos, llenos de amor.

\- ¡A mí!- Kayla tocó sus dos mejillas regordetas.

Samuel la levantó un poco y estampó un largo beso ruidoso en su mejilla, mientras tu hacías lo mismo en su otra mejilla, dejándola medio aplastada entre los dos. Cuando ambos se separaron, ella solamente reía con fuerza.

\- ¿Ves?- Besaste su cabello- Así se da amor. El amor no duele ni da miedo.

\- El amor es bonito- Dijo ella.

\- Y será más bonito si decides quedarte- Dijo Samuel- ¿Quieres quedarte?

\- ¡Si!- Aplaudió- ¡Me gusta mi nueva familia! ¡Sophie es linda! ¡Papi es buenito! ¡Mami es amor!

\- Eres preciosa- Medio gruñiste, alzándola en brazos y besando su mejilla, oyéndola reír- Adorable. Te como a besos.

\- Cosquillitas- Rio la niña, escondiendo el cuello.

\- Bueno, bueno- Samuel se acomodó- Reina Elinor, Bella, es hora de dormir…

\- Claro… Flynn- Reíste- Vamos linda… Aquí, entre nosotros.

\- Y Shongo- Ella se acostó, abrazando su oso.

\- Buenas noches, princesa- Samuel besó su frente.

\- Cualquier cosa, nos despiertas- La besaste también- Duerme bien.

\- Si- Se acurrucó- Besitos ustedes.

Riendo, ambos se dieron un largo y cariñoso beso por encima de ella.

\- Bonito- Sonrió ella- Buenas noches.

Te acostaste, mirándola, y te dormiste pronto, feliz.

Cuando te despertaste al día siguiente, sentiste una mano entre tus cabellos, moviéndose delicadamente. Abriste los ojos, viendo que estabas de lado, con Kayla entre tus brazos. Samuel estaba de lado, de cara a ti, acariciando tu cabeza, con Sophie durmiendo en su pecho.

Él, despeinado y con rostro adormecido, te sonrió ampliamente.

\- Hola- Susurró él.

\- Hola- Sonreíste levemente.

Lo viste suspirar ampliamente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de las tres mujeres en esa cama.

\- Dos angelitos y una diosa- Sonrió él- Debo estar muerto.

\- Tonto- Reíste por lo bajo- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Extremadamente temprano…- Bostezó, para luego frotar su cara en la almohada- Duerme, ahora que las diablillas están en su otro mundo.

\- Buena idea- Bostezaste, cerrando los ojos.

Volviste a dormirte velozmente.

Una sensación extraña te despertó nuevamente. Abriste los ojos mientras te frotabas la frente y veías a Kayla y Sophie riendo en voz baja.

\- ¿Q-que?- Murmuraste, somnolienta- ¿Quién me lamió la frente?

Ellas se señalaron entre sí.

\- No me engañas, Sophie- La miraste- Estas demente, y solo los dementes lamen así…

\- ¡Gané!- Festejó Kayla.

\- ¡Ho!- Se quejó Sophie.

\- ¡Hey!- Samuel apareció por la puerta- Dejen a mami en paz. Vamos. A lavarse y desayunar.

Ambas niñas se bajaron de la cama, corriendo. Drake entró lentamente y besó suavemente tu boca.

\- Te ves hermosa- Te ronroneó.

Tú sonreíste, despeinada y con aspecto de bestia luego de hibernar.


	43. Chapter 43

Un par de meses se hicieron agua entre tus dedos, más ahora que eras la madre oficial de dos niñas que no tenían nada de ti, excepto las marcas de tus labios en sus mejillas.

Kayla, una vez que se hubo establecido, demostró su enorme alegría, su calma y su personalidad levemente más tranquila que la de Sophie. También era obvio de que era la hija de mamá, ya que en cualquier “batalla”, los bandos se formaban inmediatamente y ella terminaba de tu lado. Sería una niña con un futuro muy prometedor en lo que ella decía que sería de grande: doctora.

Era Samuel el que bromeaba sobre que ambas cuidarían de seres vivos diferente. Una a humanos y la otra a plantas.

Sophie seguía siendo la más enloquecida, astuta e inteligente de las dos, con ideas extrañas que salían de la nada, pero siempre con su objetivo de “hermana mayor”, cuidando a Kayla como si hubiesen estado juntas desde hacía años.

A ti te pareció gracioso ver a Elena, totalmente fascinada con ambas niñas, en un modo maternal tan exagerado que te preocupaba el futuro de Cassie. Por su lado Nathan permanecía más feliz que el propio Samuel, al saber que su hermano disponía ahora de una familia enorme que lo habían catapultado a las nubes más altas de la alegría.

Y como ya él te había dicho, tanto Samuel como tú, lucían radiantes, llenos de vida y con una felicidad en los rostros difícil de eliminar.

Sabiendo que todo había ido tan bien, quisiste festejar. Solamente fue necesario dejar un par de niñas en casa de su tío.

Sentías tu cuerpo hirviendo, la garganta seca, el corazón ahogado tu cuello, sudando. Acostada boca abajo, también sentías a Samuel encima de tu cuerpo, penetrándote firmemente, sujetando tus brazos y gruñendo lujuriosamente en tu cuello. Amabas festejar así.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Gimió, embistiéndote frenéticamente- ¡Mami! ¿Cómo haces eso? ¡Me pones tan excitado!

\- Oh mierda…- Te quejaste placenteramente, sumida en el éxtasis- Sam…

\- Mírate… mírate…- Mordió suavemente tu cuello, llenando tu vagina con su pene- Como a mí me gusta… Si… Tan extasiada que no puedes controlarte…

\- P-papi- Palmeaste su brazo- M-mierda…

Él ya sabía que significaba que palmearas su brazo. Le estabas dando luz verde para darte un orgasmo, por tercera vez en esa noche.

Samuel se sujetó a ti con fuerza, emitiendo largos quejidos, concentrándose en frotar la parte más deliciosa de tu interior. Tu boca abierta empezó a dar suaves gemidos que aumentaban la potencia y tus piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente.

El placer pareció explotar dentro de ti, obligándote a dar un largo alarido mientras lo oías llamarte varias veces, gimiendo y gruñendo, llenando tu interior con un semen caliente que siempre amabas sentir.

\- S-sam…- Respiraste agitadamente- N-no más… Por… favor…

\- No te preocupes…- Él se acostó a tu lado, casi más cansado que tu- Yo tampoco… puedo…

Reptaste sin fuerzas hasta su pecho, acurrucándote en él, descansado. Por un largo rato te quedaste oyendo su corazón galopante reducir la velocidad, mientras una de sus manos peinaba levemente tu cabello desordenado.

\- Debemos conseguir una niñera una vez al mes- Susurró él- Y hacer esto más seguido…

\- De momento, Nathan y Elena sirven.

\- Cierto- Rio suavemente, estirándose- Demonios, voy a dormir tan bien hoy.

\- Si- Lo abrazaste mientras se estiraba- Adoro cuando te estiras así… Tu cuerpo tensado se siente bien…

\- Lo se… He visto como tus ojos se pierden en mil fantasías cuando me ves ejercitándome- Cosquilleó tu cuello.

\- No es mi culpa que seas sexy- Reíste levemente.

Samuel tomó tu barbilla y te acercó delicadamente, besándote largamente los labios, con una perfecta mezcla de cariño y deseo. Tú te acurrucaste en él, frotando su pecho con tus manos, bebiendo el elixir de amor que moraba en su boca.

\- Cariño- Ronroneó él, acariciando tu espalda- ¿Quieres que adoptemos a otra niña? ¿O un niño?

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste- No, Dios… A penas puedo con esas dos locas.

\- Oh… De acuerdo.

\- ¿Acaso quieres una tercera niña o un niño?

\- No, no realmente. Pensé que tú sí. Y yo quiero satisfacerte en todas las maneras posibles.

\- Me has dado dos hijas preciosas, un hogar acogedor, la comida casera más exquisita de mi vida, amor en cantidades infinitas y el sexo más increíble de este lado del universo… Créeme, no puedo estar más satisfecha… Y sino pregúntale a mi vagina que aún no se ha contraído después de tanto hombre…

\- De acuerdo- Rio con fuerza- Te creo.

\- Amo tu risa, Samy- Lo abrazaste con fuerza- Dios… Amo todo de ti…

\- Y yo a ti, mi reina- Besó tu mejilla- Mi preciosa…

Samuel te estrujó en suave abrazo, pensando en lo afortunado que era en tenerte, a ti y a sus dos hijas, y al resto de su familia.

Él sabía que le esperaba una vida llena de altibajos y aventuras hogareñas con su casa repleta de damiselas, y eso solamente lo alegro aún más.

Tiempo atrás estaba pasando sus días en una miserable cárcel de Panamá, sin futuro ni razón de ser, y ahora no podía imaginar una vida más perfecta que esa, plagada de misterios de eventos que aún no habían sucedido, de los logros de sus hijas, de enfados y peleas, de amor, caricias y sexo.

Y todo gracias a que había encontrado en una niña, por suerte del destino, a una pizca de sí mismo.

Fin


End file.
